Babysitting
by kuristina
Summary: Sasunaru - Fed up with the constant difference and fighting, Tsunade decides to set up an over the summer punishment for Sasuke and Naruto. Should be a piece of cake... or not?
1. Beginning

**A/N: **Hello Lovelies. Just thought I'd try this little number out. I get ideas for SASUNARU all the time but I never really get off my butt to actually do them. I always do prototype chapters to see if I really wanna do them. So just doing this chapter is an accomplishment for me (yaaaaay!). Maybe or maybe not I'll stick to it. I'm just the type of person that I start out strong when beginning something but if it's boring in the near future then I just straight up quit. So lets work it from here, ne? If I actually do get going on this (as in I do update them), don't expect anything regular if I do. I'm already writing 2 stories.

So here's to my attempt and I hope you enjoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto ain't mine but I'm glad its not mine cuz I'm not cool enough to own it

**WARNING:** Some cussing... I guess

* * *

_**Naruto POV**_

Well here I am sitting _again_ outside Tsunade baa-chan's office. I was having a perfectly normal day, just the average school hours of Uzumaki Naruto. But these are just any days. Oh no... I have a week left of being a sophomore so I'm trying to enjoy it. But of course, no day is perfect without that bastard _Sasuke_ to grace me with his bastardy, bastard-like presence... note the sarcasm. I was having a nice lunch, with my nice friends, with my favorite food, ramen! And the bastard comes up and insults my precious baby! No way in fucking hell would I stand for it! I mean, if something you love is disrespected you would stand up for it right? Well thats exactly what I did!

Here's how it basically went in chronological order in summary format : great Uzumaki Naruto having ramen for lunch, the almighty bsatard Uchiha Sasuke shows up, great Naruto ignore bastard, almighty bastard call great Naruto 'Dobe', great Naruto call Sasuke 'Teme!', great Naruto go back to eating, almighty bastard insults ramen, great Naruto tackles to almighty bastard ground and shouts many profanities that are not for young children to hear, then Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei pull us apart. _The End._

Well at least I wasn't sitting alone, ready to get scolded at. That bastardy, bastard-like Sasuke is here too. Hmph! He should be! He started all of this shit! In fact, he starts everyone one of them! He just loves to ruin all the fun for me! I bet if he could, he would shoot fire from his mouth and burn everything that brings a smile to my face! But gawd I swear he can not go a day without calling me the following names : dobe, usuratonkachi, dumbass, stupid, _dobe_, moron, idiot, and did I mention _DOBE_?

But I'm sure you get my point.

Shizune, Tsunade obaa-chan's secretary, lets us know that we can enter her office now. The almighty bastard Sasuke nods his head and opens the door and steps inside, me following suit. Whats going to happen this time? Wonder what kinda shit we're gonna get hit with this time. A few weeks ago it was cleaning the entire cafeteria. I wonder what's gonna happen this time...

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

I'm sitting in my chair just calmly waiting for the yelling, scolding, nagging, or whatever our principal is about to drill our ears with. I can see the idiot giving me heady stares, accusing eyes. He should know by now or the past few years that I'm not affected by it. I'm an Uchiha, no glare is powerful than of my family. But his glaring wouldn't help him. His glaring wouldn't make me take back what I sad, I was merely telling the truth to the disgusting grease he inhales and he overreacts. He needs some type of tranquilizer or something everytime he starts getting wild.

But back to the current moment of time at hand.

Our principal is staring at us, but the vein throbbing in her forehead definitely isn't missed. She stands up abruptly and crosses her arms. "What is wrong with you two? Can't I go 2 weeks without having to see your faces in my office?" she says through clenched teeth. The idiot was about to open his mouth before Tsunade cut him off, "Don't say anything brat. I already know. And you want to know why? Because it is the _same thing_ over and over between you two! With you Naruto it's always 'Sasuke did this!' or 'Sasuke did that!' And I don't wanna hear it one more time!" I couldn't help but smirk a little.

Naruto was silently shaken in his seat and he pouted. Looks like he realized how predictable he is. Now I couldn't help but just full blown on smirk. That poor, poor idiot. But the fact that he was just reprimanded, that didn't stop him from mumbling, "Well it's true..." He bit his lip when she growled at him. "And you Sasuke," I directed my head in her direction when she started, "can you not go a week without instigating anything between you and Naruto? Since he's always complaining that _you_ are the on starting everything?" I didn't answer to that, I wiped off my smirk and just cleaned my face of any expression.

"Ugh... look you two there is one more week left of the school year. And I don't want to spoil my last few days with you here in my office because of another pointless fight or arguement. So I'm giving you two an assignment over the summer."

* * *

**A/N: **Lets see how it goes from here


	2. Preview

**A/N: **Huh... didn't think I would be writing the second chapter. I tried to make this one a little longer cuz a _certain friend_ of mine didn't like how short my first chapter was despite it was just the beginning! (she knows who she is) But its cool. Its MY STORY, not HERS. _I am so very, INCREDIBLY sorry_ for the false alerts, I just really suck at uploading this stuff. I'm like a noob at this (*.*)

But here's to hoping

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto will always and never belong to me

**WARNING:** Just a teeny bit of swearing...

* * *

_**Naruto POV**_

Ugghh... I can't believe Tsunade baa-chan stuck us with this assignment! Especially over the summer! A week seems reasonable! Even _two_ weeks would be alright with me? But the entire summer? The entire summer to take care of some brat, especially with the Sasuke-teme! Now that is just cruel and unusual punishment. Sew my eyes shut, force me into a male cheer leading camp, even take away my ramen for the summer, but don't force me to spend an entire summer with the bastard!

**_

* * *

_**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Ugh... look you two there is one more week left of the school year. And I don't want to spoil my last few days with you here in my office because of another pointless fight or arguement. So I'm giving you two an assignment over the summer." Tsunade said._

_Neither Sasuke or Naruto said a word. They just wondered about this mysterious assignment. They watched as their principal pulled out a manila folder and opened it. She slipped a few papers on her shiny wooden desk and skimmed through a few of them. Her hazel eyes looked disapprovingly at some thing until she caught sight of something that her a mischievous gleam in her eye. BOth boys did not like the deeling they were recieving from that suspicious look._

_"Alright you two," she announced, "I want you to finally settle your differences and heav at least a mutual acquaintance with each other. No more beating the crap out of each other anymore. And that is going to stop with the help of an aid. Sometimes it takes one person to unite a whole body of people; like an evil magician or a mean boss. This _aid_ is hopefully going to bring you at least a little closer together."_

_Sasuke scoffed at this, "Hn, ywhat you're going to make us see a counselor? Don't you remember we already tried that once?" Ah, it was true. That poor counselor was one of Tsunade's last resorts for last year. There'snot much to sat except after her experience with the blonde and the raven, she quit and now works as a nice secretary at a nice business._

_Tsunade shook her head at this. "Oh no, we are going to try something different. Something I have never used before."_

_Naruto leaned in his seat towards the desk. "Well come one! Tell us Tsunade baa-chan!"_

_"Ignoring that nice little name, I'll be happy to tell yiu. You two are going to be babysitting!"_

_There was a pregnant pause in the room for quite a while. Then a booming '_WHAT?'_ echoing the halls of the high school._

_"You have got to be kidding! Babysitting? With the teme! For the summer!" Naruto exclaimed._

_Sasuke agreed silently with him, except in his mind replacing the 'teme' with 'dobe'. He couldn't believe this. An Uchiha, one of the richest, most powerful, influential families of the world was reduced to babysitting some brat with the idiot just so that they learn to get along with each other. How was some bratty, annoying, whiny kid going to help bring them closer? If anything, it seems like it would drive them further apart._

_"Well its just too bad. Neither of you have a say in this! After school tomorrow, meet me back here outside my office and we'll be taking a little trip after school. Dismissed!"_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

**(Back to) Naruto POV**

So here we are, standing outside some school that was a thirty-five minute drive away from our own school. It was a high school. When the old lady said babysitting I thought she meant taking care of 10 or 9 year old. Didn't think we'd be watching over someone almost our age.

We reached the office of the school and we met an old man there. He was wearing a police officer's uniform. Oh crap... we're not gonna be tending to some guy that was in prison are we? Shit shit shit shit!

The man in the police uniform stepped toward Tsunade and shook her hand. She smiled back warmly and thanked him for whatever reason. Well they were going over some details about our 'assignment' I looked out the window to watch some of the school kids.

There were a few groups here and there, some couples spending 'alone time' together, a few loners, and all those cliques you hear about in typical high school dramas. The environment looked pretty friendly. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Sasuke looking towards the police officer and Tsunade. I faced both of them, ready for what they were going to bring.

"Alright boys, this is Officer Aiza and he is here to explain the '_babysitting_' you are going to do. Officer Aiza?" Tsunade stepped aside a little.

The old man- I mean _Officer_ Aiza cleared his throat. "Okay boys, you're principal has told me of you're situation and she has come to me in need of assistance. You see here, you are going to be... mentoring one of the students here. Now you're not gonna get some goody-goody student now, ya hear? You're going to get a little trouble maker, much like you two yourselves." He approached the window behind us and motioned for us to look outside. "Now you see that girl over there? The one with the brown hair and standing real close to that guy with the silver hair?"

Both Sasuke and I nodded, we saw her. Funny, she doesn't look like trouble maker. In fact, she looks straight up like one of those shy good girls... Kinda like Hinata. Except this girl was much hotter. Too bad though, she looks like she's dating that guy with the silver hair from the way she's holding onto his arm.

"Now look closely and see whats about to happen next."

We continued to stare at the girl. They were both walking and some girl with blond hair bumped into her, and it looked like it was definitely on purpose. The brown haired girl stopped and looked back at her. Looks like she was bitching her out. However, blondie didn't seem to really give a fuck. She flipped her hair and gave her some sort of snooty look. I can see brown haired girl clench her fist, damn she looked _pissed_! I definitely would not want to add fuel to the already raging fire. But then blondie apparently decided that it wasn't enough.

Blondie walks up to the boyfriend gets really too close for comfort for him. Oh boy, brown haired girl pushed her away and I could hear a muffled 'Stay the fuck away!' from between the glass and the 25 feet away from the school building. I took a glance at Sasuke to see he how he was reacting. He looked bored but I could see the slightest sign of interest. I grinned and little bit and went back to watching.

I see blondie walk up to brown haired girl and give her a nice little pat on her cheek, which obviously pisses her off. Blondie walks away with the flip of her hair but before she can even walk 3 steps, brown haired girl twirls her around and gives her a sucker punch right to the face! I was _not_ expecting that and apparently neither was Tsunade or Sasuke. Both of their eyes were widened a bit.

Soon both girls are wrestling to the ground. People encircle the commotion; people are trying to break it up, people are cheering, people are recording it on their phones or cameras, people are texting or calling their friends about whats going on, and there are even some people who are actually just watching as if stuff like this happens everyday!

From behind Officer Aiza says. "_That_ is who you are going to be babysitting."

Well fuck me to hell...

* * *

**A/N:** Again... VERY sorry about the false updates! I had a hard time trying to upload this chapter! I just pretty much suck at this stuff. I've been on this site for 2 years but have not uploaded anything until now! But anyways, its a little embarassing having to write this story. I was thinking in my head what original Naruto could play the part of the person who is being _babysat_. None really came to mind and I didn't wanna take an original character and make them someone they're not. So I just made up three of them and stuck them in there. zHope this doesn't turn out to be a pile of poop!


	3. Introducing

**A/N: **Woah! THIRD CHAPTER? I didn't even think I would make it this far. This is like... _AMAZING_! But anyway, you know the drill. Just experimenting with this this shizz

**DISCLAIMER:** I had a dream and it told me something... Naruto cannot, could not, would not, and never be mine

**WARNINGS:** Just a lil bit of those words little kids shouldn't learn yet

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

As the fight continues on between the two girls, Tsunade coughs to get out attention. Me and the idiot turn around and give them our attention. That fight seemed way too convenient for this specific moment of time. So I of course I had to ask, "Did you plan for that to happen?" Officer Aiza looked at my direction and gave a somewhat feral smile. Although he shook his head, saying he was only hoping that would happen to give an example of what Naruto and I would be dealing with.

"So, we're going to begin in about a week. Sasuke-san we've already contacted your family about this assignment. So we're all going to meet again an hour after you're last school day ends. You two are going to have to drive to this address yourselves." he hands us the address to where ever we are supposed to rendezvous.

Naruto stupidly raises his hand as if he were a little kid, obviously going to ask a question or something. "Umm... I can't drive there. I don't have a car and I don't know how to drive." What a shock.

"Well Sasuke, looks like you two will be traveling together." Tsunde snickered.

"No. I refuse."

"Sasuke, you're not being given a choice."

That bitch...

* * *

**The 'dreaded' day...**

We're standing outside some house; me, the blonde idiot, Tsunade, and Officer Aiza. Right now he's pretty much reciting this girl's record to us. Its not really much. Her name is Miharu, age fourteen, attends AP classes, and no after curricular activities or sports. She's been been arrested four times, sent to juvie three times, driving without a liscence once, being caught once for posession, caught once with alchohol, and is currently off probation. Lucky us...

I'm okay with it, nothing I can't handle. However, currently Naruto is squirming. Looks like he doesn't like the idea of babysitting a 'criminal'. Hn, not only a dobe but a wimp. Not that I'm surprised, he's short and has a bit of feminine look to him. And yet he rants about how much of a 'man' he is. I would laugh if it was in my nature to. So I settled for a smirk.

Just about when he's done, there are some voices. It better be her this time, already seven bitches have passed by this house. And of course all of them had made attempts to get at me. Trying to push themselves against me, on my arms, trying to touch me...

So lucky us that it is Miharu and alongside her is that boy she was with last time we saw her. He looks about a year older than her. And she's holding hands with him. Good, I don't want another girl coming at me for the day.

She catches sight of all of us. All of us except the policeman wasn't expecting her to push her boyfriend into some bushes and screaming, "Get off me!" Officer Aiza just chuckles behind us, saying something like 'that was expected.' Sounds like that's something that happens often. However, what wasn't expected and is a little ironic was Miharu coming up to the officer and yelling, "Dad!"

Dad? Ironic, yes. Yes it is.

He walks up to her and gives her a bear hug, much to her discomfort. "Well if it isn't my little princess!" Princess? If you take in her appearance she could maybe pass for one. However, categorizing her in social graces and being a young maiden was another thing I doubt she was trained in. While she's busy prying her dad off her, Naruto is currently gaping at the now discovered biological relationship, and the boyfriend of this girl comes up wiping off dirt and dust from when he was pushed. He sure didn't seemed fazed by it though. I suppose it is a regular thing that happens. All I wonder is why.

"Dad! Stop it!" she finally pushes off her father and takes a good long look at us. First she looks up and down at Naruto. Then she takes a look at me. She doesn't linger long and just looks away.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The adults have left the teens in an awkward silence to 'play' and 'get to know each other' currently placed in the living room. Naruto sits on the floor, Sasuke on the couch by himself, and Miharu and Raiden (her boyfriend's name) are sharing an armchair, much to her dislike. She's pouting with her arms crossed and Naruto is pouting with his legs pulled against him and his head resting on his knees.

"So..." Raiden starts off, "How was school?"

...

"Well," Naruto starts off reluctantly, "me and my friends put cherry bombs inside the football player's lockers."

"Oh... and you?" Looking to Sasuke.

"...Hn." the usual Uchiha Sasuke answer

"Okay then..."

"Ummm... so how long have you two been dating Raiden?" the blonde asked

"Oh well we-" he couldn't couldn't say anymore because Miharu elbowed him in the gut, painfully from the looks of it. "Ah well, Miharu doesn't really like to _talk_ about it."

"Oh..."

"Got any... interesting teachers?"

"A few. I have this one that wears a mask and an eyepatch over his left eye and he is always reading this porno book. He's always late to teaching class and making excuses when he's late. He-"

"Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I had him in middle school!"

"No way! Did he still wear the mask and shit back then too?"

"Yup! I have the yearbook with him in it!"

Then they ran off somewhere in the house. There was an oddly comfortable silence in the room. Well not that Sasuke was really complaining, he could use the silence right now. Being surrounded by a blonde idiot and idiot adults put him in a bad mood. Yes this was just what he needed, complete and utter silenc-

"So..." she begins.

Sasuke looks up at her and has one eyebrow arched. She's leaning forward in her seat, her elbows resting on her knees. She appears to be studying the raven as if he were a rare specimen. A very rare specimen that although perfers solitude and makes no mating call, dozens of female suitors are lined up at his door ready to take him alive and make this specimen forever their mate. "Yes?" the 'specimen' bit out.

An seemingly innocent smile crosses her face. "You must be considered like a sex god at your school right?" The tone was innocent but the question however was far from it. The raven felt something creep up his spine. This girl has yet to have spoken 50 words to him but he alrady feels trouble will stem from her.

He already knew one thing: it was definitely going to be difficult having to watch over this girl over the summer.

"Heey! Whats this for?"

"Naruto-kun! Put that down! You need to be trained to hold that!"

"Holy shit! Its lighting up!"

"Put it down, its not safe for you to handle-!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

And it was going to be twice as difficult with that damn dobe...

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I just started using regulr POV cuz I just randomly slipped out of my 'Sasuke' persona (haha). But really, it was kinda hard for me to write this in Sasuke's point of view mainly because I kept on getting sidetracked and was watching Junjou Romantica. So yeah, sorry it took me awhile and sorry if this one seems kinda lazy-ish. But I got other stuff to do too ya know :) So maybe it if really works out, I'll continue updating.


	4. Breakfest

**A/N:** Yeah yeah you know the drill. We'll see how it goes.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't have enough money to own Naruto

**WARNINGS:** Some of those special words ;D

* * *

**Miharu POV**

Fuck... today is my first day having blondie and that emo guy over. It is damn early in the morning, like 9:30 and I am in no mood for any of it today. But I can't argue with Dad. If I do he'll take my toys away! And that is one of the last things that I want. And that idiot... what was his name.. Naruto? Yeah, he almost fucked it up!

And speaking of Naruto, there he is... in my kitchen. With that guy... Sasuke? Yeah, Sasuke. So yeah, here they both are, sitting on the stools against the island of the kitchen, and here I am in my sweatpants, a big white t-shirt and a big mess. Oh and there is my dad. I'm not a morning person so I just shuffle in to the fridge to get some juice and nod to the company. The atmosphere is uncomfortable and awkward. How are we supposed to fix this?

"Good morning!"

Raiden comes swinging into the kitchen in just his pajama pants. Gawd dammit, I keep telling him to wear a shirt when he sleeps. Or at least put one on when he comes outside his bedroom. He kisses my cheek and grabs the carton I was holding to pour himself a glass of juice. I look at my guests and they're looking at him all weird. Eh, whatever...

Dad looks at the clock and gulps down the rest of the coffee. He gives a refreshing 'aaahh' sound and rests the cup inside the dish. He rushes to the front door and calls for me to open it while he gets his shoes on. "Alright young lady, I expect you to help put those boys straight."

"They look too pretty to be straight." I answer.

"No rough housing, you hear me?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"If I smell anything suspicious I'll be searching every one of you."

"Sure Dad, I'll be happy to smoke up the house."

"Try to be nice."

"I'm an angel, what are you talking about?"

"And Miharu..."

"..."

"No sex! You got that!"

"Just get your butt to work Dad!"

And out he goes, through the door with that mighty, smug laugh of his. But not before he hands me back my holster with my 'toy' stuffed inside. I shut the door and come back through the kitchen. I set it down onto the counter and search for breakfest. Still feel that awkward air hanging around. I thought we broke the ice yesterday. "Why is he here?"

I look back at Naruto and see him standing up and pointing to Raiden. And he's just giving off a dumb happy smile. Idiot, but I answer anyway, "He lives here, of course."

Naruto is hanging with his mouth open and Sasuke... well his face remains the same just with an eyebrow quirked up. "Your boyfriend lives with you? Is your dad okay with that?"

"If he wasn't okay with it, I suspect he would have chased him out by now."

"Well, why?"

"... Its a long story."

"I wanna know!"

"No."

"But-"

"Tell you what, if we ever become buddies, we'll all gather up in one big circle and start sharing secrets. But we're not buddies right now. You are a guest in my house assigned with your friend to do whatever it is this whole thing is meant to do!"

Naruto just sits back in his seat and pout. I don't feel bad though... I won't feel bad. He's not my friend and we don't have to be. I won't share anything I won't want to and that is that. Good... now back to breakfest... eggs.. waffles... toast...

* * *

**Raiden POV**

Well, after that little outburst I wanted to make everyone as comfortable as we could be. Of course Miharu is cranky, Naruto is pouting, and Sasuke is indifferent at the moment. How could I make this better? Maybe If I... make breakfest? Food does happen to reunite the hearts of people or something along those lines?

"Who wants breakfest?" I shout. No one really answers so I just take that as a yes. Besides, it would be rude not to serve guests anything to eat. I grab a pan and some oil from the cabinet behind me and place it on the countertop. While Miharu is still searching around in the fridge, Naruto slowly inches his hand toward her holster. It does not go unnoticed and she slaps his hand really hard. He pulls away with a yelp and his hand is bright red.

"Aah! What the hell?" he yelps. He narrows his eyes and glares daggers and the same expression is returned. I turn to Sasuke who is smirking behind his interlocked fingers.

Grabbing the holster, Miharu uses it as a pointer to Naruto. "Hands off you little fucker. You almost broke my taser when you first got your grubby hands on it. I have a rule and I'm gonna make it simple: _you no touch_!" she growls.

"I didn't almost break it! It scared the hell out of me! I don't know what a taser looks like and I was just curious!"

"Didn't you hear Raiden tell you to put it down? Oh wait, my mistake you probably had your head up your ass to hear him! You shouldn't touch things you aren't supposed to!"

"I was just curious! And what's a girl like you doing with a taser? You shouldn't even be within ten feet of that device! Let alone how to use it!"

"I'll definitely show you that I know how to use it!"

"I dare you!"

"Don't tempt me..."

"I... dare... you!"

Naruto is about to leap over the countertop and Miharu is ready to meet him halfway. However Sasuke grabs Naruto by the waist and pulls him down and wrap my arms around Miharu and keep her from attacking. She struggles a bit but gives a huff when she gives up. "So... I'll make breakfest."

Miharu looks to where I placed the pan and oil. "You're gonna fry something? Jeez put on a shirt at least. You always put so much damn oil on the pan and it jumps out of the pan." I set her down on the floor and she smooths down her shirt. "So go put on a shirt."

I kiss her left temple and ask sweetly, "Would you get it for me _sweetie_?" She 'pats' my cheek and rolls her eyes but nonetheless runs upstairs. When she's out of earshot Naruto lets out a big sigh.

"How do you put up with that?" Sasuke asks. Naruto nods in agreement and crosses his arms. I put the pan on the stove and turn it on to a medium heat. While I wait for it to warm up, I turn towards them and give them a smile. Hmmm... what is the best way to word my answer? They are waiting patiently for my answer.

I lean onto my left elbow, resting my cheek on the palm of my hand. "Well I know Miharu-chan seems... over bearing and overly aggressive. But you have to trust me when I say she's actually quite sweet."

"She's a shrew. How do you put up with that? Let alone _live_ in the same house."

"Haha also trust me when I say she's not like that at home. Only when there is an audience."

Naruto scoffs, "Yeah sure. She sounded pretty bitchy when she told you to go put a shirt on."

"Ah, that may have been her tone but her words were the opposite meaning."

"She gets angry easily." Sasuke stated.

"Anger is the bullshit cover to mask fear. Try thinking hard about why she got angry when you tried to touch her taser. And then think for a moment why she even has it in the first place."

Before anyone else could say anything, said person comes rushing down with a blue shirt in hand. I thank her and give her a quick kiss on the lips. She glances to Sasuke and Naruto for a brief second before looking to the otherside and blushing. Naruto didn't notice but Sasuke sure did. I'm sure we'll all get to know each other very well by the end of the summer.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this took me some time and I didn't think I'd write this much for this chapter. But then again, its kinda easier tto write from your own made up character's perspective of things don't ya think? Yes? No? Ah who cares? But I wanted to get both of my characters point of view instead of it just being from Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke is so darn quiet! I need to get that boy to talk more (when the situation is appropriate). But yeah, just remember that I'm gonna try to keep uploading. Thanks for supporters and all them lovely people :)


	5. Cover

**A/N:** Never have I dreamed that I would make it this far :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I can't own Naruto because its not my destiny too

**WARNINGS:** SMUT... just kidding :) Just some swearing and cabbages

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Dude, you serious? Can't be serious." Kiba said as he alongside his blonde friend. They walked in the park walking Kiba's dog Akamaru. Children played in the grass, old people were strolling, and there were people excerising or jogging around. "No way a girl like that is the daughter of a cop. I always thought that when cops had kids they always taught them how to behave and stuff. You know like no loitering, or no talking to strangers, or no blood alchohol content of over 0.08%."

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Nope, I swear to bob Kiba. Her dad is a cop and she has a criminal record. She's been arrested a few times, been to juvie, arrested for assaulting someone, arrested for possesion, arrested for driving without a liscence, and God knows what else!" the blonde said, frantically waving his arms around.

Kiba sympathetically patted him on the back. "Sorry man. Sounds like you got one hell of a rpoblem in your hands. Especially since you told me that she's supposed to 'help' you and Sasuke get along better."

"I know... She has a innocent face but if you say the wrong thing then she'll tear you to shreds! And get this, her boyfriend lives with her!"

The brunette's eyes widened a bit. "Really? Now you have _got to be_ shitting me. No way her boyfriend would live with her! Especially with her dad's permission!" They stopped at a nearby tree for Akamaru to his 'business'. Kiba kept a firm grip on the leash while still facing Naruto. "Come on man, you really must be shitting me!"

If only the blonde were. He just shook his head and sadly hung it down. Kiba patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly. But it wasn't exactly comforting and it didn't help with the dilemma. Naruto lifted his head and at his friend. However, Akamaru began tugging and pulling at the leash Kiba had in his hand. "Woah boy! Calm down!" Both boys tried to tug at the leash together but at futile efforts.

Akamaru had run out of sight with Kiba following suit. But not before handing Naruto a plastic bag to pick up the mess. Again, the blonde hung his head knowing that he probably wouldn't see the brunette later on. So he picked up the 'business' left behind and walked his way out of the park. Heading towards the street, he stopped at a crosswalk with a crowd of people waiting as well.

He was still contemplating their last visit. That did not go over well obviously. And what the hell was Raiden talking about? Anger is the bullshit cover to mask fear? Naruto was sure that when he was angry, he was just angry. What the hell is all of that?

The light indicated that it was okay to cross. Of course waiting across the street was a crowd of people wanting to reach the other side. When making it across, Naruto looked back and could have sworn he saw silver hair walking further away into the crowd.

* * *

Sasuke stood with his brother in a super market buying groceries. He was irritated for two reasons. One because Itachi dragged with him to go buy food when he was busy doing whatever the hell he wanted to do. And two, the whole 'babysitting' thing was just one big headache. Dammit, Uchiha's do not babysit. They do not spend their summer with a loud mouthed, blonde dobe and a foul tempered she-beast! And damn, her boyfriend left a really confusing message about anger.

Anger? Fear? Bullshit cover? Sasuke was pretty sure that when he was angry, he wasn't using it to cover up his 'fear'. And dammit again, Uchiha's _do not_ fear; they are the _fear_.

_What does that have to do with a taser? For all we know she probably doesn't eve use it. It's probably some weird good luck charm. Or maybe even a security blanket. Wait... security blanket? Angry because it was touched by someone else... Could that mean-_

"Sasuke!"

Said boy snapped his head towards the other man. He sneered at him, pissed that his thoughts were interuppted. It didn't effect Itachi though. "I was asking you about your over the summer asignment Otouto." Itachi said as he picked out fruits, determining what was exceptional or not. Sasuke sneered again. _Punishment_ was a more appropriate word according to Sasuke. "Well?"

"Hn."

"Why don't you tell me."

That wasn't a request. That was a demand.

The younger raven shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans. "We're babysitting a monster."

"Oh? Tell me of this 'monster' Sasuke."

"Her name is Miharu. She has a criminal record but is ironically the daughter of a cop. Her father's name is Aiza. She is a shrew and easily angered. She carries around a taser for some reason that she is obviously not willing to reveal. She has exceptional grades in school but is prone to get into fights with others. I first witnessed her when she got into a fight with another girl who was flirting with her boyfriend. And her boyfriend, Raiden, just so happens to live in the same house with her. Her father is okay with that. She has yet to reveal the story as to why he resides in the same household."

Itachi raied an elegant eyebrow at the description of this girl. He had to admit, she sounded like a handful. He contemplated it while moving onto vegetables. He made a mental note that when he had the time he would dig up some information on her.

"And how old is she?" Itachi asked. This caught his interest.

"I don't know. She's in high school, thats as much as I know." Sasuke shrugged.

"You're attending to someone to your age level? My Sasuke that sounds-"

"What? It sounds _what_ Aniki?"

"Arduous. I'm sure it will be difficult to keep her tamed, she sounds like a wild spirit much like your friend."

"What friend?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. You two are working together in this are you not?"

"That _dobe_ is _not_ my friend."

"Yes of course, whatever you say. But remember Sasuke, you are supposed to gain something from this experience. You could learn a thing or two from this young lady."

"Hn. Dammit Aniki! They are the same! Stop fucking comparing the damn cabbages and lets go!"

"No Otouto, they are not the same. They are the same vegetable but they are not the same. Their weight is distinctly different from each other. And the size and shape is slightly off from each other by a few decimeters. Come look and see for yourself."

Itachi looked to his little brother. His face was stoic but Sasuke could see that he was getting amused by his irritation. The elder of the pair continued to compare vegetables while the younger just silently prayed to kami that both the grocery shopping and 'babysitting' would be done before he even knew it.

At the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw long brown hair whip just around the corner. And what happened to intrigue him was the holster that he had spotted last minute.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh so tired... But hey, I think it's worth it. I usually don't plan out my chapters or anything. I just have an idea of what I wanna write next and I just go from there. I know chapters are pretty short (at least I _think_ they are) but I'm hoping that when I get more into it I'll be writing longer chapters. Hoppefully :)


	6. Dry Cleaning & Wrist Cuffs

**A/N:** Hot damn...

**DISCLAIMER:** Oh Naruto... if only you were mine!

**WARNINGS:** Swearing... maybe some pervyness

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Damn, Ero-sennin dragged me with him to go pick up his dry cleaning. And because of some shitty mix up, we have to wait here another fucking half hour! It's not so bad except the old man won't stop oggling the other chicks in the place. It is such an embarassment. Doesn't he get the fucking idea that no _young_ woman would go for an old guy like him? Can't seem to get it through his head. Whatever, at least he isn't a boring old fart. And at least its fun to see him get rejected sometimes.

And at least it's cool in here. Its like a hundred out there!

The door opens and yet another young woman comes in. There he goes again... _Slap!_ And there she goes.

The employee behind the counter smiles politely and bows slighty. "So sorry gentlemen. We're taking care of everything as fast as we can."

Ero-sennin just waves his hand passively and says, "No problem my dear man. We are in no rush today." Oh great, he's lumping me in with him. Once again the door opens. And looky who it is.

She doesn't even notice me. Just sweeps toward the counter and asks if they have her things. Guy behind the counter informs her of the problem and she has to wait awhile. She nodds and whips out the cell phone. She informs whoever she is talking to that she won't make it in to drop 'it' off. She pockets her cell and turns around.

"Hey." Miharu greets in a bored tone. What she's not surprised to see me?

"H-Hi. What are you doing here?" Yeah, retarded question.

"Picking up my cry cleaning. It _is_ the dry cleaner's after all."

"Oh... what are you... dry cleaning?"

"A uniform."

"For what?"

"... It's not importnat. I'm just here to pick up a uniform."

"Well _hello_ there you pretty little thing!" Jiraiya comes full face with her. She backs away and winces at how close he's gotten. I look down and see that she's got her hand behind her back ready to pull something out. Geez she carries it with her in public? She really does look ready to send 50,000 volts into him. I wave my hands and cross my arms to let her know that it's not neccessary to hurt the guy.

Even though it would look really hilarious if she did. Haha, I could just picture it.

She looks my way and sees my signals. Her posture relaxes and sighs. "Uh hi... nice to meet you." She looks past hm to me. "Who is he?"

"Oh the old guy? He's just my god father, he's no one special." I snicker. Jiraiya sends me a glare and turns back to the girl.

"Young lady, let me formally introduce myself. I am the _great_ Jiraiya! Writer of the greatest novel ever!" he screams, posing dramatically. Miharu taps her chin as if thinking. Her eyes light up and her mouth forms an 'o'. "Ah yes, you recognize me don't you? I know, I am a well known man through the literate world. I am also very well known with the ladies."

She points her finger at him, "Aren't you that guy that writes that one porn chain series? Icha Icha Paradise? Yeah that's you right? Damn, didn't think an old guy like you never had such an imagination to write that stuff. Is it based on your sex life? Or are you exagerrating it?"

I start laughing hysterically. My stomach hurts so damn bad! I had to quiet down cuz of the guy behind the counter. Jiraiya hangs his head and Miharu makes herself comfy on the seat to my right. "So what would it take to prove to you that I, the _great_ Jiraiya, that-"

"You know I'm not eighteen yet right?"

"..."

_Ring_

"Well hello you pretty thing. Do you know who I am?"

I pull out my cell phone and wonder who to text. Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, Choji, Gaara, and... who else? Shit, maybe I need more friends or something. Well I do have Sakura and the rest of the girls but... I glance over to Miharu. She's just sitting, staring into space. Maybe I could try talking to her. I mean I'm still kinda pissed from the first time I was there with Sasuke.

Before I open my mouth, she decides to start things off. "Why are you and Sasuke doing this weird program thing? You know, hanging around and all that stuff?"

My eyes widened a little bit. I guess they didn't really tell her anything really important. "Well you see me and the bastard don't really get along. Like the second we met, our eyes locked I just instantly hated him. And the first time I talked to him, he was such a fucking dick! I accidentally bump into the guy, say I'm sorry, and he calls me a dobe! That damn teme! We met when we were stated freshman year. The principal has done everything she could to get us to stop fighting, but it never works. He is always gonna be damn fucking teme!" I pant hysterically from that long explanation.

Miharu is just staring at me with this weird expression on my face. I'm way out of breath so I just barely pant out a 'what?'

She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Nothing, it's just that when you were talking about Sasuke you were getting like, this certain look in your eye. I can't really tell what it is. Maybe it's like passion or something."

"Passion? Like I _passionately_ hate the teme?" What the fuck was she talking about 'passion'?

"Maybe but I think your 'passion' leads to some other emotion linked to Sasuke. And what's with calling him teme?"

"Well... he's a teme!"

"Is that like your pet name for him? Like the way he calls you dobe? That is so adorable!"

"Wha- What?"

Pet name? What the fuck was she going on about? I specifically call him teme cuz he is one! Like how specifically call Tsunade baa-chan cuz she's old! And how I call Jiraiya Ero-sennin! It is most certainly _not_ a pet name for him and it is not meant to be _adorable_! It not meant to be affectionate! We are not boyfriends! We are not dating! And we are most certainly not lovers!

"Calm your tits man."

"Yeah yeah whatever. You don't have a 'pet name' for your boyfriend?"

"I don't need a pet name for him. Its not a rule that you have to call the person you are sharing a monogamous relationship with an affectionate special name just for them. Calling your partner 'babe' or honey' doesn't mean a damn thing. People think its cute calling their partner 'baby' when babies are only cute when they're quiet but they scream like a siren when they don't get what they want or need."

Okay I didn't have an answer for that. I looked at her arms on the armrests and I saw on her left wrist a wristband. Actually it was more like a wrist cuff. It was black, leather, buckled loosely so she could easily remove it, and it had something written on it. I kept tilting my head at the right angle to try and read it. "Can I help you?"

I sat at my up right position again. She was giving me a 'what-the-hell-were-you-trying-to-do' look. I grinned nervously and scratched the back of my head. "I was just uhhh... looking at your wrist... thingy is all..." She held it up in my view; it read 'Raiden.' "Wow, did he give this to you as a gift or something?"

Miharu shook her head. "No, my dad got us these cuff things for me and him in case we get lost or something. It was weird so we traded them. And Raiden handed his to me sayng some cheesy shit."

"Like what?"

* * *

_"Miharu I promise to you alone that I will forever be yours. You are my only love and that title will always remain to you. This symbolizes my forever love for you in my heart even though it's not a significant item to the rest of the world. Wear this only for me and you. No one else will remove this cuff. And I tell you this, anyone who tries ot force it off will be sorry. These cuffs tie us together like the red thread of destiny. No one can come between the fate thats linked us together. I love you."_

_Raiden buckles the cuff around her left wrist._

_

* * *

_

"Aw that sounds really nice and romantic of him. What did you say when you gave your cuff to him?" I asked. I bet she said something really sincere. How can you not reciprocate that kind of affection? She looked towards me with her blue eyes intense. She twirled a strand of her chestnut hair for a moment. She looked to the side as if she was thinking about telling me. Then she looked back at me.

* * *

_"Listen you, this piece of leather shows that you are mine got it? That means no other bitch is allowed to have you. In fact, no other bitch is even _allowed _to think that they can have you as their own. You are _mine_ and you better get that tattooed in that hot head of yours. You're a smart man but if you even think of going anywhere without this and go running off with a random skank, I'll knock you on the head so hard you'll lose 50% of your IQ points."_

_Miharu buckles the cuff around Raiden's left wrist with a possesive look in her eye._

_

* * *

_

I just stare at her all wide eyed. I must look ridiculous but who wouldn't give her a weird look after saying that. She stares back; I guess she anticipates this reaction a lot. But I mean _seriously_? I thought if you gave a really sappy romantic speach, you're supposed to say something equally sappy and romantic. I look in her eyes to see if I can find any hint of lying. But no, swimming in her eyes serious-as-a-heart-attack honesty.

She sighs and looks at her phone. "Damn, I really need to haul ass." She goes off to the front desk and rings the bell placed there. Immediately a random employee appears. I look around and wonder where the old man is. I see him outside talking on his cell phone. I guess I didn't see him walk out or most likely get rejected by that one girl. I'm betting it is most likely a business call.

An employee hands her the big plastic bag with her dry cleaning inside. The employee apologizes and Miharu just smiles to reassure it wasn't too much trouble. "Sir, we have dry cleaning for Jiraiya-sama?" I get up and go up to the front. He goes to the back to get Ero-sennin's stuff.

"Hey." I turn back to see Miharu just ready to walk out the door. "It was nice talking to you. And I just wanna say..."

"Uhh... yeah?"

"First time I saw you, I thought you were a girl and I was ready to claw your eyes out when I thought you were eyeing Raiden. But then I learned that you were a dude. I was kinda shocked but when you opened your mouth and spouted stupid shit it confirmed to me that you are definitely a guy. Although you look pretty feminine to be a dude. You're shorter than most guys. I bet lots of girls would kill to have a thin figure like you, have soft creamy inviting skin, pink pouty lips, and just have a shining appearance that says 'take me boys but be gentle'."

The man came back out and placed the dry cleaning on the counter. But I didn't notice and poor guy didn't have enough time to get away as I screamed, "_WHAT THE FUCK?"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yay, I'm progressing :) I'm hoping that with each chapter I write they gradually get a little longer. Hope I can see this through with enough support (it wouldn't hurt to review it either). Stay beautiful and wait patiently for next chapter ;D


	7. Oh Kids

**A/N:** I am progressing :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto left me a note saying I don't own him

**WARNINGS:** Swearing and threatening and talking of kids

* * *

**Raiden POV**

So Sasuke and Naruto are here once again in the abode. The tension seems to have calmed down maybe a little bit. They come four days a week from 9 in the morning to 6:30 at evening. So far its only been about three weeks but we've still yet to actually be comfortable around with each other. We've only gotten as comfortable as Naruto and Sasuke feel free to search our fridge. Miharu and Naruto get along a little better now but Sasuke seems a little threatened that they've gotten a little friendly now. Maybe he just expected them to just hate each other. I don't know, I can't exactly probe his mind to see what he actually thinks.

But to help us to get a little more comfortable and learn about each other a little more, we're playing 21 (the card game). Whoever is farthest away from 21 must say a fact or experience about themselves.

Back then when Naruto was young, wouldn't wear 'big boy' underwear because he thought they were lying and trying to get him into panties. It took his godfather 3 months to finally convince him to wear them. He cut hair off a doll because he thought it would grow back. He used to believe that black cats really caused bad luck.

When Sasuke was five, he would take a stuffed blue rabbit and sleep in his parent's bath tub because his brother Itachi told him that his stuffed bunny would become real when sleeping in tubs and if he 'believed' hard enough. His parents woke him up in the middle of the night because he was screaming in his sleep. They thought he was having a nightmare but he explained that the dream was actually nice.

Miharu told the other boys that a few years ago, in her old two story house that her big window looking out into the street had no screen so she would hang on the roof every now and then when no one was looking. There was a day when she was angry and she sat on the edge of the roof looking like she was gonna jump. The neighbors across kept on looking at her through their window. About a week and a half later there was a 'For Sale' sign on their lawn.

I talked about how I used to have an old friend at our pervious town and we would go skinny dipping in other people's pools. During the day we would look for houses with pools and when we found one, we made an arrangement on when and where we would meet. There was this particular house we liked visiting but since we visited it more often than others, we had to be more careful. Eventually the owner found out and called the cops. I came home wet and in a towel.

Naruto asked what it was like skinny dipping. While I was explaining what it felt like the doorbell rang. Miharu got up and answered it right away.

Sasuke seemed interested on how it felt like skinny dipping too. He was slightly leaned forward and was waiting for details. "So when did you start skinny dipping?" he asked. I thought about it.

"I believe I started," tapping my chin with my thumb, "perhaps around thirteen? Yeah I think thirteen."

"How old are you now?" Naruto asked, sparkling blue eyes widened.

"I'm eighteen."

"You don't look eighteen. Wait, if you're eighteen then how old is Miharu?"

"Seventeen. How old did you think she is?"

"Fuck. Well she looks like hella young! I thought she was like fourteen or fifteen!"

"Dobe stop shouting in my ear. I'm right next to you so lower your voice." Sasuke sighed, picking his ear with his pinky.

"Well maybe you would get used to loud noises _teme_!"

"Hn. So when did you get caught?"

"I didn't get caught until I was about fifteen. But I gotta tell you, it was fun as hell. When you're swimming out in the buff, it is like there are_ no_ restrictions. I'm always gonna remember those times with my buddy. Good times, good days." Oh yes, I had lots of good times back then.

"Man, you make me wanna try it! So did your buddy get you into skinny dipping or did you come up with that idea? He sounds fucking _beast_ doing that shit! I wish my friends would do that!"

"Yeah, she did get me into skinny dipping. She's quite carefree about it too."

"_She_? Was your Miharu okay with that? Were you guys dating back then?" I just nodded to answer both questions as Miharu came in. She looked exasperated. I pulled her into my lap. She did what she usually did when I pulled her into my lap in front of company; either squirm until I let her go or squirm until she gives up. She gave up this time so yay for me.

She put an arm around my shoulder and played with my long, silver hair. "Ugh, guys we need to go across the street to go watch over my neighbors kids." Naruto and Sasuke didn't look really happy to hear that and glanced at each other. But when they met eyes, they tore their sight away from each other instantly. Oh right, they 'hate' each other. "So lets go."

"Why do we have to go with you?" Sasuke asked. I can tell he's not exactly good at handling young children.

"Because that's the way things are working for us. Now come one." One thing about women, they expect men to follow along with their plans. And that is exactly as what we did.

* * *

Across the street at the neighbor's house, we stood inside the house. The mother already left with her husband to go to some appointment for a two hours or so. So four teenagers, left to handle with the kids; two 5 year olds, three 8 1/2 year olds, and three 12 'I-think-I'm-the-shit' year olds. Oh and one 4 month old.

Now Miharu and I have handled all of them before no problem. But adding in a hyperactive, ball of sunshine and energy blonde and a dark, brooding, illustrious, gorgeous (no homo) raven seemed to rile them up than before. Well at least the five of them were riled up. The baby was just cooing in my arms. The 12 year olds were up stairs, getting ready for some party the mom told us to drop them off at. Although not before telling us to approve of her oldest daughter's outfit.

Both of the 5 year olds handed Sasuke a drawing just for him, which he awkwardly accepted. And they boy kept on making excuses to be close to him. Like hold his hand or talk to him. All that stuff when little girls like their first crush.

Naruto was playing tag and hide-and-seek at the same time with the 8 year olds. They were running all over the house. Laughing and yelling. Giggling when they were trying to hide.

I was taking care of the baby and trying to calm all the kids down. I told Sasuke to try and get the girls to take their nap time and told Naruto to wear out his little pack until they were too tired and quiet them down. Miharu was checking up on the preteens. When I went upstairs she was, of course, arguing with the eldest daughter.

"Look, your mom told me that I need to check up on what you're wearing and make sure that you're not dressing like little slu- I mean dressing approriately! And that is most definitely not!" Oh great.

"Well my mom isn't here so you can't tell me what to do! I can dress however I want! And I bet you dress this way!"

"I'm the daughter of a cop, my dad would kill me if I was dressing like who- Bed waitress!"

"Well my dad isn't a cop so I can dress this way! Hey let go of me!"

"Change your clothes!"

"I'll tell my mom that you were threatening me!"

"Oh so you're gonna resort to telling me on your mom huh? Well two can play it that game. Well while I'll tell your mom that while I was trying to find a nice age appropriate outfit for you, I found these."

Oh boy. You do _not_ wanna go head to head with Miharu. Never challenge her. If you try and take her down, you can be pretty damn sure that she will take you down with her.

"Oh my gawd! It's not what you think! They're the non nicotine kind! You know, the herbal ones! With roses and marshmallows!"

"Pssh I know that. But you're mom won't know the difference. One look at this and she'll-"

"Okay! Okay..."

"That's right. Go put something else on that covers up those bits. And as for these, I'm getting rid of them. You shouldn't have your hands on them anyway. You're too young to try this shit. And you're supposed be at least 18 to buy cigarettes anyway, nicotone or herbal."

"But-!"

"But _what_?"

"..."

"I thought so."

About half an hour later, they all came down. Although not before Miharu telling both boys to pull their pants up. Geez, what the hell is up with sagging pants? If I wanted people to see my underwear, I would just walk in them. Sasuke put both girls to sleep and Naruto got his bunch to quiet down and just watch tv.

We quickly dropped the oldest kids off at their party. Their parents would later be picking them up. Miharu sighed and massaged her temples. "Shit I swear fucking preteens are hard to handle. And who the hell would have nine fucking kids?" I just laughed. Some people just like having kids I guess. Some people out there want a big family. "Whatever, I know for sure that I am not gonna have my daughter ever try and back talk to me."

"Oh so you want kids?" I laughed. She just blushed and looked to the side. "Well I'm sure you'll be a nice mommy. You can be pretty disciplinary when needed to. And that'll come in handy when you're dealing with teens for kids."

"Ugh whatever. I just know for sure that I don't want kids until I'm like 27 or 28."

"That's ten years from now. A lot of people wait until maybe their early thirties."

"Yeah well, my mom always used to tell me that she thought that was a good age to start having kids."

"I guess so. How many do you want?"

"I do not want to talk about this anymore. I just wanna get to the house, watch over the rest of bunch and just head home."

* * *

Naruto laid face down on our couch, groaning. "Ugghhh! Taking care of kids is so hard!" Sasuke sat beside his head and made that weird 'hn' sound. It sounded like he was agreeing with him. "So teme," he started, "how was having two more little fangirls? Hmmm? Following you around trying to stalk you? Only difference was they weren't begging you to take them!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and made that 'hn' noise again.

"At least they listened to me. It took you twenty minutes to calm down your little minions whereas it only took me too."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"_Teme_!_"_

"Hn. Dobe."

While they were arguing in the living room, Miharu came back in a fresh change of clothes. Earlier while burping the baby, it threw up on her. Of course, no person ever wants to suffer from that so I had to take the baby away from her. She sat down on the couch watching both boys argue with each other. One flailing his arms wildly while the other was just calmly looking at him. And then suddenly they were in a staring contest. Naruto's face up close and _very_ personal to Sasuke's. If you looked closely enough, you could see Sasuke's lips twitching ever so slightly.

Naruto blushed lightly and turned away, pouting. Sasuke just chuckled and smirked. And not like a mocking or smug or superior smirk like he usually shows. It was like a... cheerful smirk. Sort of teasing in a friendly or loving manner. Oh I've seen that look before. I am all too familiar with that expression. Naruto just grins back at him and scratches the back of his head.

* * *

**A/N:** I have got to put more description about my own characters. I mean you all know what Sasuke & Naruto look like but not mine! I already gave some small physcial details about Miharu & Raiden. But you know, I can't paint the picture of what you imagine in your head to be like. Oh well! But I like making Naruto all uke-like! In my mind of Sasunaru, he has to be smaller and little more feminine but I'm not taking away _all_ his masculinity. He is a guy after all. But as an uke he must be submissive! And well... Sasuke has always been dominant. So yeah... reviews for the poor please! *holds up can*


	8. One on Ones

**A/N:** So I'm working on making the chapters more longer! So I must work harder!

**DISCLAIMER:** Me no own Naruto

**WARNINGS:** Talking about some shit

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

So Miharu's decided that she and I should have a one-on-one. She said that I should at least try to understand where I come from a little. Tch, she wouldn't get it. Her world and my world, I'm pretty sure, are two different things. But she's a woman and unlike most women I've met, she will not take no for an answer. So she and I are sitting in her room upstairs. The idiot and Raiden are downstairs, maybe having their own one-on-one.

Here I am. I'm sitting in a desk chair and Miharu is on her bed. Her room isn't fairly girly. Her mirror and dresser top is decorated with a few photographs and some stickers. I notice she one of those little hooks that are meant to hold your coats, except it is hanging a variety of necklaces and a few bracelets. She has a music box sitting on the dresser next to her bed. And with that a photograph of a young woman. Must be her mother. I haven't seen a sight of her so I wondered what happened...

Miharu is just staring at me. She must be trying to figure out a way to start this 'bonding' time. After what seems an eternity she asks, "How do you feel?"

I looked up at her question. No one's really asked me that before. Or ever asked me about how I felt. Majority of people just assume that I'm happy with everything I have. "Angst."

"Ha, of course. So how do you feel about this whole stupid summer thing? You know, supervising me or whatever they call it." She put air quotes around 'supervising'. I wouldn't blame her.

"It's stupid. I don't see how this is supposed to make me and the idiot get along better. If anything nothing has really changed. He's still him and I'm still me."

She was silent for a moment. "I don't know. My dad said that you guys get into a lot of fights. So far, you've guys have had a _lot_ of arguements and I suppose that's pretty normal for you two. But you haven't gone at each other's throats yet. I think that's a good thing."

I thought about it for a moment. Wow it was true. We haven't put hands on each other yet. I wonder how that changed. It didn't really change that we didn't get along that well yet. How was the girl in my view supposed to bring us together? It feels... stagnant. "I suppose but I don't know what kind of progress you're making for us. We're not any closer but we're not really driven farther apart either."

Shrugging her shoulders, she thought for a moment. "I think you're being too analytical about this."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you're thinking too hard about this. Why don't you pull that stick out of your ass and just go with things?"

"Hn."

"Alright fine. But I'm just saying, emotions don't require having to plan things over. When you feel something you just go with it. Like maybe... I don't know being happy. I don't know."

"Hn."

"Hmph. So hey, do you have a brother?"

Ah, so it really was her from that day. "Yes."

"Oh okay. Because I thought I saw you at the super market once with him. I couldn't tell, I just knew he looked a lot like you. Or maybe you look like him?" I growled at that, I _hate_ being compared to my brother. "Alright alright. Fine, he looks like _you_. But anyways, yeah I saw that you were talking to him while he was playing with vegetables. What the hell was he doing with those cabbages?"

"Hn."

"Ugh, no wonder the blondie has a hard time with you. You really _are_ a bastard! Who raised you up like that? Or maybe you were born cranky?" I didn't want to dignify any of those questions with a response. She got the idea and decided what else to talk about. "How do you feel about Naruto?"

"He's an idiot, what else?"

"Of course he is. Everyone knows that. I'm asking how you feel about him. Do you hate him?"

I stopped to think about it. I know for sure I don't hate him. He irritates me, gets under my skin, and he is practically the representative of an idiot society. When I really think about it, how do I feel about the idiot? Or... Naruto. He's practically the opposite of me. If anything, I would normally not pay attention to people like him. Naruto, he's on my mind. "I... don't hate him. But I don't know... him... about..."

She nodded her head. She understood that I was confused about him. I have to admit, she must be good at reading me. Or perhaps I'm just giving away myself too easily. "What's your family like?"

My eyes widened at yet another question I have never been asked before. People know what they are like but they don't _know know_ what they are like. "Everyone has assumed that we live happily because we're rich and beautiful. But that is just people's own made up facade about us. They don't really know anything about Uchiha's."

"And what don't they really know?"

"That we're just one big mess. But we know how to clean it up and act like it never existed."

A silence was put in between us again. I don't want to talk about my family that much. At least not now, maybe when the atmosphere and the timing is right. I'll finally be able to get some things off my chest.

"I understand. When you're ready."

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Sasuke and Miharu were upstairs doing their one-on-one thingy. I'm just hanging out with Raiden. We're on the couch, just talking about like random shit that comes to mind. Just staring at the ceiling, talking about random shit. We sorta made a game with it. We come up with a subject and give a reply less than 10 words. "Okay, umm... high heels." I say.

"Don't know how women can wear them. Alright, those scary pop up videos." Raiden says.

"_Really_ hate those things. Popping gum."

"So damn irritating. Ramen."

"The greatest motherfucking thing created in the whole damn world. Ummm.."

"Hey, you went over."

I sat up and looked at the guy. "What, no I didn't. I counted. The greatest motherfucking-"

"Motherfucking is two words."

"No it's not!"

"It is too!"

"Man, whatever! So I've been a little curious for a little why about something."

Raiden stands up and goes to the kitchen, I follow him. "Yeah and what have you been wondering about little one?" he says in a teasing tone. I growl in response. Gawd dammit! I hate it when people call me little or small! It's not my fault I fall a little beneath the average height of guys! And that I'm look sorta wimpyish but I'm pretty damn tough! I've been in more than a few fights! Oh wait... my question right!

I take a seat at the little island in the kitchen and Raiden takes one beside me as well. "When did you and Miharu meet? And when did guys start dating? And why are you living here too?" I asked all at once. I think maybe I should have asked one at a time because I guess I caught him off gaurd. He thought about it for awhile, like he was thinking about answering me.

He thought about it a little more before answer, "We met when I was six. We started dating when she was twelve. And I'm living here because it is better suited for me." Then he just smiled.

"You started dating her when she was twelve?"

"Well you have to remember that she's a year younger than me. She does struggle to keep up though." Another smile.

"But like, _how_ did it all happen? You told me when. I wanna know how and why!"

Raiden just stared at me. And I mean stare at me like when a stranger is looking at you. "Look Naruto-kun, Miharu and I are little... touchy when it comes to the past. She's not the type that likes to look back on things. She would just rather keep looking forward. And I'm sort of the same way. Now I need you to remember when you and Miharu first fought." I did remember, about her taser and Raiden telling us about anger covering up fear, I still didn't really understand. "There are certain things that tie Miharu down with that object. And it's not something she likes to talk about."

Yeah I remember what she said. She said she would tell me if we all became friends. But I doubt we're getting close to that. "But I still wanna know."

He chuckled and patted the top of my head like I was some kid! "Haha, I know. But trust, I'm sure we're all gonna share secrets sooner or later. Right now just isn't the time. Okay?" I nodded my head. "So... tell me about your life."

"Oh... uuhh.. well..." I stuttered. I didn't really like talking about my life either. It was... hard. "I don't know if..."

He nodded sympathetically and moved on to another subject. "Tell me what you think of Sasuke-kun then."

Oh great, didn't Miharu and I talk about that not too long ago? That whole damn 'pet name' thing. "He's a bastard. What else?" He nodded to that and looked at me as if to continue. "Uh well he's also... a jerk! I mean I swear that guy _always_ has a stick up his ass! He is always so damn perfect! Straight fucking grades! He's the fucking class president and like the top athlete! I always try to beat his ass and it's not enough! The guy is super fucking rich! I bet whatever he wants, he gets! Girls (and guys) throw themselves at his feet! If he spat on the concrete they would lick it clean I swear!"

The other male nodded and seemed to think on the rant for a bit. "Okay I get that. So do you hate him?"

I thought about it for a moment. I don't _hate_ the guy. He just really fucking pisses me off! "I don't hate him. But he has _everything_ going for him! He could get any girl or _guy_ if he wanted to! Any college would come begging on their knees to have him attend their school. If he was given all the money in thr world he wouldn't take it cuz he already has everything! He's always so damn cool and collected! He never shows if he's in pain if he's hurt or nothing! Always with that same damn expression!"

Raiden cocked his head to the side. "So... then what?"

"He's... he's..." _Everything I wish I want_. I opened my eyes at the thought. It seemed so true. I was gonna say that but instead...

"He's everything I need."

* * *

**A/N:** You know I really am happy I started this. I thought for sure my writing was never that good. My dad always told me that I write pretty well but I thought he was just saying that. So yay, my story is actually pretty okay :) Thank you for support and please a review in the review box by the door


	9. Guy Time

**A/N:** Working hard (I really mean that)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not signed to me

**WARNINGS:** Guys with guys

* * *

**Normal POV **

At about one in the morning, the phone rings in the house of Miharu. And it rings _loud_. Probably any normal human being would just let it ring and let it go to the machine. But seeing as Miharu is the daughter of a cop, if her father is in need of a change of clothes and can't come home in the middle of the night, she must be able to act on that. Even if she is incredibly sleepy.

So, begrudgingly, she stomps down the stairs in just a t-shirt and hair tied up in a bed mussed bun. She checks the caller ID, hoping it is just a stranger so that she can take her anger out on them. But she sees her father's number and picks up. "Hey Dad."

"_Hey Miharu._" Officer Aiza answers. "_I need to tell you something_."

"You were having an affair! I knew it!"

"_First of all young lady, there is no reason for me to be having an affair. And I think if I was with someone, I would have told you_."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Pops. What is it? Need a change of clothes? Need me to bring you one of your files in your office?" Miharu asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

She hears her father sigh on the other end of the line. "_You know that investigation I've been working day and night on_?" She nods and grunts a yes. How could she not? Her father came home but spent every moment working on his current case. When she came up to his office to say good night or bring him some food or tea, he would eaither be working diligently or fast asleep. "_Well I'm gonna be out of town for a few days. There are some witnesses that have fled and we gotta track them down. Will you and Raiden be fine by yourselves_?"

"We'll be fine." It's not like this hasn't happened before. When she was younger, when her mother passed, she would have to stay somewhere else while her father was out of town. But it's been a few years since he's actually had to leave town for a few days to go track people down. She sighs into the phone.

"_Alright, good. So as long as I'm on the phone with you, I haven't really had a chance to ask you how things are going with the boys._"

"Things are okay. I mean, Sasuke and Naruto don't really fight as much as you mentioned. You said that they are always getting into fisticuffs with each other over the stupidest details."

"_Well if they haven't gotten into any _physical_ fights, then sounds like it has gotten at least a little better. You must be working that charm of yours._"

"Dad you are always talking about me charismatic. And I always have no fucking idea what you mean. I don't do anything. I don't see how I'm supposed to change things between these two guys."

"_Don't try to think about it Miharu_._ Just go on with the way things are going. Both of those boys are gonna benefit from this and perhaps you will too. Now I have to go now. Tell Raiden to be careful alright. I love you._"

"Okay. I love you too Dad. Bye."

"_Bye._"

Miharu hangs up the phone and sighs. _Dammit I'm tired and I just wanna fucking sleep_. She turns to the entrance and there is Raiden. Shirtless _again_ and in just pajama bottoms. He's leaning aginst the entryway and just looking at her. Miharu's blue eyes look at his sea green first. Then they travel down. He walks up to her and wraps her in a comforting embrace in strong arms. She pushes her body against him and feels hard abs poke against her flat but toned tummy.

"Haha." Raiden laughs. She looks up at him and sees that stupid smile on his face. "I really wish that you this affectionate in public. I don't see why you have to be so shy about it. You're always trying to assert your territory over me." She growls and pushes him away slightly. "Haha, relax. I'm teasing you. I already know your reasons. So was that your dad?" A nod. "Gonna be gone for awhile?" Another nod.

He looks at her concerned. She has her tough face put on but in her eyes you can see how sad she is. "He always comes back." Raiden reassured. She looks up at him warily for a moment but nods. "Come on, lets get to bed okay?" She nodds but as she walks forward there's a sudden pain in her back.

Miharu falls to the ground, gets on all fours and groans. Immediately, Raiden is by her side. He's rubbing circles on her back while she's clutching her stomach. "Hey, what is it? Are you okay?" He's grabbed by the shoulder and is face to face with his dear, beloved girlfriend. In her eyes, he can see the familiar, flaming anger that flares for over one thing.

_Oh noooo... _Raiden thinks in a dreary manner. _It's... that time_.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke arrive together at the house. During their ride together in the car, Sasuke kept on stealing glances at Naruto. The blonde has only caught him a few times and tried scolding him. But he seems out of it. _Shit... I never noticed how damn... In the light he..._ Sasuke shakes his head and just rings the doorbell. There are some crashes heard and a familiar voice of a female. They straded questioning glances as they heard the following conversation.

"It is way too early for someone to be at our door step! Who is that? Is that some secret lover coming to sweep you away?"

"Babe calm down. I don't have a secret lover or anything."

"You're damn right! If you ever had a booty call with some slut, I'd chop your dick right off!"

"I know I know. Just calm down. It's probably just Sasuke and Naruto. Just take your aspirin okay?"

"Don't you tell me to calm down and don't you fucking tell me what to do! I already took my aspirin dammit!"

_Crash_

"Fuck Raiden! You better put me down! I swear to fucking bob that I'll- Hey you open this door right now! I will not be silenced!"

Finally the front door swings open. And there to greet the boys is Raiden, with his hair all mussed up, a bruise on his forearm and all sweaty and out of breath. "Hey guys. Come on in." The eldest male steps aside to let the two in. They hear Miharu banging in a nearby room. Naruto follows her shouts and threats all the way to a closet door. "You locked her in the _closet_?"

"Well it gets her to calm down sometimes."

"Is that okay?" Naruto looked at the wood and noticed that the being behind seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"Well she's a little claustrophobic. She can only stand a small space for a certain amount of time. But it calms her down. Just wait a little longer."

Things go quiet. The only sound is of Miharu's panting behind the door. Then she starts gasping. Then they hear something akin mewl. "Oh my gawd... oh my gawd! The walls are closing in!" Then there's a bump and more mewling. Raiden signals that it's okay to let her out. Naruto unlocks the door and opens it. The boys see Miharu having both arms against one side of the wall and a leg against the opposite, as if she was trying to push them further apart.

Miharu looks up and sees all boys looking at her. She runs out the space and into her boyfriend's arms. "Oh my gawd! I was gonna die!" She looks up at him and pouts, her palms against his chest.

Raiden pats her head reassuringly and smiles. Sasuke and Naruto look at each other questioningly. Miharu was acting... quite uncharacteristic today. They see her visibly relax and snuggle into the embrace. What she would have normally done was push him away and try to act it off. What the hell is going on with her?

The brunette disappears into the living room, and the sound of a _thump_ is heard. And just like the first day of how they all met, an awkward silence drifted among the boys. "What's wrong with her today?" Sasuke asks. It was quite obvious.

Raiden leans toward both boys and mouths _Lady problems_. "But yeah umm... You can't really hang around her when she's like that. It's better if we just leave the house for the day." Sasuke and Naruto couldn't argue with that. Miharu all alone seemed wild. Now Miharu jacked up on mood swings just seemed dangerous. "Not sure what we could do though."

Naruto suddenly swung up his hand. "Oh! Oh! Pick me! I know what to do!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered "What an idiot." On the inside though, he was thinking something quite different.

"Um... Yes Naruto?"

"I should call over some friends and we could spend some guy time together!"

"Oh that sounds interesting. How many friends would you like to invite?"

Naruto thought in his head for a moment. _Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Neji, Sai_... "Six."

"Sounds good. You have to take it up with Miharu though. Make sure that she knows."

Naruto nodded and walked into the living room. There on the couch was Miharu, resting on her stomach with her eyes shut. Naruto cautiously walked to the female, afraid as if she might pounce on him if he were to get too close. "Miharu?" A grunt. "I was wondering if... Me, Sasuke, and Raiden could hang out with some friends?" One of Miharu's eyes popped open and it narrowed at the blonde. "A-All _guy_ friends of course! Just me and five guys spending some time guy together!"

She seemed to think on this a little bit. "Okay," she mutttered, "But they're all meeting at this house so that I can inspect them and give them a pat down. Got it?"

"Got it!"

* * *

"Hey man! What the fuck?"

"Hands against the wall and feet apart. I said _apart_!"

Poor Kiba was manhandled by Miharu as soon as he stepped through the door. Normally he wouldn't mind being touched all over by a girl, but this girl was scary and was not being gentle as she checked his body for any weapons or drugs. He was the very last to arrive. Neji came first because he is a punctual young man. Chouji and Shika came next. Then Gaara. Sai, being the penultimate. And poor poor Kiba. With Akamaru.

"Give me the purse."

"It is a satchel dammit!"

"Purse, satchel whatever. Now hand it over."

Kiba reluctantly handed over the bag and let Miharu inspect it. She pulled various items from the bag and zippers. Doggy treats, a dog whistle, a book on to treat dogs how to do tricks, a gatorade bottle, deodorant, an iPod, some cookies (non special), and a porn mag. Kiba's jaw dropped as soon as she pulled it out. "Well nothing that is deadly, fatal, or heinous. Except for this _thing_. Don't know where you got it, but it's illegal for minors to have their hands on these. But other than that, all of you are clear. Have fun."

Walking away, she rolls up the offensive book and walks upstairs. But not without pecking Raiden on the lips. The doo shutting is heard and Raiden sends everyone an apologetic look. Sai smiles and comments, "She's quite lovely." Kiba and Chouji snicker at the controvert. Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke silently agree.

Shikamaru just utters ,"Troublesome."

"Sorry everyone." Raiden says, smiling nervously. They all nod sympathetically, except for Kiba, who all already know the story explained by Naruto. "So umm... what do we do now?"

* * *

Currently at seven in the evening, all the boys were at the Hyuuga's house. They had decided to play a very manly game of strip poker. They had already gone into a number of rounds. Believe it or not, the boys spent their time together by playing ridiculous games. Playing 21, deuces, giving dares, some beer pong, football, wrestling, and other weird things guys do to pass their time. They're not girls. They don't gossip and paint nails.

For stripping in strip poker, a pair counted as one. So a pair shoes and socks counted as one item. There is no limit to how much you can strip off. Once you're naked, you're out. Howver winning three hands in a row gained you one item of clothing back.

Teetering on the edge of losing all he had left on , Kiba sat in his underwear shivering. He had begged Neji to turn up the heat, but Neji decided he wanted to be ruthless today and declared a firm no. He felt a little self concious with Raiden next to him. Kiba wasn't exactly skinny. He has muscles and he works out too. And compared to little Naruto, he seemed big. But compared to the shirtless eighteen year old next to him, he felt like nothing.

But back to the game, Neji had lost his pants and shoes. Shikamaru took off both shoes and socks. Chouji just took off a vest. Naruto had lost his pants, shoes, socks, and necklace. Sasuke lost just a shirt. And somehow both Gaara and Sai had managed to keep all their clothes on.

"Ugh! Dammit I need my pants back!" Naruto whined. His bare legs were cold and shivering. He hugged them to his chest while still holding his cards.

Kiba sneered. "Shut the fuck up Naruto. I'm in my boxers and might possibly be the first one to get naked and _you_ are the one complaining?"

"Alright ladies. Lets calm down." Sai said nicely. Both boys glared at him. Of course a smile was the usual response. "Alright everyone. Let's make this the final round and make it quick. Gotta get home." Everyone agreed.

In no time at all, Kiba was the ultimate loser. Naruto whooped at him and Sai was giving him some playful remarks. "Whoo yeah!" Naruto yelled. Kiba hissed at the blonde. Everyone looked at him expectedly. EVen Sasuke and Gaara were leaned in. _Everyone_ expected Kiba to actually take off the cotton. In his own head_ Please! Please kami! Please! A distraction! Anything! Naruto or Shika or Chouji would never let me live this down!_

Luck wasn't on his side though. He dropped the item and hung his head in shame. Akamaru, who was sitting in the corner, looked up at his owner. Immediately, the canine dropped his head and covered his eyes with his paws. Even the dog could feel his owner's shame.

"Okay, clothes on. Gotta get home." Shikamaru sighed. "Come on Kiba, I'll drive you home."

* * *

Gaara was driving Naruto to his house. He looked at his best friend. "How are things?"

Naruto looked at the red head and smiled. "It's fine. Everything's fine. Today was really fun. Even Sasuke looked like he was having some fun!"

The mention of Sasuke's name caught Gaara's attention. He raised a non existent eye brow and muttered, "When did you start calling him by his first name? Sasuke I mean." Naruto was caught off guard by the question. Whenever he ever talked of Sasuke to Gaara, he would always refer to him as 'teme' or 'the bastard'. "I guess that program thing is bringing you guys closer together huh?"

The blonde looked down and felt guilt. He hadn't been able to spend a lot of time in the summer with Gaara because of the whole summer things. Not that they didn't hang out at all, but they were just hanging out less than usual. "I'm sorry Gaa-chan. It's not that I don't want to it's just..." Gaara nodded. It wasn't his fault. But still, he couldn't help but feel jealousy. That Uchiha was having his best friend to himself. And the fact that they Uchiha was eyeing the blonde when he was stripping out of his pants almost outraged him.

"So are things better yet?" Gaara asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't want to think about the damn Uchiha and the blonde together in the same thought. "At home... you know?"

Naruto cast his eyes down for a moment."Well, I'm still a little behind my bills. But I'm really close to paying it off!" Gaara was about to open his mouth, to offer his help but was cut off. "No Gaara. I don't want your money. I know you wanna help but I need to do this all by myself. That's what being emancipated is about. Being able to do it on your own."

* * *

**A/N: **I wish I was more specific when the boys were playing poker. But I only know Texas Hold'em, not poker. Oh well, what is a girl to do? But yeah, I'm trying to drag out the chapters a little bit. I want it to sort of slow down cuz I don't wanna spill everything out at once. But I don't want it to drag on and on and on and on. Know what I mean? But don't worry, I've got things covered :) Review please?


	10. Behind Closed Doors

**A/N:** I'm working on it

**DISCLAIMER:** No... just... no

**WARNINGS: **Nothing really. This chapter is pretty clean... ish

* * *

**Normal POV**

On a normal day, when Sasuke and Naruto weren't invading the house, Miharu was usually by herself in the house. She had a job but the whole 'babysitting' program thing reached her work and they decided to put her on a break since she would be busy. It was really crappy for her, she needed to make money for her to afford her own car, college fund, and other important and non important things. But what is done is done.

Usually, she'd be trying to be as busy as possible. But now she had nothing to do but think.

Not that she didn't like thinking. But one thought leads to another and another and another, and then suddenly you're delving into unwanted pictures in your head. Worst case scenarios, bad memories, and just other things you wouldn't want to dwell on. No, she was the never the type of person to want to look back on things.

So currently, she was trying to block things out. How? Scrubbing old grease off pans, vacumming, asking to care of the neighbor's dog, building a house of cards, whatever. She just literally needed to get her thoughts away from her mind. But they always came back. _Maybe instead of keeping my mind off it, I need to confront it._

She did something she had not done in a few years; looking through a photo album.

She walked up the stairs and into the hallway. There was a bookshelf against the left of the wall. It held many books and at least four stuffed up photo albums. She took the very last one and brough it into her room. She sat herself at her desk.

Opening the cover she met the face of her mother. She smiled at the picture. It was like looking at an older version of herself. Except her hair was a little darker and her eyes were green. Miharu ran her fingers over the plastic that kept the paper safe. No one could measure how much she missed her mom. She turned the page again.

Another one was of both her mom and dad. It was of their six year anniversary when they were close to graduating college, and her mom was pregnant. There was that little bump against her shirt but somehow it just made her look beautiful. Miharu thought for a bit. She wondered about having kids was like. She really did her wish her mom was there with her. To let hew know if being pregnant really was a magical thing, or it was just one aching hot, hormone crazy mess.

Or both.

Miharu continued looking through all the photographs. A lot of them she laughed at. She never knew how ridiculous her mother used to be back then. But there were those photos that really made her think about things.

Then she came to the back. The very back. There was a news article from when she was about seven. A murder, in another town far away from the one she lived in currently. The headline read _**YOUNG MOTHER MURDERED IN HER OWN HOME**_. It didn't help that it was the very front of the news paper. And the picture...

_Slam!_

Instantly regretting it, Miharu throws the photo album into the hallway, and jumps on the bed. She crawls under the covers muttering "I knew it... I knew I shouldn't have." She looks up at her night stand and sees the photogrpah of her mother. Reaching out for it, Miharu hugs the frame to her chest.

_I'm sorry..._

_

* * *

_

Naruto was busy bussing tables at his day job. He was glad he didn't have to go see Miharu today. Not like he didn't want to but he had a job and he _really_ neede to get paid so that he could pay off his bills and rent. He sighed as he heard his boss yell at him to greet the customers at the door. Not willing to argue, he stepped up to the group of five and led them to a free table.

By the end of the day, he was completely worn out. He walked out the restaraunt and bid his manager a good night. He went to a nearby bus stop and waited patiently. In just a few minutes the bus came as scheduled and the blonde climbed aboard. He sat himself in the back next to a window.

He never spoke a word to anyone on the bus. No he would just sit and stare out the window.

After a few more stops for people to board, he finally got off. He climbed onto the steps, to the second floor, on the door right to the left. He pulled the screen door open and whipped out his keys to open his front door. The door unlocked but it did not budge. The blonde sighed. _Not again_... He pushed his shoulder against the door and threw his weight against it. _Come on! Open door!_ Finally the door opened and sent the boy tumbling to his floor. He cursed and picked himself up.

He shut the door but not before fighting it again. He didn't want to get reprimanded again for making too much noise. _Oh well, at least I know that a burglar won't break into here so easily_. The small thought made him smile a little bit.

He stepped into the small kitchen. Sometimes he seriously wondered how old this place was. It had a freaking ironing board in the wall like one of those old 50's shows or whatever! Opening the fridge, he checked what was available to eat. Some leftovers, a carton of milk, some juice, eggs, and that cake he bought last week. He checked in the freezer. Some frozen waffles, frozen veggies, ice cream, and a meat. Of course he shut the fridge and went to the cabinet which stored his supply of ramen.

Happily he warms up some water, pours it in the cup, and waits silently for it to cook.

After six minutes, he chows down. And after two and a half minutes he sighs happily. "Ramen really is the best food in the world!" he exclaimed happily.

Taking a seat on the couch, he propped hiss feet up on the little coffee table and sighed. It's not like he had a tv to watch. He has a radio but its all the way across the room. Which reminded him, he had to walk across the room to get his art project done.

Working up the energy, he hopped up on his feet. He picked up the posterboard from against the wall and assessed it. His project was to create a sketch of someone that changed your life. Without even thinking about it, he immediately chose Iruka-sensei. The man really was his savior. He would forever be in debt to him.

He grinned in approval and left it where it was. Time for a shower.

He stepped into the _pink, _but very_ manly,_ bathroom and undressed. He looked into the mirror and assessed his body. Poking at his muscles a little here and there, standing on his tip toes to appear taller, and all that stuff. _I'm not... petite! So what if I'm shorter than most guys! That only means that they fall harder when I knock them into the ground! _Leaning into his reflection, he scanned his face. Pretty blue eyes, sun shiny blonde hair, three whisker marks, and a smile that could knock people down. "I'm most certainly am not... GIRLY LOOKING! I AM A MAN DAMMIT!"

A bump was felt beneath his feet. _Crap, I was talking out loud again_.

After a nice refreshing shower, Naruto walked out in just a simple white towel into his bedroom. Changing into a large, plain white shirt he climbed into the queen sized bed. Good thing too, he always rolled around in his sleep. He laid himself on the top of all the covers since the night was so warm.

He stared at the photograph on the bedside table. It was of a man and a woman. The man had blonde spiky hair much like his own and blue eyes. And the woman had long beautiful red hair with gray eyes. They looked so happy together. Naruto smiled sadly at the picture and whispered, "Good night Mom. Good night Dad."

It always comforted him saying good night to the picture. But when he turned away from it, the empty space just reminded him of how alone he was. And that brought unwanted tears.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, shortish chapter today. I didn't really know what else to type up on this chapter. Remember what I said, trying to drag out this story a little longer. (Sigh) Well I'm working hard thanks to people. Reviews please?


	11. Sasuke Time

**A/N:** OMG

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Naruto, you probably wouldn't recognize it

**WARNINGS: **Uchiha douchebag-teme-bastard-stick-up-the-ass-emo-jerkness

* * *

**Normal POV**

At seven in the morning on a Friday, during summer vacation, one would think that they wouldn't get a surprise so early in the morning. Uchiha Sasuke, was one not so lucky. So at 7:07 AM, the doorbell constantly rang throughout the silent Uchiha household. And seeing as no butlers or maids had not arrived yet, it was up to Sasuke to answer the doorbell. Itachi would have done it himself, but he was too good for that.

Sasuke looked through the little peep hole to see what person in their right mind would think that they could disturb the Uchiha manor without any consequence. He saw a brown head of hair and bored blue eyes. He growled and opened the door. He pulled open the door and was ready to yell at Miharu but was blinded by a flash.

His vision cleared and saw that the girl was holding a camera. "Dammit, what are you doing here so early in the morning and _why_ the hell did you just take a picture of me?" the raven whispered angrily. However he did not receive a reply. Instead, the other was going through pictures in the digital camera. He growled and reached forward to grab the device but it was pulled out of his reach. "Miharu, why are you here?"

The question was avoided. Instead she answered, "Damn, even when you got a bed head you still look hot. But couldn't you even smile? Pictures look so much better when you're smiling. You look like you're ready to murder someone." Oh how right she was.

Not bothering to ask, she pushed past the raven and into his house. She removed her shoes while continuing to take pictures with her camera.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke growled.

A piece of paper was pushed into his face. "I got this letter from your principal two days ago. She said that I had to randomly come invade your hosuehold and stay here for a certain number of time or until I get kicked out by your parent/guardian. And she wanted proof that I was here so I'm taking these pictures and e-mailing them to her later on."

A throbbing vein appeared on Sasuke's forehead. He looked at the intruder who was looking into a mirror hanging on the wall. Walking up behind her, he was ready to grab her by the hair and swing her out of his sight but there was another click. She had taken another picture.

"Will you just _get out_ of here!" Sasuke demanded.

"Uchiha Sasuke! That is no way to talk to a guest! Especially to a young lady!" a female voice scolded. Both teens looked to the source of who was speaking. Of course it was Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto. She was in a robe and in slippers with her hair pinned up. And behind her was her husband, Uchiha Fugaku and Itachi, the brother from hell.

"Yes Otouto, where are your manners?" Itachi asked smugly, a sadistic gleam in his eye.

* * *

"I am so sorry for Sasuke's behavior Miharu-chan. All of the men in this house are not exactly morning people." Mikoto giggled as she poured some juice into a crystal glass. "I'm also sorry, the butlers or maids have not made it in yet. Since it is so early in the morning. Of course we usually do recieve notices before we get guests."

Miharu nodded with an 'innocent' smile and sipped the juice before answering, "Oh it's fine, juice doesn't taste any different if it is poured by a maid or by a mother. And I'm sorry about dropping in about visiting Sasuke-chan so early." Sasuke's blood was boiling at the honorific added at the end of his name. "But you see, it was a mandatory request from the principal of his school to visit Sasuke-chan inside his comfort zone at a random time and I felt like the morning was the best when he isn't all primmed and polished."

Mikoto seemed to understand and sat down in the seat. They were at the dining table. Fugaku sat at the head, Itachi and Mikoto sat on the right of him, and Sasuke and Miharu sat on the opposite of them.

Fugaku leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms. "So tell me a little of yourself... Miharu."

"Well my dad is in the police force. Right now he is out of town on assignment and will be back in a few days, hopefully. My mother has passed. I am an only child and have a record but right now I am off probation." Miharu said with absolutely no hesitation. Sasuke's eyes widened, who would ever be that straight forward? Didn't she want to make a good impression?

One of Itachi's eyebrows was raised slightly. _Huh... I guess Sasuke wasn't lying after all_.

"That is quite bold of you to say all of that."

"Uchiha-san, I believe in telling the whole honest truth. You asked me a little of myself and I did. My record is one of the things I am most famous by. But it does not mean that it is all that I am. But I should say that you do not looked surprise that I have told you this as does your wife and Itachi do. I'm sure when you heard your youngeset son was placed as a 'caretaker' for me, that you would not just let this slip under your nose. So you conduct your research on me and have found sources."

"You are quite sharp Miharu-san, I admire you for that. Yes you are correct, I did do a little snooping on your personal information. But I only did a basic search of you, I did not try to dive into anything too personal of yours."

Sasuke's jaw was about to drop. If anyone else had talked to his father like that, then they would have probably dropped off the face of the earth by his own father's hands and no one would know!

Miharu respectfully bowed. "Of course not Uchiha-san."

Itachi spoke up next, "So Miharu, tell us more of your family."

"Well my mom and dad were high school sweethearts. They married while they were still in college. My dad was in the police academy to become an officer and my mom was studying in the mdeical assistance field but she dropped out. She became pregnant and my dad worked a year in the army as a Explosive Ordnance Disposal and he would have done another year but seeing as my mom was supporting me on her own he decided not to."

"Wow, sounds interesting." Itachi said simply.

Sasuke sighed. How could this happen to him? All he wanted was to just crawl in bed and continue sleeping.

"I think that we should leave Sasuke and Miharu-chan to play. Lets go everyone." Mikoto said.

Before she could recieve a reply from either Fugaku or Itachi, a flash went off. Sasuke was ready to bang his head; really, _how_ could this have happened to him?

* * *

"Your mommy is so nice! Why couldn't you take after her?" Miharu asked as she jumped onto Sasuke's bed. The raven growled as he closed the door and directed his Uchiha death glare to the intruder in his home who was making herself feel at home on his bed. "Actually you do kinda take after your mom. You look more like your mom and your brother looks like your dad. But why couldn't you inherit the nice gene from her?"

Once again, Sasuke growled. "Alright you already had enough time here, now go."

Miharu shook her head. "Nope nope! I gotta report more to your principal than just 'I met Sasuke's family and then he kicked me out.' We need to actually do something. Talk, play video games, have a naked pillow fight-"

"Wait, you _report_ to her?" Sasuke hissed. He stomped towards the bed and glared his most evil Uchiha death glare. However the other seemed to be ineffective.

Simply shrugging her shoulders and laying on top of the dark sheets, Miharu folded her hands behind her head and answered, "Of course. Did you believe that your principal honestly trusts you and Naruto to come for daily visits to my house without any tabs on you? She told me that everytime we meet up, I have to send a report to her right away so that she can see if you and blondie are actually getting along."

_That bitch!_

"And I've got nothing to do today so why don't you entertain me?" Miharu stood up on the bed and hopped off. She egan rummaging and going through drawers and belongings. "Oooh, looky at what Sasuke-chan has!" And pulling up a bottle from a drawer inside a desk, with the label ripped off and about half way empty. Popping off the cap, she took a small sniff and grinned in approval and took a sip from it. "Damn that is good!"

Sasuke swiped the bottle and shoved it back inside the desk drawer. He was ready to scold the girl but she was at a book shelf in the corner of his room. She pulled out a book and flipped through it. Then putting it back and pulling another book out and flipped through it. "Will you stop touching my things?" He stomped thowards her direction but stopped when she held up the book to his face.

It was the yearbook from he and Naruto were freshman. It was opened to a page about the Halloween festival that year. The page was filled up with pictures with ridiculous and cliche captions. But what stood out from all the pictures was of one dobe. And he was dressed in a ridiculous outfit: he wore tight black spandex shorts that stopped at his knee, a short orange shirt that lifted a little which revealed his belly button a little bit, and he wore fox paws and ears. He really was a sight.

The raven just continued staring and staring. Naruto looked like such an idiot in that ridiculous costume and that damn grin on his face. But despite how stupid the picture was, Sasuke felt his face grow hot anyway. _Why the hell can I not look away?_

Seeing that Sasuke was lost in the picture, Miharu pushed the page into his face. The Uchiha pulled away and growled at the girl. She smiled and held up the picture once again, pointing to the picture of Naruto. "Don't he look cute? I swear I could just lock him in a room and keep him to myself!"

"Not If I get to him first." Sasuke blurted. His eyes widened at what he just said. He looked at his company but her face didn't seem to be surprised at what he just said. He looked away with a blush on his face. "I was just... I mean..." _Shit, what the hell was what?_

Miharu placed the book back on the shelf and smiled. "Naruto quite is the character, isn't he? I've never met anyone like him. And I bet if I did no one could compare." Sasuke nodded in agreement. He couldn't really argue with that. He's met some annoying people in his life, but no one annoyed him like Naruto did. "He's always so passionate and outgoing. He's not afraid and he's always smiling. He almost seems fearless. Don't you just envy that?"

"He's an idiot." Sasuke bit out. _What's this pounding in my chest?_

"Perhaps so."

"I mean it." _Don't I?_

"I know you do."

"Will you fucking stop it?"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"Just- Just stop!"

"I'm not _doing anything_. Whatever is going on in your head, it's all you. All I did was just talk about Naruto a litt-"

"Don't mention that dobe's name!" Balling his fist, Sasuke rammed it into the wall in pure frustration.

There was a pregnant pause between them. Miharu took a seat back on the bed and crossed her legs. "You remember why you guys are doing this thing in the first place?" Sasuke nodded. "He told me about when you guys first met, you just straight up called him a dobe and that's how things started off from there. What's your problem with him? You can't just not like him for no reason. And 'being an idiot' doesn't count. You must have some sort of sub concious reason to pay him such special attention."

Sasuke sat on the thought for a moment. Pulling his arm back from the wall, he sat himself on the chair for his desk. _Sub concious reason..._

"He... is always... so damn happy. The idiot doesn't ever stop smiling. He doesn't know anything! He just smiles like a damn fool! Like nothing ever affects him! It's like... he's never experienced pain or sadness before! I want him to..."

"Feel what you feel?"

He turned back to her, confused about the comment. "What?"

"Have you ever been happy before?"

No answer.

"I'm guessing no. But it seems like you've been hurt a lot. Maybe... you're jealous of Naruto because he seems so happy."

_Jealous? Jealous of the dobe...? Naruto?_

"But you should think about it a little more. Maybe stop to consider that Naruto has already suffered enough in his life. And smiling and being happy is just the natural thing to cover it up."

_Has he really suffered? No... no one that idiotic can just cover up their feelings by just... acting like it never happened._

"Well, I think I've spent enough time here. So you just go ahead and think on that. I'll see you next week."

* * *

Itachi was walking up the stairs with a tray when he saw Miharu coming down the stairs. "Oh? You're leaving so early Miharu-san." The eldest stopped in front of her and held up the tray to her. On it was some onigiri and two cups of tea. She took one onigiri and bit into it and smiled at him.

"Yeah, Sasu-chan and I had a little talk and he's got things to think about. Don't worry about it, I didn't break him or anything. Thank you for having me over Itachi-san." Giving a polite bow, Miharu saw her way out the door.

Continuing to walk up the stairs, Itachi let himself into his little brother's room. Sasuke sat against his bed on the floor, looking lost in another world. He noticed the hole in the wall but decided not to mention it... for now. He set the tray on the desk and sat himself on the edge of the bed, his knees right next to his little brother's head. He swayed his knees affectionately next to his head, recieving a growl.

Hesitantly Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead like he used to. "What do you want Aniki?"

"I just thought I would come and check on you Otouto. You seem to be thinking hard about something. Why don't you tell your dear Aniki?"

"It's none of your business."

"I believe it is."

"Grrrr... Fine. When people smile, what do you think it means?"

"Well, the most obvious sign is being happy or glad. But one of the least obvious signs is covering up another emotion. Like being upset."

"Why would people want to just cover it up? Why bother hiding the pain when it just hurts you?" _Why does he?_

"Sometimes people who hide what they're really feeling, they don't want people around them to know that they are in pain for their sake. For people like that, it's about being unselfish and not let your problems burden the people you care about. Or others who have had it hard in their pasts, they don't want to look weak and put on a tough face."

"But why bother?" _Which one does Naruto do?_

"I don't know. It all depends Sasuke. If you know someone like that, maybe you should ask them."

* * *

**A/N:** Will Sasu-chan stop being in denial? Wait patiently and while you're at it, leave a review (please)


	12. Naruto Time

**A/N: **Holy shizzle-bits! I didn't notice that I made it past ten chapters! Let's celebrate!

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no belong to me

**WARNINGS: **Uzumaki dobe-ness

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was about eleven in the morning and our favorite blond was stretching to the still-morning sun. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he looked to his window and smiled as the sun poured out of the blinds. The blonde jumped out of bed and into the bathroom to prep for the day. However as one foot was in the room someone knocked on the door.

Once again fighting with the door, he cracked it open a little to see who it was.

"Finally! I came by three times and you didn't answer the door!"

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows. "Miharu?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Why are you-?"

"I'll answer inside! Now hurry up and let me in! Just standing here makes me paranoid!"

Naruto nodded and once pulled the door open, which was not willing to cooperate. Suddenly the door swung open and Miharu just walked in. She shut the door behind her with no problem at all. She dropped her bag onto the nearby couch and shut her eyes. Naruto however was staring at the door. "Did you fix it?"

Without opening her eyes she answered, "What do you mean?"

"This door! It just always fights me or something! I have to give it a few pushes to make sure it closes!" Naruto said pointing at the door accusingly. However, his 'guest' just shrugged her shoulders. The blonde sighed and sat right next to her. "So... watcha doing here?" Immediately a paper was shoved in his face. Blue eyes read over the print and he sighs. That seemed so like her. "Okay, so did you already visit Sasuke?"

Miharu nodded.

"How did it go?"

"Hm... well he's got things to think about."

"Oh... what did you do?"

"Well I met his family, took some nice pictures of his house, and we talked for a bit." she sighed. Naruto was about to answer when his stomach growled loudly. One blue eye of his guest was directed towards him and she smiled. "You sound hungry."

He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Uh yeah I just woke up."

"I could tell. So let's make something to eat." she said as she got up from the couch. She found her way to the kitchen and looked around. "Wow, this place must really be old." She found a small closet and when she opened it, she saw the ironing board in the wall. She closed the door and looked at Naruto who was at the fridge. "Yup, really old. So watcha got?"

She bent down to the fridge and at its contents. _Not really much to work with... _She stood up and opened all of the cabinets in the kitchen. Some spices, dishes, cups, silverware, pots, pans, and ramne. Lots of ramen. She picked up a cup and gave a look to her host. Her reply was just a sheepish grin. It's not that she didn't like ramen, but you can't live off of one thing forever you know?

Placing the cup back she said, "Okay, go get dressed and put some pants on."

Naruto looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because you don't really have much and I can't work with what you have. We're going grocery shopping."

* * *

At the nearby super market, Naruto pushed a cart as Miharu scanned the items on the shelves. She grabbed meats and fish and lots of spices. She put in two big bags of rice, some sugar, flour, vegetables, and basic stuff like eggs and juice and cereal and whatnot. By the time they finished shopping, they both had to push the cart. Miharu payed for everything. And Naruto wouldn't mention it but the amount of money for all the food they bought, he didn't even earn half that much when he got his pay at his job at the end of the month.

Luckily for them, Miharu drove a car. However she was quite paranoid about leaving it alone in Naruto's neighborhood. So she had him carry all the bags to the second floor of his apartment. And once that was done, they rested for a bit.

They both were on the couch with their feet propped up on a small table.

"How did you pay for all that?" Naruto asked, "You have a job or something?"

"Of course. I'm seventeen, I gotta start making my own living and making my own money." Miharu answered.

"So... what now?"

"We cook obviously." she said teasingly as she punched Naruto on the arm.

"Ow... well yeah but I don't know how to."

"I'll show you. It's easy."

* * *

"Just sort of sprinkle a little of salt and pepper on there." Miharu instructed. Naruto did as so. He smiled and looked at the first dish he ever made. Chicken curry rice! It looked really good! He was ready to chow down. "We're not done cooking yet." The blonde looked at her with shocked eyes. He was hungry and they made food! Now she was going to deprive him of it! He gave her puppy eyes and pushed out his lower lip. "Calm down. We're gonna eat but we're gonna make more food is all."

Naruto looked at her and asked, "Why? We already have something to eat. And I'm hungry!"

"Yes we do. But for one thing I bought too much to put all of it in the fridge. And two, I at least wanna make you some left overs."

"For what?"

"Because I just care about you like that." She bent over and looked through some of the plastic bags. Naruto eyes widened and he blushed a little bit. He thought that Miharu didn't care about him at all! Maybe they were going to be friends after all! And plus, anyone who could cook for him delicious food was okay in his book! "Okay, show me to your grill."

* * *

About 45 minutes later, outside of the apartment Miharu was grilling while Naruto was eating the curry rice. "You know, you don't really look like the cooking type." Naruto commented. Miharu nodded in agreement while still keeping her eye on the meat. Naruto sighed and placed his bowl down on a picnic table. "So... what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

While turning over the meat she answered, "Don't know. I figured that I'd just let Raiden make the money while I stay home and do what a wife does; cooking, cleaning, taking care of kids, and whatever. Not that I won't go to college but I don't really know what I'd do in my life yet and that's the only thing that I can see."

Naruto nodded. "I can't really picture you being a house wife. I thought you'd do what your dad does. You now, being a cop and all that stuff."

"Nah, Raiden is gonna do that. I have some basic training but I don't think it's for me." Turns over the meat again.

"Well I-" Naruto stopped and his eye widened. He gave a mischevious look and grinned at his companion. The other just looked at him and gave him a 'what?' look. She grabs a nearby plate that they took outside and places the now cooked food onto it, then places it on a picnic table and readies the next batch to be cooked. "Did you just imply that you and Raiden are gonna get married?"

The blonde's grin widened ear to ear when he saw her face light up in red. She threw him a glare and looked away in embarassment. Then she coughed and muttered something about the meat. Or dead meat. "Shut up and help me bring those plates back upstairs. I'm done cooking."

So about an hour later, they sat in the kitchen full and stuffed.

"Damn that was nice! You sure know how to cook! Raiden is one lucky to have a future wife like you!" Naruto exclaimed. There was thump beneath the table and Naruto 'eeped'. "Haha gotta remember to keep quiet." Miharu just rolled her eyes and began packing away some of the groceries they left out.

There's a knock on the door and Naruto goes to answer. Once again struggling against the door, he opens it and is greeted by the mailman. He thanks him and then closes the door. He sorts through the envelopes and sighs. All bills. _I can do it. I can do this! Just gotta work harder! _He walked into his bedroom to put the bills on his bed until he saw Miharu holding the picture frame.

The blonde suddenly felt somber just thinking about the picture.

"Is this your mom and dad?" she asked. Naruto came up beside her and nodded. "You look a lot like your dad. And your mom is beautiful. But what did you inherit from her?"

Naruto thought for a moment and answered, "Well Jiraiya told me that I got my dad's looks and my mom's personality. I think I do, I just barely remember them."

"Oh... What happened?" Naruto shook his head in reponse. He just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Miharu nodded in understand and set the frame back down. "So tell me, how do you think both you and Sasuke are doing in this whole weird thing?"

He once again thought about it for a moment. "I think we're doing okay. I mean I guess."

"Okay... so what are your thoughts on Sasuke?"

_He's everything I need_

Naruto's face heated up. He couldn't believe he just blurted that out! That wasn't even what he was thinking! "He's okay... I guess..."

"Really? Just a few weeks ago you went on and on about how much you hate him. Did something change?"

"W-Well I... think so?"

"And what changed?"

"Hmmm... well I actually thought about it for awhile. And I was just thinking... that maybe I could.. try to understand Sasuke a little more..."

Miharu nodded to the thought. "And what has brought you to that notion?"

"I know he's a bastard but I figured... that I should know why he's such a bastard. The guy has and could have everything he wanted and he doesn't show anything. I bet he wouldn't even smile if you put a bunny in his arms. So I should investigate!"

She nodded once again. "Sounds good. How do you think Sasuke gets what he wants?"

Naruto scoffed. "Are you kidding? We've all the met guy and it's pretty damn obvious! He would either use his money or his looks!"

"Okay. But why don't you describe to me what makes Sasuke so attractive."

"Well I've seen him changing in the locker room. And I gotta tell you, the guy looks rock hard right here," Naruto emphasized by thumping his stomach, "and he looks pretty lean. He's got mucsles I admit. I would kill to get a bod like that! I mean look at me! Well actually one of my greatest talents is that I'm quick on my toes! I'm really fast! I even joined the track team! One time I-"

"Naruto! You're getting distracted. You're supposed to describe to me what makes Sasuke attractive and how he would use his looks to get what he wanted, supposing if he actually did it."

The blonde smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Right! But anyways, you got my point. He has a hot bod. Sasuke doesn't smile a lot- oh wait, I should probably make that _at all_. But I could tell that if he did, people would just drop dead. He has black hair and I could swear from certain angles that it looks blue sometimes. He has pale skin and he has black eyes. I've been up close in his face before and I know for sure they're black. Or some sort of color related to black. When I really think about it, he kinda reminds me of a vampire. You know because of the way he acts all mysterious and aloof or whatever. Which, you know, is obvious why people get so crazy over him. I mean who wouldn't? Vampires are really hot and he definitely reminds me-"

The blonde stopped mid-sentence and processed about what he was actually saying about Sasuke.

_Hot bod. Smile... people would drop dead. Dark... Aloof... Mysterious... Like a vampire. Really hot... Sasuke..._

"Aaaahhh! N-Now wait a second! I wasn't saying that- Well I was but I didn't mean it like that! Wait I...!" Naruto exclaimed and began waving his arms around in a frantic motion. There was another thump beneath his feet and he instantly brought up his hands to his mouth. There was a pregnant pause and then the door began to knock again.

Naruto was still fussing in his head so Miharu went to answer the door. He crouched on the floor and began tracing circles onto the hardwood floor. Officially now he was utterly confused. _What the hell was that? _He suddenly noticed how warm the room was. He heard footsteps return to the bedroom and stop in front of him.

He looked up at the girl and stood up.

"It feels a little warm..." Naruto said.

"Well the entire time you were talking about Sasuke, you started blushing." Miharu commented nonchalantly. Naruto ran into the bathroom to look at his face. She was right! He was blushing! Manly men do not blush! He ran the faucet and began splashing cold water on his face. He looked up at his face again. It wasn't going anyway! Again he began splashing water on his face wildly. "Hey! Quit it! If you keep doing that you'll get water in your nose!"

And just like she said, he got water in his nose. Miharu grabbed a nearby towel and handed it to the blonde. He took it gratefully and blew into the cloth. He sighed and looked into the mirror again. It is was still there dammit!

And what was worse was that he was still thinking of Sasuke! He looked up at Miharu and buried his nose into the towel.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

He shook his head and spoke into the towel, "I kinda feel something in the pit of my stomach."

Miharu cocked her head to the side as she leaned into the doorway. "What do you feel?"

"I don't know... I always feel something when it comes to Sasuke. I always get so frustrated when I see him! He's always so damn cool! He has all the traits that I want. He's always so calm and collected. If he was in a hostage situation he would keep that sme face. He has all the things that I want in life. I don't hate him but I think I..."

"Really like him?"

"... Yeah... I think I do..."

* * *

**A/N: **Think I kinda rushed the ending a little bit. But oh well... review?


	13. Lolita Cafe: Dressing up

**A/N:** Sugar cake

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto not mine

**WARNINGS:** Some cussing... some dressing up

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I'm waiting for Sasuke in front of the apartment complex. I've been thinking about him a lot for the past three days. It is already the next week and we're going back to Miharu's house.

Miharu stayed with me for awhile after I sorta discovered that I... kinda liked Sasuke... a little bit. Just a little bit! How could this have happened? My whole world is upside down! Me! Like Sasuke?

And speaking of the bastard, his car pulls up. I walk up to it and pull open the car door and slide into the passenger seat. Woah... Sasuke looks kinda... tense. Like he's really thinking hard about something. He's gripping the steering wheel and his head is sort of hung down. I reach out and poke him on the shoulder. "Uhh.. Sasuke? Are you okay?"

He directs his gaze on me and I instantly regret it. His eyes look red, like they're on fire or something. And I can't exactly say what he's feeling, all I know is that it's pretty damn intense and it makes the temperature rise up to fifteen more degrees. And it's already pretty damn hot as it is.

I just look away and mutter, "Can you just drive already teme?"

And of course the usual, "Hn."

Starting the engine, he just drives off. And the car is unusually quiet. Yeah we actually talk when we head over to Miharu's house but it's different today. And the quiet is not comfortable. And as much as I wanna say something, I have a feeling I might just end up saying the wrong thing. But dammit I can't just stay quiet!

So the first thing that comes out is, "Nice... weather today?" Sasuke doesn't even answer me. I forgot that he's an ice prick, anything bright and sun shiney he'll snuff out. Jerk! That guy literally needs to brighten up! Heh, maybe one day I'll sneak into his house, raid his closet and replace every dark piece of clothing with the brightest colors I can find. Haha, that would be really fun...

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Sasuke stop in front of the house. I looked at him but he seemed to be looking past me. I followed where his gaze was leading to.

Miharu was rushing out in a pair of gym shorts and a tank top, wearing flip flops, her hair all curled up (nicely I might add), holding some plastic bag, and rushing towards the car. She opened the passenger door and got inside the back and sighed. "Wow, you guys came just in time! Okay, lets get going."

Sasuke glared at her by looking at the rear view mirror. "Go where? What's going on?"

"Ugh, I'm not supposed to be working this summer but they called me anyway because no on else is available. Fucking calling me at freaking nine in the morning when they want me there in forty freaking minutes. So I had to take a shower, rush doing my hair, but I didn't have enough time to get into my uniform or do the rest of my make up. I would have hopped in my car but you guys drove up right when I locked my door. So lets get going, I only have fifteen minutes left to get there and I need that time to change into my uniform. So hop to it."

* * *

I was really caught off gaurd when I saw where Miharu works. Maybe I'm just stupid and I didn't notice the sign on the front that made it obvious, but this is one of the last places I'd expect her to work in. Now inside and out it looks like a regular cafe. Well a regular, fancy, add-an-extra-twenty-dollars-to-your-wallet/purse cafe. What was strange was that all the waitresses were in these weird dresses. They didn't look bad just... really different.

The waiters were dressed normal though.

All the waitresses looked like they came in different varieties. Some were dressed all girly, some in all black, all white, casual-ish, punk, goth, and whatever else was out there.

"Naruto, stop gawking. You're gonna get in the way." Miharu scolded. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into some backroom, with Sasuke following. "Manager, I'm here!" she called.

Immediately a woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties appeared. She had black hair, sorta red-brownish eyes, and was dressed in a kimono "Ah, Miharu-chan. You came just in time! Oh, and you have friends with you?"

"Yeah, it's that whole summer thingy I told you about. Guys, this is the manager of the cafe, Yuuko. The blondie is Naruto, and the broody one is Sasuke." Yuuko bowed slighty and smiled. Sasuke and I did the same, except without the smiling part, at least for Sasuke. "Well, I'm gonna go get changed now." And Miharu disappeared just like that.

I looked at Yuuko who was still standing in her spot. "So ummm... Yuuko-san, what kind of cafe is this? Is it cosplay cafe? Because all the girls seemed to be dressed up."

Yuuko shook her head and smiled, but I could swear I saw her ey twitch a little bit. Did I insult her? "No Naruto-kun. It is _not_ a _cosplay_ cafe. Didn't you read the sign when you came in here?"

"Hn. He's a dobe. Of course he wouldn't notice." Sasuke added in before I could even respond. "Their sign said 'Lolita Cafe'. Are you short sighted too?"

"T-Teme! Shut up! So what if I didn't read the sign first! Not everyone has to pay attention to nit picky details like you do!" I shook my fist at him. I can't believe that I even thought of him an love interest! Wait! That didn't come out right!

"Reading a sign isn't 'nit picky' you dobe. It's just common sense. Or do you lack that too?"

"Sasuke I swear that I'll-"

Yuuko put a finger to her lips and shushed us. "Inside voices please, we have many customers today and we don't want to disturb them."

"Ne ne, Yuuko-san? What's lolita?" I asked her.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you're so cute. Lolita is a fashion that originated in Japan. It's styles are influenced by the Vistorian era fashion, specifically the Rococo period of that time. It has added in its own gothic and original designs which has created has many different sub styles, which is why you see a variety of waitresses wearing different clothing. Lolita fashion is supposed to be a conservative fashion. No blouses too low or skirts to short. All Lolita fashion must appear modest in their outfit." Yuuko explained.

Miharu came from where ever she came from all dressed up.

"An example of one of the sub styles is this one. Miharu dressed as a Sweet Lolita."

Now I can't really explain what kind of dress Miharu was wearing because I don't know shit about 'lolita' fashion. All I can say is that she was wearing a dress that was pink and black with roses, she wore pink heels, black tights, and some weird bow But I had to say the look really suit her. If I didn't know what kind of person she was, I would think that Miharu was actaully sweet and innocent. Actually, the fact that was was dressed as a Sweet Lolita seemed a little ironic.

"All right. I'm ready. Where's Raiden?"

"He's working first floor today. You'll be taking a your first shift with him. After your break, you'll take your second shift on the second floor." Yuuko was again bowed and left. I'm guessing to her office or something.

Miharu sighed and smoothed down her hair. "Time to go to work."

* * *

I saw Raiden also serving customers. And Miharu kept on going back and forth from table to table. They looked really busy, I guess I should expect that. The place is pretty full. I wonder what the second floor is like? More people? Less people? Ugh this was boring. But it was better than staring at Sasuke. Every now and then my eyes would drift to him. And I wouldn't even know it but sometimes I would _just _stare at him! And he's even caught me a few times! I need to do something!

"Hey... ummm... here's my number. If you ever wanna call me, I'll always pick up." Some girl said giving Sasuke a piece of paper. Gawd, that was like the eighth girl that came up to him to try and give him his phone number. He didn't reach out and to take the paper. He just went 'hn' and tried to stare her away. The girl placed the paper on the already set placemat and walked away.

I wonder if she noticed the little pile of paper neatly stacked next to Sasuke's elbow.

Without a word, Sasuke once again did what he did to the pervious pieces of paper. He unfolded the paper without glancing what was written on it and began pressing it until it was a flat as it could be. And then he stacked it according to the beginning number and the ending number. I know because he knew I would ask. Fucking bastard...

Miharu passed by again with a empty tray. I grabbed quickly onto her arm. And she immediately grabbed my hand and squeazed it painfully like my hands never felt before. "M-Miharu... you're going to break it."

"Hm? Oh sorry Naruto. I thought you were one of those 'specific' customers that we get sometimes. What do you need?" Miharu said as she pulled up a seat at the small table we sat at.

"Do we really have to wait here? How much longer until we can leave? I'm bored!"

"Alright shut up, you sound like a brat. Maybe you guys can help serving the customers or cooking or whatever. So you two come with me." She sat up and we followed her to the backroom again. There Raiden was busy tying his tie on his uniform. "These guys are gonna work. See if you can find two uniforms for them."

Miharu just pretty much pushes us and leaves.

"Haha okay then. Come with me." Raiden leads us down into a hallway and through a door. We see that it's a locker room. He goes to a closet and opens it. "Okay, let's see if we have any spare uniforms." He pulls out a uniform exactly like his own. Black pants, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and some vest thingy. I think it's called it's called a waistcoat. He compares the size of the uniform to me and Sasuke. "Here Sasuke, I think this will fit you better."

Sasuke takes the uniform and walks away to change into it. Raiden looks back at the closet and smiles back at me. "Sorry Naruto-kun, looks like there's no more. But I think even if we did, it wouldn't fit you. We don't have any waiters that are your size."

I growl and shake my first at him, "What? I'm plenty big! And what am I supposed to do? I don't wanna wait around watching people go back and forth! I need to do something!"

"Okay okay. I'll take you to Miharu and she'll take care of it. Sasuke I'll be right back!"

"Hn."

Bastard can't even give a proper 'okay'.

So Raiden drags me back out of the room and into the kitchen. "Hey, you on break?" She nods. "Okay. There isn't another uniform for Naruto. Do you have anything he can wear or something?"

I snap my head to the guy next to me. "I am not fucking putting on a dress."

"Relax, maybe we'll have some Kodona uniform for you. Hopefully it will be your size." Miharu said. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the backroom again. Then she went down a hallway opposite from the one Raiden went into and into a locker room. A _girl's_ locker room. Only it was a little different. It had a big dressing mirrow with a table full of neatly stacked make up. And Miharu just walked up to a pair of double doors and opened it. "Alright, hopefully we'll find a Kodona outift for you. I hope some of the girl's left at least one. We have our own outfits but we have spare ones here to keep variety going for us instead of wearing the same thing over and over."

I grab a chair at the big dressing table and sit down. "What's a Kodona?"

"It's another Lolita style. Only it's a guy style. But... it looks like they've all been taken. So you're gonna have to be a waitress for the day."

I was about to run away but I was pushed into the walk in closet and onto the soft floor. Then I was pulled up by my sleeve. I looked up Miharu who was browsing between the dresses. Hell no I was not going to wear a dress! I have some dignity you know! So I start tugging and pulling but Miharu has a fucking iron grip.

She picks out some outfit and holds it out. She looks back at me and then the outfit and nods in approval. "Yup, I think you can pull this off. So wear it." The look she gives me tells me that I shouldn't argue. So I strip out of my clothes and into the skirt and shirt. It looks kinda like a seifuku. Only the sleeves are short and puffed out a little bit, and the skirt is shaped kinda weird... like a bell or something. And I'm wearing black and white striped socks. This could not be more embarassing. "Wow, you look good. You're boxers are showing though."

Yes! That may be my excuse to get out of this thing! But immediately, Miharu folds up the fabric up high to my thighs and pins it. She takes a step back and nods in approval again.

"I change my mind, I don't wanna do this." I try to walk away but once again I am pulled back.

"Nope. It's already on and there is no choice to take it off until my shift is over."

"And when is it over?"

"Six thirty. And I have to close up. So let's get started."

"I have to work now?" I can't do this! Dammit, why did this happen to me?

"No, I have to make you pretty first. Mandatory rule is all female workers who are dressed up must at least wear a little bit of make up. Don't worry, you'll look nice. I'll make sure of it."

"But I'm not a fucking girl!"

"You're dressed as one. And it's much too late. Most likely Yuuko-san has already been informed about you and Sasuke. And I must say that Yuuko-san take our jobs as Lolitas very seriously. So it's best to just comply with what she has already standardized. And one of the many rules is 'Once the dress is on, it will only come off your back when you're shift is over.' So that is that."

I never listened to Shikamaru when he told me that women don't take no for an answer. And if you even try to argue with them or deny them that they throw into a hissy fit. That it would be best to just stay away from them and find a nice quiet girl that didn't force herself on you. Maybe I should have listened.

Fuck my life... I bet Sasuke would never let me live this down...

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter has been on my mind for the longest time. This was originally supposed to be one where Sasuke&Naruto see Miharu&Raiden actually fight but I typed it out and I wasn't too big of a fan of it. So I decided to just use this idea right away. It doesn't end right here. Next chapter will be part two of Lolita Cafe, from Sasuke's POV. So stay tuned and review to help feed my inspirational hunger!


	14. Lolita Cafe: The Works

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto not mine

**WARNINGS:** Some cussing... some dressing up (yup, same as the last one)

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I came out of the locker room and the uniform fit me just fine. I walked out to meet Raiden waiting for me and he just intructed me on how to serve and all that. There were certain conditions that I requested though. One, I would not smile at people; Two, I will not maintain a light conversation with any customer or any other employee; Three, I'll only serve, I will not take down orders.

Raiden understands and nods in understanding, "That's fine I suppose. But even if you didn't smile, I bet you'd still get lots of tips from the girls. And a few guys." My eyes perk up at the mention at that. He just laughs and says, "Haha yeah, we get those once in a while."

As much as I would never be caught dead serving at some little cafe, I'll admit that it wasn't that bad. Granted the only thing that irritated me was squealing fangirls. But I could just ignore that. I've been doing that for the past nine years.

But, I've yet to see the dobe. I wonder where the hell he is. And upon that thought Raiden asks if I could go check to see is idiot is ready to work. And he tells me that he's in the fucking girl's locker room. So I walked into the backroom and I hear the following conversation.

"Shit that thing fucking hurt! How the hell can you do this to yourself?" the idiot screams.

"Well if you weren't squirming around so damn much it wouldn't have pinched you. And it's just an eyelash curler get over it!" the she-beast yells back. "Now hold still I'm not done yet."

"What is that? Keep that away from my eyes, it stinks!"

"Shut up, its mascara. Just relax and keep your eyes open."

"It kinda burns a little. It feels hella strong."

"You're just not used to it."

"How much are you gonna put on one eye? Dammit I think you are putting too much!"

"Shut up and be a fucking man!"

"I can't be a man when I'm wearing a fucking a dress and is forced into wearing make up!"

What the hell? I had to see this for myself. I walk down the hallway that lead to the girl's locker room. I didn't really bother knocking on the door so I just barged right in. And there they were. Naruto in a chair wearing... a seifuku? And a bow on his head. Does he have any dignity? I stepped closer to them and I could clearly see the make up done on one of the blue eyes. If the other eye was done, he would look good. Really good...

Miharu spans her fingers in front of my eyes. "Hey, you're supposed to knock when you enter a room. And especially in the girl's dressing room. Now what are you doing in here?"

I glance back at Naruto before turning to her. "Raiden told me to check up on you. What are you doing to the dobe?"

Naruto stands up and shakes his fist at me. "I'm right here teme! And stop fucking calling me dobe! Why can't you ever just call me by my name!"

Miharu sits him back down and leans down to finish the other eye. "I decided to dress blondie up since there wasn't anymore uniforms for him to wear. I don't see why he's complaining though, he looks good. For a guy dressed up as a girl I mean. There all done."

She lets him stand up and we both assess his appearance. If I actually hadn't met the idiot, I would think for sure that he was a girl. A very hyperactive, stupid dobe girl. But there was no mistaking that he was extremely appealing to the eyes. People would take more than two minutes to linger at the mere sight of him.

Naruto... he really did stand out in more ways than one.

I didn't notice that he started to get uncomfortable. "Ummm... Sasuke? Could you stop staring? I get it, I'm dressed as a girl."

Before I could say anything, Miharu begins pushing us out. "Yeah yeah now get out. I have to clean up a little here. Naruto, go straight to Raiden or Yuuko and they'll give you the procedures for serving the customers." And then she closes the door behind us.

I noticed that Naruto looked a little taller. Not taller than me, but he was a little taller. He walked ahead of me and I noticed a clicking sound. I looked down as I walked behind him and saw that he was wearing little black heels. I didn't want an earache now so I decided to mention it later.

We walk out the backroom and we see Raiden waiting for us outside.

He smiles at both of us and leads us to a private room. Looked kind of like an employee lounge. "Alright, good to see that you're all dressed up Naruto-kun. Since you're going to be serving as a female, you'll have to do what the waitresses do." Naruto nodded hesitantly ad let him continue, "So first off, we need to work on your walk."

"My... Walk? My walk is just fine!" Naruto huffed. He crossed his arms and pouted. Idiot, can't he do anything without complaining?

"Your walk is just fine Naruto. It's just that you need to walk in a certain way. You're going to be serving and taking orders. It's important that get orders served quickly but you don't look like you're in a hurry to do so. Keep your posture upright but don't look stiff. And you need to walk like a girl most importantly."

We spent eight damn minutes trying to get the dobe to walk properly.

"Naruto, you need to relax a little."

"But you said to keep my back straight."

"Yes but I also said not to look stiff. Here Sasuke, I need your help." I went over to his side and waited for what he was going to say. "Now I need you to put your hand on the small of Naruto's back." I didn't get a word in because he just instantly grabbed my hand and placed it on Naruto's back. Instantly I could feel Naruto stiffen up. "Sasuke, just walk Naruto around the room while keeping your hand on his back." So I did that and Naruto seemed to relax when we circled the room about three times. He even seemed to be leaning into my touch. "Alright, now Sasuke remove your hand from Naruto's back and let him walk on his own."

My hand left warmth of Naruto's back and I let him walk on his own. Raiden watched Naruto walk around the room once and nodded in approval.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, what now?"

"Next is taking orders."

"Well that shouldn't be so hard."

"It shouldn't but you have to talk like a girl. All you have to do is just raise your voice and octave higher."

"What?" Naruto's voice cracked a little.

"Yeah just like that. Only you know, softer and more delicate. And try not to crack your voice when you speak. Here, I'll show you an example." Raiden cracked open the door a little bit. Naruto came up behind him and waited on what to do. His eyes pointed to a random waitress coming up to a table. "Just sort of listen to her and the way she talks. Notice the way she makes conversation and eye contact."

I was sitting in a chair so I didn't see what they saw but Naruto nodded while Raiden explained some pointers to him.

Finally they stood up and stepped away from the door.

"Okay Naruto-kun, try talking to Sasuke like you're taking his order. Remember to say your name and be polite... and smile"

Naruto looked at me and back at Raiden. I smirked at the thought of Naruto having to talk to me in a higher voice. He looked back at me and blushed. He cleared his throat, "H-Hello, my name is Naruto. I'll be your waiter-tress! Is there-"

"You're speaking too softly. Speak a little louder and keep your voice steady." Raiden put in.

Naruto growled lightly and sighed. He cracked an insincere smile and spoke a little louder, "Hello, my name is Naruto. I'll be your _waitress_ for today. Is there anything I can get for you...?" I smirked again and Naruto looked away.

"Okay a little better. But smile like you mean it alright? Even if you're talking to a rude customer. Keep your cool and stay calm. Now when a customer begins a conversation with you, keep it light but don't get too wrapped up in it. You're taking a customer's order and you have to get it to them. So Sasuke, order something. A glass of water, a plate of spaghetti, a tire, whatever."

I nodded and thought for a moment. I nodded and looked to Naruto to ask me.

He sighed again and hung his head. He was silent for a few seconds. Then he held his head up and smiled for real, asking me, "What would you like to have?"

"Why yes. Do you think I could have... a kiss?" I smirked when his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He kept on opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say.

Raiden put a hand on his shoulder and reassured him, "Just relax Naruto. This is only a practice but don't falter when speaking to someone."

He looked at the older male and said, "B-But can a customer really ask that?"

"It's just a practice run. Just pretend that it's just something on the menu and go along with it. Start a conversation to connect with the customer and keep it short so that you can give them their order as fast as you can. Go ahead, continue."

Naruto shuddered and sighed once again. "Oh a kiss? Are they good?"

I looked at him and stayed quiet for a moment. He was getting nervous with me just staring at him. I just wanted to see him fluster for a moment before I actually spoke. He folded his hands together and bit his lower lip waiting for me to answer. "Yes, I quite enjoy them. Have you ever had one?"

"No I haven't, I-" Naruto paused and blushed, having just given away that he's never been kissed. He coughed and continued, "If you like them I bet they're really good then." He gave a small smile and pressed his squeazed his hands together

"They would be even better if you were the one to give it to me."

Naruto paused and his blush deepened. He brought a hand to his forehead and pouted.

A cough made Naruto snap his neck to where the source came from. Miharu was standing at the door with her arms crossed. "Are you still teaching him? Come on, we're getting a buttload of people coming in and I need at least one more of you to help me serve upstairs." She walked up and leaned againt Raiden. He put an arm across his her shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry, I just need to teach Naruto the last lesson when it comes to waitressing."

"Alright fine, but I'm gonna stay and watch to see how this goes."

"Fair enough. Okay, Naruto sometimes we get some handsy customers. They don't come that often but it's best to be prepared when that happens. Now if a customer tries to get too close to you or is trying to be intimate, don't try to provoke anything and don't give him signs. If you were however interested when meeting someone, keep it outside the workplace. Yuuko-san doesn't really care for employee-customer replationships happening in the cafe."

"It's not like he's gonna be working here forever." Miharu put in.

"You never know. Naruto-kun would probably meet someone he really likes in here."

In my head, I'm shaking Raiden by the neck and screaming profanities in his face. In the real world, I just clench my fist and try not to make it obvious that I was a little upset by the thought. Hmph, the dobe meet someone here? No one could possibly handle him like I could. I stop at that thought and my first instinct is to deny it. But I don't.

I glance at Raiden who's smiling at me and looks back at Naruto who's looking up in thought. Shit, he's not actually thinking that he could possibly meet someone here? Idiot, love at first sight doesn't exist. Especially dressed in a cliche setting as a cafe. And besides, he's acting as a girl. If a man were to take him on a date, when they went to pick the dobe up they'd discover that he was a boy. Hn...

Raiden rolls his head back and sighs. "So, let's start with a common example. Miharu I need you to flirt with Naruto."

She leaves his side and goes to Naruto. She comes close to him and outs her arm across his shoulders. She smiles sweetly and leans in close against him. "Hey sweetie, got yourself boyfriend?"

Naruto's eyes open and he stutters for a moment. I guess he wasn't expecting Miharu to actually go through with it, or take it seriously. "Uh... ummm... No I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh really? Maybe you'd like me to be your boyfriend?"

"Haha, no... no thank you..."

"Awww please...?"

"No I'm just not interested."

Miharu backs away and goes back to Raiden's side. "You sound too hesitant. Be sweet but sound firm about it. When you say 'no', say it like you really mean it." Naruto nods and looks down. "Good, be sure to keep a mental note of it while serving male customers. Okay, so sometimes we get those 'special' customers where you know, they put their hands where they shouldn't. So to show you what to do, I need this to by emphasized. Sasuke, I need you to grab Naruto's butt."

Naruto's head shoots up and his jaw drops. Raiden covers his mouth just as screams, "What?"

"You need to know what to do and it's better to show you through example then just telling you. So Sasuke, grab Naruto's ass so that I can show him what to do."

"Naruto shoves Raiden's hand away and hisses, "I'm not having the _teme_ grab my ass!"

"Well would you feel better if I grabbed you then?" she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Obviously she was getting pissed.

"N-No! I don't want _anyone_ grabbing any part of me!"

"Too damn bad. We have to be out there in the next," she looks at the clock on the wall, "Three and a half minutes so just do it! It's not like it means anything anyway." Naruto crosses his arms and mutters a fine. "Good. Sasuke, do it."

I'm not willing to argue, so reluctantly I press my hand to the back of Naruto's skirt as lightly as I can. I don't really wanna touch it... that badly.

Miharu nods and unfolds her arms. "So one of the few things that you wanna do is you just wanna back away. Don't just jerk away though. When a hand is pressed against you like that, just turn to the person who's hand it belongs to and take a step backwards and tell them that you're either going to go place their order. Or if they're leaving you take another step back, smile and tell them to have a good day."

Naruto backs away with one step and gives a small smile. But there's no mistaking the embasrassment in his eyes.

"Flawless, just like that. So be sure to remember all that."

* * *

**A/N: **Took a little break. Been so busy with school and projects and whatnot but I wanted to get this done. Next chapter is another Lolita Cafe. Thanks for the love and Happy Thanksgiving


	15. Lolita Cafe: Groping & Hiding

**DISCLAIMER:** I have no legal bonds to Naruto

**WARNINGS:** Maybe some perviness...

* * *

**Miharu POV**

Naruto is helping me work on the second floor of the cafe. I have to say that he's doing a nice job. You know, for a guy dressed as a girl but is pulling off acting as a girl just fine. I had Raiden keep Sasuke downstairs with him and my second shift is upstairs. So everything is running smoothly, I'm just relieved that we didn't get any pervs into the day yet. Or I at least didn't run into any... yet. But the day is almost over so I don't expect any.

But I speak to soon because I hear the squeak of Naruto's voice. I turn around to see some guy's hand flat out across his butt and a big grin across his face. Shit, I gotta go rescue him now. I quietly walk behind Naruto and put on a smile. "Excuse me but have you ordered yet sir? We would hate to keep you here so long if you have somewhere important to go." I put my hands on Naruto's shoulders and pull him backwards so that the guy's hand can slide off.

I notice now that he's kinda shaking and how tense he is.

The weird guy, who looks around his mid twenties, looks up and gives a gracious smile. But there was no mistaking the perverse gleam in his eye and that they were lingering over both of us together. Even that caused me to shudder a bit. "Not too worry ladies, I've already ordered and I'm in no rush. Go ahead and take your time with my order. I'll be here... waiting."

Shit, that guy is hella creepy! I just wanna run into a shower and scrub myself raw until I can feel that guy's stare wash off!

I pull Naruto aside into the kitchen and look at whatever the guy ordered. Well he won't linger around too long, he only ordered two things. Two expensive things I might add. I just hand the paper to the chef in the kitchen and take Naruto to where we can't be seen. And then I slap him on his arm. He hisses and growls at me.

Rubbing the red spot and spits, "Why did you do that?"

"Because, you let that guy's hand stay where he shouldn't have touched! I told you what to do when that happens!"

"I blanked out okay!"

"_Wow_, no surprise there."

"Shut. Up. I remembered what to do but I couldn't help it! Believe me, I tried to step back but his hand was like it was glued back there! I tried pulling away but it was like he kept on pulling me back! And I was so creeped out by the way he was looking at me!"

Unexpectedly, I grab Naruto by the ass. He squeaks again and jumps back. "Well no wonder he wouldn't let go. You are really firm back there." I laugh inside when I see Naruto's jaw drop. "But moreover, he wouldn't let you go because you reacted to him. Thats what guys want when they do that to you. Good or bad, whatever you give to them they'll drink it up and take it as a opening as 'take me now' and you don't want that."

I'm pretty much still laughing on the inside seeing Naruto back against the wall, one hand clutching his ass and a hand pointing towards me as an offender. "You-You grabbed me! You-"

I take hold of his free hand peel him off the wall. And I slap him again. "Calm down dammit. It's not the end of the world if you've been groped."

Naruto rubs his cheek and nods. "'Kay... But how can I _not_ react when someone grabs my ass?"

Shrugging my shoulders I just say, "Sometimes you have to see it coming. If you know they'll touch you, keep a straight face. Act like it didn't happen and it's not there. Maybe I should have told you that from the beginning..."

"Yeah, maybe you _should _have."

"Whatever. Remember, if a guy is getting a little aggressive on you, there are a ton of girls here that are gonna save your ass. We look out for each other like that. Now stay here and compose yourself for a little bit. Come out in about seven minutes while I take care of things out there." Naruto nods and leans back against the wall.

I walk out and look around. And I see Sasuke waiting nearby the stairs. I walk up and ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Your boyfriend asked me to ask you to see how things are doing with the dobe."

"The dobe is doing just fine. Although he... she did get groped and she's acting like she just got raped."

Sasuke's head shoots up and you can definitely see the fire in his eyes. It kinda gives him an even sexier, edgy look. You can see them burning from twenty feet away. I can tell because I hear lots of girl's sighing in the background. And one guy.

"He got... groped?"

"Yeah, _she_ got groped by some guy. But she'll be fine."

"And where is this guy?"

"Over there in the corner. But you gotta go back downstairs now." I pull Sasuke back by his arm when he tries to push past me. "You got your report, now go deliver it." He doesn't argue but goes downstairs without another word.

* * *

Although I told Naruto come out in seven minutes, he refused to come out until that creepy guy left. And the creepy guy wouldn't leave until Naruto came out. It took me about ten minutes but I coaxed Naruto into coming out to see him off. Weirdly with ramen... But anyway, that guy must have really really liked him because he left a pretty big tip for him.

Picking up the money, he stupidly asked, "What do I do with this?"

I look at him as I pick up the dishes. "Its your tip, you can keep it."

"Really? Because I figured since you let me work here for the day that it should go to you."

I shook my head at him as I wiped up the table. "No, it's yours to keep."

"Oh thanks." Naruto gave me a big smile, I couldn't really help but smile back. "So ummm... listen. I really have to go but," he leans in next to my ear, "do I go to the boys bathroom or the girls? I'm a guy and all but I'm dressed as a girl. But I don't want to go to the girl's bathroom because someone could walk what do I do?"

I shrug my shoulders at him. "Go to the back and pee on a bush if you don't know. Just think about it on your way there, I have things to take care of."

Naruto surprisingly doesn't retaliate. He crosses his arms and puts on a thinking face. Shit, isn't the choice obvious? Go to the girl's bathroom! He's dressed like a girl after all. Whatever, Sasuke does continue to mention how much of a dobe he is. You'd be an even bigger idiot to not see that for yourself. I walk into the kitchen and wait until I see someone new enter the room from window displayed.

Randomly arms swing around my shoulders and a body presses against me. "Yes Yuuko-san?"

"Awww, how did you know it was me? For all you know it could have been your loving boyfriend."

"I can feel your tits pressing against me. And I'm pretty damn sure that my loving boyfriend Raiden doesn't have those."

"Hm, good enough I suppose. And where's that little blondie? I saw him walking around in the Sailor lolita outfit and I practically died seeing how adorable he was! I almost thought we hired a new hand."

A cake is displayed on the counter top and I start cutting it into triangular pieces. "He went to the bathroom."

"Oh? Which one?"

"I don't know. I told him to figure it out on his way there. Hopefully he'll make the right decision."

"... Ah I see. I need you to take a party of five up here."

"Not enough room downstairs?"

"No, they asked if they could have a table upstairs."

"But you need reservations for upstairs."

"Yes I know."

I look at Yuuko and just hang my head. She works in such a weird way. But I'm not going to argue with her about how her world works. I let her lead me downstairs to see who the party is. Just my luck, all guys. But the funny thing is I sorta recognize them. I don't really wanna dwell on it though. I just put on a smile and my sweetest voice and lead them to the stairs.

Maybe it's just me but I vaguely hear one of them say Sasuke's name. Do they know him or something? That or Sasuke is just that popular of a guy. From a well known family. I can only imagine the notoriety he gets altogether.

I lead the five to a table, give them their menus, and walk away. And not to mention that I ignored one of those idiots say, "Damn she is _hot_! I'd nail that."

Shit, this is just what I needed for my day. Naruto's been gone too long, he's probably pissed himself thinking on which bathroom to go to. I take a random guess and go to the boy's bathroom. "Naruto?" I say. I don't hear an answer. And I check in the girl's bathroom. Yup, he made the right decision. There he is washing his hands. "There you are, come on. You and I have things to do."

He nods and wipes his hand on a piece of paper.

We walk out and I tell him of the five guests that just arrived. He'll help me wait on them. Up the stairs we go and back we are again. I point out Naruto to the five and tell him to go see if they're ready. Meanwhile I have to take two plates of that cake downstairs. But when I walk out the kitchen I see Naruto standing in his spot, not moving at all. I go up behind him and nudge him in the side.

"What are you doing? I told you to go see if they're ready." I hiss in his ear.

"I can't go over there!" Naruto hid his face behind the silver tray.

"Why not? Are you scared because you think you'll get groped again?"

He shakes his head furiously and says, "I can't go over there because those guys are my friends! If they see me like this, they won't let me live it down! So please, don't make me go over there!"

Wow, what are the chances of that. But friends or no friends, he's going over there anyway. So with my assistance, I give him a little push towards the table. Like the idiot he is, he knocks his knee against the table but covers up his face with the tray to conceal his identity. Wow...

"Ummm... Are you r-ready to order y-yet?" he mutters out from behind the tray.

Some guy with upside down triangles on his face looks up and down and grins, and I can tell that he's about to flirt with Naruto, not that either of them know that. "So sweetie, why being so shy? Come on, lets see that pretty face of yours." He slightly towards the side to catch a good look at Naruto's face. But is unsuccessful since he just fell out of the chair. "Owww..."

I walk over there and kneel in front of him. "Are you alright sir?"

"Ugh yeah... I think so. Thanks for asking." He looks up at me and his eyes widen. "Hey! You're that girl that frisked me!" I give him a strange look. Frisked him? When was that? I search my memory bank for his face. Ah, there it is. "You pushed me up against a wall and went through my bag!"

"Ah yes. You were the one with the pornographic reading material." I pull what's-his-face to his feet and seat him back down. His face blushes and rests his elbows on the table. "Now if you are ready to order, my companion will take your order." And just to mess with him, I took the tray from Naruto's hands.

You should have seen the look on all of their faces.

* * *

"Alright man, I'll see ya later!" that guy, Kiba, laughed out the door of Lolita Cafe. Naruto put on a strained smile and waved good-bye. and seeing his friend's out the door, he pulled me by my arm and into the backroom. He was trying to look angry but he just looked all pouty instead. But damn his eyes were like a blazing blue. I wonder if they look like that whenever he gets mad. That or it's just the make up.

"I can't believe you did that to me! I was completely humiliated in front my friends! Fucking Sai kept on calling me dickless! And he actually had a real reason to call me that! And Shikamaru actually looked like he was about to explode from keeping his laughter! I _can't_ believe you did that to me!" Naruto began screaming.

I shrug my shoulders and fold my hands behind my head. and just to bug him even more I tried acting all nonchalant about it. "Oh, it's okay. So what if your guy friends saw you in a girly dress working in a cafe serving others? It could be worse."

Naruto took me by the sleeves and brought me close to his face. "How worse could it get than this? They'll never let me live it down!"

"I at least stopped them from taking the pictures. Be grateful about that. Now please let me go." It's not that I really wanted to hurt him, but there are very few people that I will allow to get up close and personal with me. And the ones that I don't want this close to me and get in my space for a hostile reason, well I get ready to use my little toy.

He backs away from me when he feels the taser pushed slightly against his stomach. I didn't turn it on but it was just a warning. I just get paranoid when people get too close to me like that. "Whatever! Are we done yet?"

"Just another two hours. Just another two hours Naruto."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter done :) Next is the last of Lolita Cafe and afterwards... we'll see.


	16. Lolita Cafe: Closing Time

**DISCLAIMER:** No contract connecting me and Naruto together

**WARNINGS: **Ooooh...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naruto sat in Sasuke's car, his fists clenched up. He couldn't believe that Miharu revealed him to his friends! But she was a sadistic girl, what else could he expect? He leaned back in the seat and waited for Sasuke to come out the cafe. Miharu and Raiden asked him to help lock up the place. They were finally done and Naruto wouldn't have to think about the experience and humiliation ever ever _ever_ again...

* * *

**Flashback**

_The faces of Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, and Kiba were something that you could not imagine. Not even a word like 'wow' could describe it overall. Not even a little bit. Nope. And Naruto's face was a mixture of horrified and embarassed as he stood in front of his five friends. Miharu, however, was smiling innocently as if she didn't purposely reveal a man in a dress in front of his closest friends._

_Naruto stood frozen in his spot, mortified and his face red._

_Miharu decided to break the silence and said, "So are you ready to order? Naruto will take your orders for you. Won't you?"_

_The blonde looked over at her and then back at his friend's faces. They all snapped out of their shock but they were humored at the sight of the blonde. Yes, this was a once in a life time thing._

_Kiba leaned back in his seat and grinned. "Got any water?"_

_Naruto looked at his friend with a pout on his face but answered, "Sparkling or regular?"_

_"I don't know. Which would you reccommend _miss_?"_

_Miharu watched Naruto's expression when he was called 'miss'. She noticed he was digging the heel of the shoe into the ground and his back was stiff and the strained smile. It was honestly an adorable sight... in its own weird kinda way._

_"I don't really see the difference." Naruto gritted through his teeth._

_Kiba clicked his tongue and looked at his blonde friend. "Why don't you bring me a glass of each sweetie?"_

_Naruto's eye twitched but kept himself as steady as he could. "Certainly. Anyone else want anything to drink?"_

_Shikamaru ordered just a regular glass of water, Sai wanted green tea, Rock Lee the same thing, and Chouji nothing. Naruto walked away but there was no mistaking the dark aura around him. Miharu was about to walk away as well but was stopped when a hand grabbed the hem of her dress. Instantly she grabbed the hand with her own and gave it a hard squeaze._

_She turned to who the hand belonged to. She wasn't exactly surprised it was Kiba. She 'held' his hand, not lightening the pressure at all and smiled at weird dog boy. "Yes? How can I help you?"_

_Trying not to show any sign of pain, Kiba tried to sound steady but failed. Her grip was that hard. "Yes ummm... I just wanted to ask why Naruto was working here? With you? In a place like this? This is one of the last places I'd expect to see you in."_

_Miharu went to eye level of Kiba and gave him a serious expression. "Just because I pushed you up against a wall checking for weapons and illegal items on your person and belongings doesn't mean I can't work at a nice little cafe like this? Because if you are telling me that I can't dress and work in a feminine atmosphere, then you're about to give me the PMS."_

_Shikamary off handedly asked, "PMS?"_

_Without breaking eye contact Miharu answered, "Pissed at Men Syndrome. And for your safety I have to inform you, that you _never _want to piss off a woman. So tell me what you mean by 'with you' and 'in a place like this?' And it better damn good."_

_Kiba reluctantly searched his brain and spoke carefully. But he couldn't think when he was losing the circulation in one of his hands in an awefully painful vice grip. "You see... what I meant was... well you are... aware that I know Naruto quite well and to see him-"_

_"_Her._"_

_"To see her working here in a cafe was a surprise. And especially working along side you because..." Kiba paused for a second to think._

_"Because _what_?" Miharu asked, her voice sweet but lined with venom._

_"B-Because I thought that working in a place like this wasn't really your style and-"_

_"Oh? Then what is my style? Why don't you elaborate?"_

_Luckily Naruto came in time with glasses. Miharu rose away from Kiba and let go of his hand. He had hoped that the blonde didn't see his pain but Naruto needed at least some vengence. And seeing Kiba's hand squeazed to death by some girl was good enough for him. She patted the blonde on the shoulder and walked away to attend to a couple who just arrived._

_While placing the glasses onto the table, Naruto looked at Sai who was giving him that suspicious fake smile. But decided to ignore it. Sai always fake smiled so there wasn't anything important about it._

_"Dickless."_

_Naruto almost toppled one of the cups he was about to place down. He had to keep cool, keep calm, and not strangle Sai by the neck like he always did. Instead he substituted for 'accidentally' smashing the hot cup of green tea onto his hand. Sai tried to remain aloof to it but it's a fucking hot cup of tea. No one can remain indifferent to that. Like stubbing your toe or getting a paper cut. You can't ignore the pain..._

_"Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee said aloud, which sort of attracted the attention of others._

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"Did I just see Uchiha Sasuke downstairs?"_

_All eyes were on Naruto to answer the question. He wasn't really sure if he should or not. He looked up to Miharu for an answer, to which she shook her head. And Naruto repeated the motion to his friends._

_"Hm? I could swear it really was him. It's not exactly hard to find him." Shikamaru said._

_Again he shook his head._

_Shikamaru looks off to the side for a second then back. "Then I guess you were lying to me because he's coming this way right now."_

_Naruto looks to the side and sees Sasuke coming towards him. Great, add an ice prick to the equation of all this..._

_And then suddenly Sai's hand found it's way to Naruto's backside. He even stroked it a little. "I wish I was as confident to swear a skirt like you Dickless. But I could never work up the nerve to."_

_Kiba looked at the painter warily. "Shit Sai, you wanna wear a skirt?"_

_"They look comfortable. Naruto doesn't seem to mind wearing one. Infact, he looks rather happy in one. Isn't that right Dickless?"_

_The blonde made a mental note to hang Sai by the neck and smother Kiba with a pillow in his sleep when he had the chance._

_Just then Sasuke came up behind. He reached out and slapped Sai's hand away. However his own hand remained on Naruto's rear._

_Miharu would have stopped the commotion of it all, but she was very 'busy'._

_

* * *

_

The blonde sunk into his seat just thinking about it. But he was completely ecstatic when he could rid himself of that horrible outfit! He wanted to remove the make up right away but he was told to just do it at home. He looked up when he saw Sasuke enter the car and into the driver's seat.

He looked out the front window to see Miharu and Raiden getting into a car together. And then they drove off.

Driving back to Naruto's apartment was of course quiet. Not that they wanted to talk or anything. Who wanted to talk about wearing dresses and getting groped? Certainly not them.

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto's apartment complex. The blonde muttered out a thanks and left the car. Strangely though, Sasuke shut off the engine and followed him. But Naruto being a dobe and all didn't notice the raven acting as a shadow to him. Not until he got to his door. Again he tried pushing the door open. Sasuke reached out and pushed it open easily. And Naruto fell in.

The blonde stood up and pointed to his 'guest'. "Shit what do you want?" He didn't mean to shout but after today he just wanted to relax. And having the ice prick bastard who he liked a 'little bit' wasn't going to ease his nerves.

"I'm staying here for the night." Sasuke said simply. He kicked off his shoes and went to observe his temporary quarters for the night.

Naruto followed after him and quietly reprimanded, "You can't just barge in here and act as if I invited you to stay! What about your parents?"

"Business trip." He stepped into the bedroom and looked around, silently judging.

"What about your brother?"

"Gone with them."

He left the bedroom and into the bathroom. Flicking on the lights, his head turned around to give his host a 'really?' look. Naruto shut off the lights and muttered the usual profanities with 'teme' mixed along in them.

Naruto took his 'guest' by the shoulder and turned him around to see face-to-face. "Well what's the matter with going home to an empty house? You don't wanna be all by your lonesome? Is that it?" Bastard didn't even give a proper answer. Just that same old 'hn'. He turned his back to the blonde and went into the kitchen.

It would be absolutely useless to get Sasuke to leave so Naruto decided to leave it at that. Besides, it wouldn't make that much of a difference. He'll just act like he wasn't there! Yeah, that would work!

Then he got knocked on the head. "Dobe." Maybe ignoring him wouldn't work. "I'm using your shower. Bring me a towel and a pair of sleeping bottoms." The arrogant bastard! But Naruto did as requested anyway. Just give the bastard what he wants and he'll be out faster than when you blink your eye.

While the bastard was bathing, Naruto decided to at least make something to eat. He didn't get to eat at all since breakfest! And with all the groceries that Miharu bought him the other day, he decided to buy himself a cook book! Might as well try something new. Of course anything new would never replace the number one love in his life: ramen!

So while simmering beef in a pan, Naruto had his nose stuck in a culinary book. Giving instructions on how to make gyudon beef bowl. And while reading, he didn't notice the bastard leaning against the doorway watching him cook. In just pajama bottoms and a towel wrapped around his neck. It almost looked like a scene of a newly married couple...

Sasuke saw on the counter top some vegetables laid across. And one of his particular favorites. No one knew he did this but Naruto was just about to find out. The raven picked up the red fruit (which people always thought was a vegetable) and rinsed it under the sink. Then he brought it to his mouth and took a bite out of it like an apple.

Hearing the soft crunch behind him, Naruto looked back to see Sasuke holding a tomato in his hand. He noticed the space in the fruit and looked at the raven. "Did... you just take a bite out of the tomato?" Again, he was answered with a 'hn' and another soft crunch of the fruit. _That is just weird..._

He turned his head back to the book he was reading. And in just a few short minutes they had a gyudon beef bowl! For him (and the bastard)!

Naruto took his bowl and sat on his couch eating. And the bastard along with him.

The blonde began to eat noisily but Sasuke however was skeptical about it. And as dumb as he was, Naruto didn't let it slip. He stopped eating and looked at the man next to him. The half naked man in his home holding a bowl of his food...

"Teme, if you don't wanna eat it then put it down."

Sasuke looked at the blonde and back at the bowl. He picked up his chopsticks and ate a piece of the meat. Naruto watched as Sasuke chewed the meat. He stared intently at the raven to see what he would say. As if he was being critiqued on his work. Like a chef and his restaurant or an artist's work.

"It's alright." then Sasuke proceeded to eat. Naruto smiled, an 'alright' from the bastard was better than 'your cooking is shit'.

So after eating and washing dishes, Naruto let the dishes dry while Sasuke set up his bed. He would be sleeping on the couch. He was looking through Naruto's bedroom closet for a set of sheets, a blanket, and maybe a pillow. And while searching through the mess, he found a fox. An orange toy fox. With plastic eyes and nine tails. He stared at the plush for quite awhile.

"Oi bastard! Put that down!" Naruto said from behind. He grabbed the fox from Sasuke's hand and held it to his chest. The raven looked back at him as he rubbed his face against the material of the toy. "Teme can't you keep your hands on your own things? I said you could go in there and find your damn sheets and blanket."

"Hn. Well you should clean up your closet because I found that thing underneath a pile." Sasuke snorted.

"It's _not_ a thing you dick! It happens to be something very special to me!"

"Then you should have taken better care of it. If it's so special then it wouldn't have been sitting underneath that pile of clothes like it was nothing." Sasuke regretted what he said when he saw the hurt look on the blonde's face.

Naruto sat down on his bed and petted the top of the fox. He pouted and thought about what Sasuke said. _The bastard was right... I should have taken better care of you Kyuubi..._

Suddenly Sasuke was looming over him. He looked up and saw those dark eyes looking into his cerulean blue. They were bottomless pools of darkness but they were captivating anyway. It was hard to look away. A hand was brought up to his whiskered cheek and the thumb stroked the tan skin almost lovingly. There was no fighting the blush that came up to either of the boy's faces.

"W-What do you want bastard?" Naruto stuttered. This was very uncharacteristic of Sasuke. _What the hell is he doing?_

"I just wanted to say," Sasuke paused for a moment to think about what he was going to say, "that I thought you looked very nice today. I mean, even though you were wearing make up and..."

The blush deepened as Naruto remembered that he hadn't taken off the make up that was forced on his face today. He couldn't believe that he forgot he was still wearing lip gloss and mascara!

"Don't make fun of me teme! It wasn't funny!" Naruto blurted out and looked down to hide his blazing face.

Sasuke made no response. His face was stone serious, not that Naruto could see that.

Pale fingers lifted up Naruto's chin to look back up at Sasuke's. They were just like that for awhile. Just staring at each other like time wasn't moving at all.

Then Sasuke leaned down and kissed him.

A soft kiss. Chaste. Purely innocent.

They stayed that way. Neither of them noticed that they had shut their eyes and leaned into the kiss a little bit.

Sasuke pulled back slightly and looked into blue eyes. "Naruto..." he whispered.

The blonde's eyes widened at the use of his name. He couldn't recall a time that Sasuke ever said his name. It was always something insulting. But never had Sasuke said his name. At least to his face. And he almost sounded hesitant, like he was asking permission to use it.

He felt his throat go dry but he said back, "S-Sasuke?"

He stood up and away from the blonde. He walked back into the closet and started rummaging again. Almost as if nothing happened.

"You should wash up."

Naruto nodded and put Kyuubi down. He really needed to scrub off the reminder of today.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay :) Now that I got the Lolita Cafe chapters done, I can now start getting serious! It's time for the SasuNaru magic to happen! Haha, I was hoping to finish this fanfic before the end of the year but I don't think that's possible. I have to fill in some holes that I've left so that everything seems complete.


	17. I Confess

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope... just not meant to be

**WARNINGS: **Just the usual stuff

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naruto opened his eyes as the sun poured into his window. Morning already but he wasn't quite ready to face the day yet. He needed to wash up and get ready for work.

He pushed the covers away from his body and placed his feet on the floor. He stretched his back and let out a loud yawn.

Then the sudden memory of last night came back to his head.

He shook it off though. At least tried to though.

_Nope, it didn't mean anything! The bastard was just messing with me!_

But Sasuke... he seemed too sincere to be faking it. The way his eyes looked down at his own. The way his hand cradled his cheek. And when he leaned down and kissed him. It was like he really meant what he was doing...

Naruto pinched his own leg. He had to remember that it was _Uchiha Sasuke_. The king ice prick. The bastard of all bastards in the world! No way was he being sincere! He wouldn't be caught dead doing that!

He brought a hand to his lips and touched them lightly. Sasuke kissed him. The bastard took his first kiss! But why wasn't he freaking out about it? He shouldn't have been okay with it! He should have pushed him away and threw him out his home! But he didn't. He accepted the kiss with consent, he didn't fight it, and he already had it. His first kiss will forever remain with that bastard. No give backs.

The blonde walked into the living room to find him gone. The sheets and the blanket were folded neatly and Sasuke's shoes were gone.

For some reason, it hurt him a little.

He found a note on the window. He took it and it read:

_Thanks_

_-Sasuke_

He crumpled up the paper and glared at the couch. But he didn't have time to glare at the couch until it burst into flames like he wanted it to. He had to get ready for work. What was more important was that he got his bills paid and he had food to eat. He had to survive on his own. He would never accept the help from anyone. It would put a burden on them.

And it would at least to his mind off the bastard. He needed time away from that jerk.

But riding the bus to work, his mind kept on drifting back to last night. And he kept on asking why he was okay with it. But of course not too long ago he admitted to a witness that he did like the bastard. He was so confused! It would be easier to determine everything about himself if the Uchiha wasn't so damn stoic!

Why couldn't he just be honest? Why did he have to be so damn secretive?

Who knew? Only Sasuke did. And if he wanted to know that would mean talking to him. But talking him would result in no answers if he wasn't willing to.

_I really need to get my mind off this..._

Arriving at the outside of work, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

All damn day long.

No matter what he did, Sasuke always came back to his mind. But he would like to blame it on today's business. They got a few people. Just a few people. A slow day they would call it. An incredibly super slow day is what Naruto called it. With nothing to do and nothing to think about except for last night.

He was relieved when his shift was over at five. And even more relieved when he saw Gaara waiting outside for him. He instantly ran up to his best friend and jumped in his arms. He was so happy to see him! So very happy!

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" Naruto cried out happily.

The usually aloof boy gave a warm smile to the smaller blonde as he patted the top of his head. "I just thought I would come to take you away and make you mine for the next 24 hours. You're not doing anything tomorrow right?" Naruto looked up in thought, then nodded in confirmation and gave him a big grin. "Good."

He led the boy towards his car and they got in together. Naruto relaxed into his seat and smiled. Gaara noticed this and in his own mind commented that the blonde must have had his mind preoccupied with something. He looked pretty stressed when he walked out of the restaurant. And too relieved when he saw him.

So to Gaara's house no one happened to be home at the moment. So when entering the house it was empty. Not that Gaara cared or Naruto minded. Gaara went to the kitchen to give the blonde something to eat while said blonde went up to his room to make himself comfortable. He was no stranger to his best friend's house after all.

The blonde slipped off his shoes and hopped up the steps to his friend's room. He opened the door and jumped into the bed as if he just arrived into his own home. He sniffed the scent of the pillow he had his face buried in. It smelled just like Gaara. Very... Gaara-y.

And the owner of that pillow came into the room.

"Here, I don't really have much right now but just settle for this at the moment." Gaara said as he handed over just one onigiri to the blonde. He took it with a smile and bit into it. Gaara sat on the bedside and watched as Naruto munched away. "Naruto," said person looked over curiously and gave him his undivided attetnion, "I heard an interesting story the other day."

Naruto looked curiously at the other and tilted his head to the side.

"I heard from Rock Lee, that a few days ago they caught you at a cafe. Dressed as a waitress, in a dress and make up. And Kiba mentioned something about working together with a she-devil and Uchiha Sasuke. Would you care to explain?"

Naruto shrank back from the memory of that day and buried his face. Oh the shame... but Gaara was very patient and no amount of long silences will keep him from getting his answer. And even if Naruto didn't want to talk about it, he would want to hear it anyway.

The blonde sighed and lifted up his face, Gaara was gonna get his answer one way or another if he didn't tell him. So why the hell not? "Okay, so that whole thing with Sasuke and having to get along better right?" He nodded. "Well Miharu was called into work that day and we just happened to get dragged in there. We were just there watching her work and I got really bored and I wanted something to do!"

"So when she passed by me and Sasuke I wanted her to give me something to do! And she did; she said that we could work with her. But they ran out of men's uniforms! And I was forced into a dress! And I _had_ to put on make up! And wear heels because I refused to wear the platform shoes! And I had to learn to talk like a girl and walk like a girl! And they had to teach me what to do when I get _groped_ by men and-and then for an example they had teme grab my ass and-"

Gaara raised up his hand which stopped the blonde from speaking any longer. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to process everything the idiot just said. Naruto watched as Gaara laid there. His eyes were shut and he was breathing evenly.

"Are you sleeping?" he whispered. Gaara cracked open an eye and looked at Naruto. "Right, stupid question. Sorry."

"And what happened after?" Gaara asked.

"Uhh well I worked. I even earned some tips that Miharu said I could keep. I got around $150! She said that I got so much money was because a lot of people don't wear the uniform I was wearing that often. But umm... yeah after work, the bastard took me home and decided to make himself comfy and invade my home. And I cooked for him and he borrowed my shower. I made him sleep on the couch though! He went through my closet for blankets and sheets and then he found my old stuffed fox from when I was little! Then he said some shit and..."

"And... ?"

Naruto buried his face for the next sentence. "He kissed me."

Gaara sat up slowly and turned his head to Naruto. He had his face buried into the pillow again and he laid still. He wasn't entirely sure if Naruto was upset. If he knew Naruto as well as he did, then he would be screaming and ripping apart a table. But he wasn't, he was quiet as opposed to his loud self. He awkwardly patted his friend's back.

"So are you upset that he stole your first kiss?" Naruto looked up and turned his body to look Gaara in the face. His face was red and was pouting. Gaara still wondered if he was upset, just pouting wasn't gonna answer his question. The blonde shook his head and sat up crossing his legs.

"No, I wanna be mad Gaa-chan but I'm not. I don't know why."

"Do you... like him?"

"Do you want my honest answer?"

Gaara nodded. He had a feeling he knew what the answer was.

"Yeah, I think I do. A lot. I think."

"Are you entirely sure?"

Naruto looked off to the side and nodded. "Yeah I think so. He's running in my mind so much. When I try to get away he's still there. I get irritated when I think about him but being beside him is entirely different. Don't get me wrong I still hate that he has everything I wish I had but he wouldn't even flinch a muscle for it when I try to work hard. But I don't know what changed. All I know is that I wanna be close to him."

Gaara nodded and patted Naruto's head affectionately. His friend was sure of his feelings but at the same time he was confused. He'll give him sometime to think over it.

"Can I take a bath now?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Naruto cracked open an eye and looked up. His eyes were still heavy but he was already awake. He sat up and saw Gaara looking out his window, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. He stretched, yawned, and scratched the back of his head. "Good morning. How was your... night?"

Gaara looked over and answered, "Fine. I heard the train go by again and some drunk idiots walking home."

"Umm that's good? So yeah, what's to eat!" Naruto said as he jumped out of bed. Already full of energy and that happy-go-lucky attitude plastered on. He leaned back a little and sighed in satisfaction. "Come on!"

The other sighed and sat up from his spot. Naruto had already hopped down the stairs and Gaara followed. Last night's talk was still playing in his head. He honestly never expected this to happen but considering Naruto's attitude last night it seemed pretty obvious what he was feeling now. But it was also obvious that he wasn't comfortable talking about it.

Naruto sat at the kitchen table humming a random song while Gaara just brought out items to cook without even thinking about it.

_He likes Sasuke. Very much. He's reluctant about it though._

He wasn't the only one thinking about it. Although Naruto was smiling and humming, he was coming to terms with what he said. Admitting that he liked Sasuke to Miharu was one thing. But confessing it to his best friend was entirely different. You can't explain it but just when you reveal something big in privacy with someone close to you makes a difference.

But now he only wondered if he should really reveal what he felt. Especially since the object of his now unearthed affections is another guy. How would things go down? Would he be rejected? He didn't know if Sasuke was straight or gay or bi. He's just never shown any interest in anybody that way! He could probably be that one of a hundred million people who are asexual.

While Gaara was busy making breakfest, Naruto stopped humming and looked at him.

"Gaara, do you think... that I should tell Sasuke?"

He answered without looking back, "If you really think you should."

"But what do you think would happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could find out by telling Uchiha."

"I guess..." Naruto laid his head on the table and sighed.

"Naruto," said blonde looked up, "if he were to hurt you, let me beat the shit out of him."

Despite the threat, Naruto smiled. He was so happy to have a friend like Gaara.

"So how is paying your bills going?" Gaara asked, now changing the subject.

"I'm getting there." Naruto lifted his head and looked out a window. "I won't have to worry about it long."

* * *

**A/N:** Kinda a lazy way to end this chapter but whatever ;P So yeah I'm getting pretty close.


	18. No Quick Fix

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope nope nope

**WARNINGS: **Just the usual stuff

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke picked at the thread hanging off his shirt. It was serisouly disturbing him and the damn thing wouldn't come off! But more than that, what happened two days ago was latched onto his mind as didn't know what came over him. His body just moved on its own, his mouth speaking words he would never even think, and next thing he knew, he was lip to lip with the blonde. He tried to get it out of his mind as much as he could. And whenever the kiss popped up, he would deny that it was just a freak thing and that it would never happen again and that he didn't enjoy it.

In spite of it though, he knew that deep beneath all the denial he enjoyed it and he wanted it.

But he didn't want to accept it in a way.

A prestigious guy like him making out with a scruffy, loud idiot? What the hell was going on in his world now? It was seriously starting to piss him off. And so was that damn thread.

"Sasuke, just use some scissors." Itachi said across from him, reading a magazine. His cheek rested against his knuckle and his face stoic as always. The younger Uchiha just scowled and continued to pick at the thread. Itachi suddenly sighed and closed the magazine. He leaned backwards and pointed his gaze to his little brother. "What is the matter Otouto?"

Sasuke ground his teeth a little and glared at his brother. "There is _nothing_ wrong Aniki."

"When you're focusing too hard on a piece of string, glaring at it like it just insulted you, and emphasizing the word 'nothing' while giving me a scowl, I think that there is something wrong. Now what is the matter?" Unless you were apart of the Uchiha family, then you wouldn't notice that Itachi was avtually acting like he cared. Yes his facial expression was still the same, his tone sounded bored as usual, and his body language didn't read any different. But you have to be his little brother himself to actually notice the change.

The younger Uchiha left the thread alone and leaned back like his brother did. He sighed and thought carefully about what he was going to say to his brother. He drummed his fingers against the arm rest and shut his eyes. What would be the correct wording for his thoughts?

Finally he opened his eyes and looked his brother in the eye. "A couple of days ago, the day before you and Mother and Father came back, I spent the night at the dobe's house." Yes, Itachi knew about the 'dobe'. He was more invovled in Sasuke's life than their parents were. "And when I was making my place, I... got a little close to him."

Itachi nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Define 'close' Otouto. What did you do?"

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I leaned into him, and I took his first kiss."

The elder Uchiha tilted his head to the side. "How do you know you took his first kiss?"

"He admitted it. Indirectly."

"Hm yes. And tell me, what drove you to do this action?"

Sasuke just shrugged at the question. If he said that his body just happened to move without thought, Itachi would definitely call him out on it. He believed that you couldn't do something just for the hell of it, you at least had to have a subconcious reason. And no one really thought about their subconcious reasons for doing something unless they had too much time on their hands.

The room was silent. Itachi was waiting for an answer and Sasuke was trying to think up of one.

"Perhaps you feel something for Naruto?"

"Shut. Up."

"I'm only curious. If that's not the case then what is it?"

Fed up with the probing, he blurted out, "I was just fucking with his mind. He's a fucking idiot and he's just easy to mess with. I don't give a damn about him!" At the outburst, he immediately shut his mouth. He leaned back and hung his head. _What's that? That feeling? Yes, right there in my chest... what is it? It feels bad..._

One of Itachi's eyebrows raises slightly. He watches as his little brother tries to collect himself. He could see in his brother's eyes the restless conflict. Sasuke could always hold a stright face like Itachi, but usually looking in his eyes would show how he was really feeling. It was something that he and their father was not exactly proud of. Uchiha men had to remain stoic and show no other signs than that.

Itachi picked up the magazine and continued to read through it.

Sasuke's mind continued to process what he just said and contemplate the strange, strangling feeling he was getting in his chest.

_What the hell was that? Fuck, Itachi's playing his damn mind games. That man is a fucking sadist._ Sasuke leaned on the arm rest and crossed one of his legs. _Did I mean to say that?_

Now when Sasuke was faced up front with an internal conflict, it usually didn't leave his mind to resolve it. And Sasuke always tried to resolve it as fast as he could because he had better things to do. But what, oh what, could bring this internal conflict to an end? He sure as hell didn't know. And he didn't know where he would find it.

"You know Otouto," Itachi said, "it's not good to be in denial of something." Sasuke raised his head and glared at the man, which was pointedly ignored. "It's better just to accept what you're trying push away. It'll make you less irritated. If you don't, then you'll find yourself regretting it later on."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Sasuke stood up and stomped off upstairs. He wasn't in denial of anything! He angrily opened his door, angrily slammed it, angrily stomped to his bed, and angrily flopped down on the comforter. He glared at the popcorn ceiling, wishing for it to just get sucked up in a blackhole and disappear from his sight.

He folded his hands behind his head and shut his eyes.

_There is nothing to accept dammit!_

Oh yes there is. It's too bad that he knew it too. Even worse that he was trying to push it down and hope that smothering it would kill it off.

He sat up and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. What was he to do about this situation? It certainly wouldn't go away no matter how much he wished it too. And it was quite clear that there was no quick fix to this. He looked down at the annoying thread dangling off his sleeve. He stood up and walked to his desk.

He pulled out scissors and snipped it off. Quick fix for that problem.

But not for the other.

* * *

**A/N: **Uggghhh... hecka rushed on this chapter so its kinda done lazyish. Sorry! But I'm moving pretty slow on typing the chapters cuz I am busy moving to my new quarters. So if I don't update for a awhile, that means I'm busy moving in and getting cozy.


	19. Fighting

**DISCLAIMER: **It was never meant to be

**WARNINGS: **Oh noooo...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Both boys looked at the scene before through the car window. They've witnessed this before. Well, with the same gender yes. But never the opposite sex. Out there, in the front lawn, with a crowd of neighbors, and two police cars. And what was happening was Miharu. Remember that she is quick to anger and that she has a record at the police station and has been to juvie.

But most importantly of all, she was a very jealous person.

And more importantly, she's not one to just sit and not do something. And when she started doing something, she wasn't the type to leave it unfinished.

So what was unfolding before the neighborhood was Miharu trying to finished up what she would call 'business'.

On the front lawn of her house, she was sitting on top of a girl trying to punch some girl's face in while simultaneously trying to pull the hair out of her scalp. And whoever the girl was being pinned down, she attempting to scratch at Miharu. Unsuccessfully I might add.

Most people in the neighborhood already knew of what Miharu was capable of so they didn't dare get in the middle of the fight. But a domestic disturbance must be stopped no matter what. Cops tried to keep the neighbors at bay while the officer tried to pull his daughter away and the boyfriend tried to pull the poor girl away as well.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke to what his face was thinking. And his face said... well nothing. Naruto looked back at the scene and pouted. _His face can't even respond to a girl fight. This guy must be sculpted from ice or something. He is way too unresponsive about things_. He looked back at the scene and saw that it was over.

There were a few officers that are talking to Aiza, that one girl that's being lead to one of the police cars, and Miharu just glaring at Raiden. He had blank stare but somewhere in his eyes was a shine of guilt. He reached out and touched her arm but she pulled away and stomped off inside the house.

"Excuse me boys. I believe you should be driving away now. There's nothing left to see." a random officer appeared on Naruto's side of the car.

Naruto cracked a nervous smile. "Uhhh... well see officer, we umm... we're kinda with them?" He pointed awkwardly to the house and tried to remain calm. The officer looked at him suspiciously then at Sasuke, who was just staring at the dashboard.

"It's alright. They're with me." Aiza came up and waved away the other guy. He nodded to his superior and walked away. "hello boys. Did you just arrive?" Neither bothered to answer the question. "Ah, so you've been watching. Yup, she sure can get crazy. Must have inherited that from her mom."

Sasuke stopped staring at the dashboard and asked, "What happened?"

He just shook his head and waved it off. "So let's get inside alright?"

* * *

All three of them sat in an awkard silence in the kitchen as the arguing upstairs echoed through the house.

Miharu was screaming over Raiden who was trying to calm her down.

"Why didn't you push her off you?"

"I was trying to back away. I wasn't encouraging anything."

"But you were also not _stopping_ anything either!"

"I was trying to move away."

"You should have pushed the bitch off!"

"Just calm down. I just think that maybe-"

"Maybe what? Does _this_ not mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. I just-"

And at this point, Miharu just begins screaming. Screaming her head off and screaming like she was just set on fire.

Aiza looks at Sasuke and Naruto and tells them to just go home for the day. But they can't hear it because the screaming is too loud. So Naruto tries to scream a louder, "WHAT?" He tries to tell him again to leave but Naruto can't hear him. So to do it the easy way, he pulled both boys by the arms and just pushed them out the front door.

Naruto looks back at the closed door and stares at it. Then suddenly he's pulled away by Sasuke and thrown into the car.

"Shit teme! Don't throw me around like that!" Naruto exclaims as he rubs the back of his head. Sasuke hn's him and starts the car. Oh what to do now? He then begins driving off. Naruto looks out the window and just stares off. "So are you taking me home bastard?" No answer. "Hey! Are you taking me home?" Still no answer. "Dammit, answer my fucking question Sasuke!"

"Hn. Just shut up dobe." Sasuke finally answers back.

The blonde just sits back and pouts. _Fucking teme..._

After a few minutes of driving around they arrive at some little restaurant. Naruto looks over at Sasuke questioningly. "What are we doing here bastard?"

Sasuke leaves the car but walks to Naruto's side to open the door for him. "Isn't it obvious dobe? We're here to eat."

"For what? It's only eleven."

"Well we're eating anyway.

Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the car and shut the door. He locked his car and he led the blonde inside the restaurant. They took a booth way in the back because that was the way Sasuke wanted it. While he looked over the menu, Naruto was looking around the sort of dimly lit restaurant. There was enough light to see but it was almost noon and he wondered if the place had any windows they could open.

Then his eyes rested on Sasuke.

The onyx eyes read over the menu. But they didn't have that usual bored or apathetic or bastard-like superior look in them. They looked like any other common person would look over a menu. Just... normal. It was almost a relief to the blonde. Sasuke looked so real, like he wasn't a rich bastard with money and everything any other man could dream for. He was just...

"Stop staring at me dobe and just look at what you want to order."

Of course he had to remember that Sasuke wasn't just any other common guy ordering at a restaurant. He was an Uchiha. And Uchiha's are bastards. Especially Sasuke. _Tch! Fucking teme..._

Naruto picked up his own menu and scanned over its contents. And he couldn't help but squirm a little because everything on the menu was incredibly expensive. Even something as simple as miso soup cost more than an overtime shift at work! He pouted and wondered if he could impose on Sasuke like this.

"Stop pouting moron," Sasuke said without looking up at him. "I brought you so you don't have to worry about anything. And I doubt you could pay for anything yourself. Not even a bowl of rice." Then that bastard smirk. Naruto pouted again at the raven but he couldn't help but feel that the smirk was a little different. It still held the bastard in it but it seemed even more playful than usual. Flirty even...?

He mentally slapped himself up the head for the thought. Flirty? Playful?

"S-Shut up! You know I just don't wanna... umm..."

"Careful dobe, you could overwork that brain of yours."

"You are such a dick. And why did you bring me here anyway?"

"Hn."

"Answer me teme!"

"... Just felt like having you alone with me."

Naruto's heart jumped a bit. _Alone with me? Is he shitting me or something? He's gotta be!_ He looked up at Sasuke to see that he was already telling his order to the waiter. He sighed and looked down on his plate. Stupid teme...

* * *

Next day they were back at the house. They stood at the fron door both reluctant to enter after what happened inside the household. Sasuke knocked hesitantly on the front door and Naruto cowered behind him. Who knows what could have happened yesterday? What if the air was so heavy with bloodlust that they would literally choke and die?

The door opened to reveal a happy Raiden. "Hi guys."

Naruto stepped beside Sasuke and let out a small, "Hi?"

"Come on inside. Aiza left early for work."

They stepped inside the house and followed Raiden up the stairs. He opened a door which revealed to be a bedroom. There was some clothes astray and the bed wasn't made. And in that unmade bed was a sleeping Miharu. Raiden plopped up against the headboard and gestured for the other two to sit as well. With reluctance, they did.

"So how was your day yesterday?" Raiden asked, smiling some dumb happy smile.

Sasuke couldn't help but flashback to what happened yesterday morning. But he didn't make to answer the question. Or ask what happened despite his curiousity.

And Naruto couldn't help but flash back to that 'date' he had with Sasuke. Despite the fact that he was with _Sasuke_ of all people, he had fun. Not that he would ever admit that in front of people. Or even in his own mind.

"It's okay. You can ask."

"..."

"..."

"Don't be shy. It's alright that you're curious."

"What... happened yesterday?" Naruto gulped out. He waited for Miharu to spring up and attack him for asking. But she just laid still, like she was dead.

"Jealousy. I'm sure you would know Sasuke-kun."

_What the hell does that mean?_ Naruto thought.

"Hn. In a way I suppose. So what exactly happened?"

"Well to shorten what happened, some random girl came flirting, Miharu came up, an arguement, some pushing, trashtalk, and then the forbidden word that brings out the beast in all women."

Stupidly Naruto asks, "What's the forbidden word?"

Sasuke stares at the idiot and just sighs. Everyone knows the forbidden word that shouldn't be used to a woman's face. The only ones who shouldn't know are children. And this dobe...

"Come on! What is it?" Naruto pleaded, leaning in close to Raiden. Sasuke sneered as the older male placed his hand on the blonde and patted his head affectionately. He felt this little dark mass squirm around in the pit of his stomach as Naruto leaned into the touch of the eldest in the room. "Won't you please tell me?" And he batted those pretty blue eyes.

"Why don't you think about it a little? I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out yourself." He smiled and removed his hand from the blonde mop.

Naruto looked up in thought and then down at the bedspread. Then he made formed his mouth in a perfect 'o' in realization. "Do all girls start fighting when they get called a bitch?"

In response to hearing the forbidden word, the idiot recieved a hard kick from the only female occupying the house. Naruto glared at her and stuck his tongue out. He recieved another kick. "Damn are you awake?"

Miharu rolled to face the blonde and she opened her eyes. "Moron." she bit out.

* * *

**A/N: **Wooaahh 2011 :) I'm all moved in and plus I finally got one of the computers in my room so I'm hella hyped! The bad part is is that I got the room next to my parents -_- And you know how you start off something all excited but then later on you get bored and quit? Well that's happening. But I promise that I will complete this story! And this story is almost over anyway, I gaurantee it. I hope that when I finish this one, I could get started on my other new fanfic idea that's been on my mind since I started typing this one.


	20. Situations

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto's fine ass

**WARNINGS: **Hmmm...

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Shit you were listening the entire time!" Naruto yelled out. He jumped up and pointed an accusing finger. Miharu just nodded and stretched her arms. She leaned over Raiden's lap to reach for something on the carpet. She picked up the wrist cuff and attatched it to her left wrist. Then proceeded to glare at the blonde for uttering the 'word'.

Naruto glared back at her. _What's her problem?_

Miharu laid her head down on Raiden's lap and just stared off into space. "So what did you guys do yesterday? Go on a date or something?"

The blonde paused and blushed again. "It-It wasn't a date!"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke. "Oh so you guys went somewhere together?"

This time Sasuke blushed a bit and looked off somewhere else. _Bitch..._

Another awkward silence.

...

"I think I'll start breakfest." Raiden said. Miharu got off his lap and rested her head against the headboard and threw a shirt at him. "Yes yes, I know. 'Stop cooking without a fucking shirt on.'" He slipped it on and held out his left hand to her. She noticed the bare skin and felt around the bed a little. She found what she was looking for and strapped it on his wrist. Once again he smiled happily at her and for the first time Naruto actually saw, she genuinely smiled back.

Raiden got up and left the room with Naruto following suit. Saying that he would 'help'.

Leaving the ever bastardly Sasuke and Miharu alone.

Sasuke continued to look off to the side until she said, "You know, you should stop that." The Uchiha looked at her and glared. _Stop what?_ "Stop being such a dick and just accept the way you feel about Naruto."

He gritted his teeth and death galred at her, which she proceeded to ignore. "The only thing I feel about Naruto is that-"

"Oooh, you just said his name. From the time we've all spent together, you've almost never said his name outloud."

"Hn. The only thing I feel about _him_ is that he should just shut the hell up for once!" he growled out.

"Tch. What a child." she smirked at him and leaned over the bed. She reached out her arm and flicked him on the forehead. "You obviously are in a great deal of denial. You assure yourself that you hate the little guy but next thing you know you don't mind it if you're sitting alone with him on a restaurant and you can't help but feel the little butterflies in your stomach fluttering about."

Sasuke slapped her hand away and rubbed his forehead. He already got enough crap from Itachi. He especially didn't need more from Miharu. "And how are you so sure? You barely know me."

"Hm. True. But at least one experience is enough to relate two different people together."

"Oh? And what experience is going to 'relate' us together?"

"That you're in denial that you love someone."

* * *

Naruto sat in the kitchen watching Raiden make breakfest. Honestly he wanted to help but he was too preoccupied in his mind. He wondered if his attraction to Sasuke was obvious. And he admitted it to Miharu, so did she tell him? "Err... Did she tell you?"

Without looking away from the pan, to which he was busy greasing, he answered back, "Tell me what?"

_Oh, she didn't tell him..._ "That I umm... like Sasuke...?"

There was a pregnant pause for a moment. Raiden placed his hand above the pan to see if it was warm enough. He then went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. He whipped out a bowl and began cracking the eggs and throwing away the shells. Naruto waited (im)patiently for an answer. "I already knew that you liked him."

Naruto paused on the comment. "WHAT?"

Nonchalantly, he whipped the eggs and continued to talk, "I thought you liked him the minute I saw you two together. I thought you two could fit well together."

"Were... we obvious?"

Raiden shrugged and threw the fork into the sink. "I thought so. But I think now that the summer is a little over halfway over, it seems more out in the open." He poured the eggs into the pan and they sizzled from the heat. "And from the way you ranted, sometimes negative feelings are a subconcious cover up for what you really feel. Sometimes."

Naruto stared at the older man and put his head down. He admitted he liked Sasuke but he didn't know that he was being _obvious_ to the face of this one person he had only known for like a month and a half! "But... I don't even know if Sasuke likes me. Let alone stand me. He can only ignore me for so long you know?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Things will work out in favor for both of you." he flipped the eggs with a spatula and mashed it a little. "You don't mind scrambled, do you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me when I say Sasuke is just a shining example of what Miharu's feelings of me a few years ago."

* * *

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled from downstairs.

Sasuke looked at the closed door and sneered. _Idiot._ Then he directed his angry gaze back at the 'offender'.

"Glaring at me won't make me take back what I said." Miharu said. She grabs a a random sweatshirt off the ground and pulls it over her head. "I think that deep down you know it's true." She grabbed a random strand of hair and began twirling it around.

He stood and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He clenched and unclenched his fist. "I'm not in denial of anything."

She shook her head and playfully kicked his elbow. "Oh you poor, poor thing. If you keep that up, you're going to end up in a result that you will not like in the end."

"And what do you know?"

"Because you're acting just like I was five years ago."

"Hn."

"I'm serious. You can deny it until your tongue falls out, but the heart wants what the heart wants. And you want Naruto."

The Uchiha looked at her and back at his fist. "What happened?"

Miharu sighed and laid on her back to make herself more comfortable. "We all have our things that make us feel alienated from one thing or another. Whatever yours is, it's something you have to work with and accept. If you don't cooperate with it, it will come back to bite you on the ass later on in life. Mine was losing someone so precious to me that when I lost her, I dared to make sure to never get close to anyone ever again to make sure I won't get hurt."

Sasuke thought for a moment and unclenched his fist. "Mine is... being brought up in a shadow. That I have to be brought up exactly like my brother only whatever I accomplish won't be as praised as what he does. And that if I ever were to stray differently from what my father expected of me or more of what my brother accomplished, they would think that I was lowering my own standards as an Uchiha."

She looked at Sasuke's back and noticed that he was hunched over. It's hard to admit such a heavy load when you're taught to hold it all in. Only when you finally let it out, you notice that you notice that it was putting such a strain on yourself. She reached out her hand rubbed comforting circles on his back. What more could she say?

* * *

Naruto looked at him and blinked. Was he telling the story of what happened?

"I can't tell you all the details yet. Only when the time is right, I will. But I was taken into her house when I was eight and she was seven. Back then she wouldn't admit it herself, but she cared. After all she brought me out of crappy lifestyle. She was closed off and kept me at arm's length, even though I wanted myself to be an open book and I wanted to keep her close."

He nodded and listened attentively as Raiden scooped eggs onto a plate and made to prepare more food.

"She evetually let me get close. The only thing that seemed to keep us apart was our age difference by one year. I was a grade ahead of her and she didn't like the idea of any girl getting too close since we were in different classrooms and levels. She would always come straight to me during lunch and be by my side. She didn't realize it herself, she was happy when I was around. But foul when other girls came around."

Naruto looked down for a moment. It was starting to get difficult to listen. His mind drifted off to Sasuke.

Raiden made a pancake batter and continued to speak.

"On a Thursday, I admitted to her that I liked her. A lot. And what she said was, 'Don't embarass yourself telling me this. How could I possibly like you back? If you think that I'm gonna let you get even closer to me than you already are, then you've got another thing coming!'"

Naruto blinked. "But... how could she say that?"

He poured the batter onto a different pan. "She unknowingly left her weakness open. She was afraid to get close. When you love someone and suddenly they're gone from your life, there's no stopping the hurt. She didn't want to get hurt so she didn't want to get close."

"How does this all relate to Sasuke? I'm not really getting it."

"I know that the story is a different from yours. But the situation is exactly the same. Sasuke, for his own reasons, won't accept you because he's seeing you as a weakness. And people who are seen as strong need to appear how everyone sees them; bulletproof. You're willing to open yourself aren't you?" Naruto nodded automatically.

Now that he really thought about it, he seemed passionate when it came to the Uchiha. He had everything Naruto himself wished for. That stoic face, Naruto would kill to know what made him the way he is. And if it meant pouring out all the skeletons in his closet, then he would. He wanted to know Sasuke.

Still busy cooking Raiden paused for a minute or two take a deep breathe. He may not have looked like it, but it was a struggle to talk about.

Naruto thought for a moment about what was said. Then it dawned on him. "Who did Miharu lose?"

"It's not my place to tell. But please trust my word Naruto-kun. Sasuke will come on to you."

* * *

Miharu continued to rub circles on the Uchiha's back. She pondered during the silence and finally spoke, "You have your troubles, you admitted that yourself. But what is also important is that you be sensitive to Naruto as well."

Sasuke looked back at her and gave her a blank stare.

"You've ranted enough to let me know that he pisses you off because he's too happy. That he smiles too much. Like he seems almost unbreakable to anything, no matter what. But you have to wonder where the source of that comes from. You have your interest in him because of that. But do you know his interest in you?"

He looked down at the bedspread and thought. He thought back to what he talked about with Itachi. Why people smile. The majority is because they're happy. But there's that percentage where they smile to cover what they really feel. They hide what their despair for the sake of saving a burden on others. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit in realization. He needed to know Naruto. What made him who he was.

And why Naruto had such a problem with him attitude. Yeah, people had some shit with how he was but no one dared to voice it out loud.

No one except Naruto.

He _had_ to know Naruto.

Sasuke looked back at Miharu to find her staring at him. "I think you have some explaining you need to do as well."

"Hm?"

"You have this obsession with holding that damn taser of yours where ever you go. I think you need to explain."

She was about to open her mouth but Naruto rushed in.

"Breakfest time."

And there was no mistaking the stare down between Naruto and Sasuke when he entered the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I typed this chapter up to make up for my 'absence'/laziness/having to move into a new house/ Christmas&New Year's break. Hope you don't mind! But I suddenly I just felt totally in the zone to write this chapter. I took like four hours to write this oue cuz I had to try and make the situations make sense so that they could be linked together. It makes sense to me but I hope you guys get it! Gah! Sometimes I make things so complicated! But anyways, I'm going back to school so I'll try to type up my chapters as quick as possible and hopefully do daily updates. Please leave a nice little review and maybe fav if you like?


	21. Food, Piercings, and Tattoo

**DISCLAIMER:** Oh if only...

**WARNINGS: **Dun...Dun...

* * *

**Normal POV**

The day together was pretty quiet. Everyone was lost in their own little world. Naruto was thinking about Sasuke. Sasuke thinking about Naruto. And Miharu and Raiden were lost in some sort of nostalgic state. So it was a generally boring day and it was reaching into the evening. Except there was tension in the air. What with some personal information given out.

What to do to break the ice?

Naruto placed his hands under the seat and sighed. "So ummm... Miharu. What were you doing Raiden's room this morning?"

She looked up at him and gave him intensely blank stare. It made Naruto squirm a bit.

"We were making up from that fight we had yesterday."

Sasuke looked up and blinked. If she meant what he thought he meant about 'making up', then he and Naruto both sat on the sheets they 'made up' in. It made a chill run down his spine. But Naruto being Naruto, thought making up meant they talked it out. Well, they were pretty much both half right. But it wasn't either of their rights to say. What goes on between couples stays between them unless they put it out there themselves. And neither of the other two did.

"So you guys are okay?"

Miharu nodded and reached behind her. She pulled out the remote to the tv and turned it on. She switched immediately to the news and waited for the anchorman to finished his news report. Everyone sat silently and just watched. And then the power went out.

"Shit!" one of them muttered.

"What the hell? That was random." Naruto commented.

Miharu stood and blindly searched for the window to see the weather was outside. Meanwhile Raiden made to feel around the coffee table. He was trying to find the drawer in the coffee table to pull out the flashlight.

Naruto hugged his own body and nervously asked, "So uhh... I guess Sasuke and I should go home?"

"Nope. Don't think you're going anywhere." Miharu said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well considering the wind is blowing pretty damn hard enough to knock over our picnic table and there are some storm clouds coming in pretty close already, I don't think you guys will be leaving anytime soon. Damn, didn't know a storm was coming. Hella unexpected."

Wanting to see for himself, Naruto pressed himself up against the window. She was right. The wind looked pretty strong and those dark clouds were not a pretty sight. He sighed and sunk down. He was never very keen on storms. But it was comforting that he at least didn't have to go through it alone. A small light lip up the room.

Miharu stood and grabbed the flashlight from Raiden and went into the kitchen. "I think we should have some candles around here."

She dug through cabinets and found at least five. Then went in search for more. And came back with six more.

Although it was dark and no one could see, Sasuke scrunched his nose a little at the sight of the candles. "Are those scented?"

Once again in the kitchen, Miharu scrounged around for a lighter. "Well what candle isn't scented? And I don't think I have any of those wood wick candles or whatever you call them. Ha, there it is!" She walked to the boys and tried to light the candles. But those things are so damn stubborn to light. "Fuck! Here you do it!"

She threw the lighter at Raiden and glared when he responded, "Sure thing babe." And she silently seethed when he easily lit the candles. He comfortingly wrapped around her and kissed her temple. She seemed to relax a bit and leaned into his touch. "So what now?"

The question was answered when a grumble rung out the room. All eyes turned to round blue ones. Naruto smiled nervously and blushed a bit in embarassment. "Haha, guess that answers that question. What's to eat?"

"Go see for yourself. I gotta call my dad."

Miharu left the comfort of her boyfriend's arm, whipped out her cell phone and walked into another room.

Naruto dug through the shelves to see what he could eat. Mostly ramen.

Sasuke, actually feeling a little empty himself, went through the fridge. Bad for the fridge since you're supposed to keep it closed so that the food doesn't spoil during a power outage but who cares? Not him. He was hungry dammit.

Miharu walked back into the room with and looked at both boys in the search for energy. Raiden stood up next to her and looked at her. "I got him for like a minute. He said it's fine and we should stay indoors before we got cut off." She leaned against the older boy and sighed.

"Hey do you guys have any ramen?"

"Yeah. You gonna eat it raw?"

"Eh? But-But ramen is at it's greatest when it's hot!"

"Well I'm sorry to remind you that we are in a power outage and that we have an electric stove. And unless you plan to boil water using the candles, you're just gonna have to live with what you've got at the moment."

Naruto pouted but didn't bother to argue. At least he had ramen, cooked or not.

"Sasuke," Raiden called, "did you find anything you like?"

Said man lifted his head and looked at the couple. At the dim light of the candles, they could see him have bitten off a piece of a tomato. Naruto giggled a bit at their reaction, having the same look on their faces like he did.

"What the fuck? Why are you- Actually nevermind, I won't ask. I hope you washed that!" Miharu sighed. She leaned most of her weight back on Raiden. The Uchiha had a little more quirks than she had thought. She moved to the fridge and decided for herself what she would eat.

"Hey! Share some with me! I found two packets!" Naruto exclaimed handing Raiden a packet of ramen as well. He smiled and patted the blonde's head. Sasuke saw the gesture and burned a little inside.

Everyone gathered around the coffee table where the candles were lit, eating and talking.

Naruto looked at the strange dish Miharu was eating. "Eww what is that shit? Looks nasty."

"It's seaweed salad asshole. And it's good. Here Sasuke, hand that over for a moment." Miharu said. Sasuke handed over red fruit to her. She took it in between her lips and took a bite of it and handed it back to the Uchiha. Then took a bite of the salad. "It's good with tomatos too."

Naruto sneered a bit. "Whatever. At least it looks like a meal. Sasuke's just eating a tomato. That doesn't fill you up you know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took another bite. He swallowed before answering, "And I suppose that hunk of salt and MSG is gonna do the job?"

"What are you saying teme?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I am saying that that junk you make your stomach worship is shit and doesn't do anything to benefit your body dobe."

"Fuck you teme! It may not be good for my body, I admit that! But it's definitely gonna benefit me when it gives me the energy to shove my foot up your ass!"

"Alright everyone calm down." Raiden said. He pulled Naruto down and sat him back in his spot. He once again patted the blonde head and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a surge of jealously.

* * *

"Fuck. So what do we do now?" Miharu sighed, his back flat on the ground. Everyone shrugged. She thought for a minute and stood up. She went through a cabinet and got four little glasses out and a big bottle of dry sake. "Let's have a drink. And share some secerts maybe?" She poured herself some and took a sip. "It's better when it's hot but who cares? Alchohol is alchohol."

The boys nodded and helped themselves.

"So who wants to go first?"

...

"What? No one?"

...

"Fine. I'll go first. I used to compete in beauty pageants."

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes opened a bit. That was weird. They couldn't imagine her parading around with a big smile on her face.

"Kay. Someone go next." Sip.

Sasuke was the next. "My mother made me do ballet."

Naruto and Miharu burst out laughing. Sasuke looked to the side, a faint blush on his cheeks. Fuck it, they were all drinking so they weren't gonna remember that anyway. He took a sip out of his cup and poured some more.

"I walked into the girl's bathroom for a dare. I had to stay in there at least half an hour." Raiden put out with a cheeky smile. And he sipped.

"I used to wear braces." Naruto giggled out. And he took a sip from his own cup.

* * *

An hour later and half a bottle of sake later, everyone had laid out some of their most embarassing secrets. Now they sat in a comfrtable silence, wondering what else to talk about.

Miharu's face lit up for a moment. "I got piercings."

Naruto looked up in interest. "Really. Where?"

She reached into her pocket and held it out to the blonde. He crawled over and looked at the palm of her hand. She then proceeded to put them in their proper places. One in her belly button, spiderbites, and two on each ear.

"Wow. Does it hurt?" Naruto asked, fascinated.

"The belly button kinda did. But other than that, no. He's got some too." She pointed her head to Raiden. Naruto looked at him and pouted. His opened his eyes wide, pleading. And he gave in.

Raiden reached into his own pocket and fished out his own. He had an industrial, also spiderbites, and tongue piercing.

Naruto's eyes widened in fascination. It kinda made him want to pierce something...

Miharu looked to the Uchiha, who kept quiet. "Come on. I'm sure a bad boy like you has at least one." Miharu said, smirking at him.

His eyes flashed at her for a brief moment. And then he nodded.

"Really teme? Show us!"

Sasuke sneered at the blonde. "I don't have mine with me."

"I got some unused ones upstairs. I'll go get them."

She ran upstairs and left the boys alone temporarily.

"So, do you have one dobe?" Sasuke asked. His tone was condescending but in all truth, he was curious if he really did. And where was the question...

Naruto shook his head and played with his thumbs a bit. He was little embarassed that he had never stuck any kind of metal through is skin like the others did. It looked to painful. "No... but I do have a tattoo. Wanna see?" Both boys nodded, Sasuke a little more fervently. He was curious to see. Naruto lifted up his shirt to reveal his belly.

He had a swirling tatto around his belly button. And it was damn hot. Naruto blushed in embarassment as Sasuke stared intently at the marked flesh. Sasuke wasn't one for tattoos but this one he liked. It happened to fit the dobe.

Miharu came back into the room holding some hoops and metal studs in her hand. "I got them... Hey, hot tattoo. I knew you must have had at least one thing to show us." She patted the creamy stomach and walked to Sasuke. Naruto pulled his shirt down and stared at his toes. That was a little embarassing. "Here. Pick any you like. I've never used any of them."

She lowered her hand down to Sasuke and he inspected them. He took one hoop and placed it into the right side of his mouth. And he took a stud and placed it inside his mouth, revealing his tongue piercing.

"Damn. You look twice as sexy with those." Miharu commented. Raiden, a little jealous, 'playfully' smacked her in the ass. "Ow! You shithead! I get it!" She sat back down next to him and crossed her arms. He put an arm around her waist gave a little squeaze as an apology. "So Sasuke, when did you get yours?"

He sat on the couch and leaned on the armrest. "I got the tongue when I was thirteen. And the lip two years after."

"Were your parents pissed?"

"They don't know. They were gone on some business trip for a month and my brother didn't care since he's the one who brought me. What about you? I'm sure your father wasn't too happy about his own daughter poking her skin to stick metal through it."

She sneered and clicked her tongue. "He doesn't know either. He's gone sometimes for a month on cases so I can take advantage of his absence for a bit. But I wanna ask Naruto about his tattoo."

Everyone turned their heads towards the blonde. His blue eyes looked nervous. He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Haha, it was my thirteenth birthday present. My best friend got his tattoo that day also."

While they're chatting away, Sasuke sits quietly thinking. What with those two still around, he doesn't know how to ever get close to Naruto.

* * *

**A/N:** Working ever so slowly on this. I'm really getting the urge to just quit this fanfic and just start my new one. But I will not. I always start something and leave it unfinished. Haha that's my zodiac sign for me, which I almost thought changed! How dare they add a new sign! NO! I forever remain an Aries! But apparently the change only applies to people who are born this year, so in other words... babies :P Not that I'm completely dependent on it. It's just something for fun. But like I said, I WILL NOT QUIT! Oh and by the way, a little dear friend sent me a message asking to promote her and her friend's new story. So if you love everything that is puppies and kittens and anime, then please look at their story _Konoha High: With a Difference_

So yeah, review+fav?


	22. Stories

**DISCLAIMER:** I have no ownage of that dobe

**WARNINGS: **Same as always

* * *

**Miharu POV**

Fuck, can't stop laughing... Maybe it's because I'm drunk or that story still makes me laugh. One of those two. Or both. Most likely both. Even Sasuke looks like he's enjoying it by that growing smirk on his face. I think he's drunk too, he downed a little more than a few cups. And Naruto tried to keep up too. It's not a drinking contest.

Naruto's resting his head on a pillow and giggling. "T-tell me more!"

Sasuke nods in agreement and leans froward slightly.

Raiden nods his head and pours our second bottle into the little cup. "Alright. So... I wasn't sure why she was telling me this. Maybe it's because she really wanted to tell someone. I don't know. But I was reading the letter and I hoped that the teacher wouldn't walk over and snatch it out of my hand. If anyone got their hands on that note, I bet she would have just dropped dead."

I tried not to laugh outloud. I leaned onto his back and rested my chin on his shoulder. I can't help it. That story always makes me laugh.

"So I read about how... how she-she was telling me about her first time," he laughed, "and she made it sound like an erotic novel or something. I have to say it did sound quite fancy. But yeah... she wrote down everything that happened. She even bragged about the guy and how big he was and other shit... I mean stuff like that."

I fell off his shoulder and let out a laugh. He's getting really drunk. He never swears.

He pulled me by my hand and made me lean against his chest for support. I took his cup and downed it.

"And she even drew a picture on the back."

Naruto and I just straight up and crack out loud. But that's not the best part yet.

He clears his throat for a moment and continues, "So I give back the note. She thought that she put it in her bag but it fell out. And I heard the day after that that some boys found the note and were reading it during the period. The teacher got the note and read it. And one of the worsts parts... worst... part was that she signed her name. And that was just bad on her because she was the only girl in school with her name. No one else had the same name as her."

Naruto is laughing like crazy. I can even hear Sasuke snicker. Ahh... it always gets me.

"Ha... haha! Who signs their name on a note like that if they don't want anyone to know!" Naruto laughed. He's trying to calm down and take deep breaths. He steadies himself and sighs. But that big grin is still plastered on his face. How can his cheeks not hurt from smiling so damn much?

Raiden shrugged and smirked at the memory. "Fuck... I mean... Firetruck. Whatever. So she gets called in. And when she came back, she said that they were gonna report it to her father. And... her dad... is the priest of the local church in town."

Naruto and I just burst out laughing. I always laugh at that part. Oh my gawd... I can hear Sasuke chuckling. Haha...

"Wha... what happened? Did her dad really find out?" Naruto asked, his eyes shining with curiousity.

He shook his head. It's mean of me to say, but I wished he would have found out. It would have been hilarious at his reaction. To hear the pastor's daughter to have done the dirty...

"One of the teachers did her favor. He just told the teacher that took the note that he would take care of it. He reutrned the note to the girl and just told her one thing."

"What?"

"Never sign your name on a note."

And once again he laughed. He buried his face in the pillow and giggled into it.

I took a breath and sighed. That poor poor girl. It's best not to give out her name, she already felt enough shame anyway. Not that I talk to her. That was when I was thirteen. I leaned back into his chest and closed my eyes.

"Have you guys ever done it?" Naruto asks. He giggles and from the sounds of it, is wiggling around a bit. I'm not gonna bother to answer that question. Just let Raiden handle it this time. "Well? Have you?"

He clears his throat and sarcastically proclaims, "Of course not! Miharu is the daughter of a cop! And if he tells me that I'm not allowed to put my hands on her for activities as such, then I will honor that!"

I chuckle a bit. He's funny...

Naruto makes a sound and asks, "So... no?"

Couldn't he hear the sarcasm?

Sasuke gave that weird sound again. "Hn. Dobe."

"Fuck you teme!" And they proceeded to a verbal barb for awhile.

* * *

"So..." Naruto started, "I wanted to ask you guy something."

They were arguing for the past twenty minutes. How can his voice not crack after all that yelling? Oh well, just let it go. I don't bother opening my eyes but I respond, "What?"

"Ummm... Why does Raiden live with you?"

Now my eyes are open. I look at him and at Sasuke. Even he looks curious. And I look up at Raiden. He shrugs. Guess that's the okay to tell. I look at Naruto and say, "Alright. We'll tell you. But anything after, like if you guys happen to spill anything too, we all agree that it never happened. It'll be just between us."

I opened my eyes to see Naruto and Sasuke nod in agreement. Ha, I knew they were curious. But just in case...

I stick out both my pinkies to them. "Pinky promise me."

"You've got to be kidding." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I take my pinky promises seriously! Promise!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes again but he does so, Naruto repeating it.

I sigh and twirl a piece of my hair. Where to begin...

"I met Raiden when I was... seven?" I look up and he assures me, "Yeah, seven. I saw him climbing over this fence at the orphange next to my school. I just pretty much standing there, watching him. Next thing I know he's standing right next to me. First he just annoyed the piss out of me. He'd tell me shit I didn't want to know. It was his fucking business not mine. But I got used to it. Not much happened after. We just started meeting everyday. Same time, same place. But there was one day, when I took him to my house for a few hours. He stayed longer than he should have. I walked him back and the adults were straight up pissed. Fucking mad..."

* * *

Shit I just let Raiden do the talking. I fucking hate talking about it. And no doubt when he's done I'm gonna have to spill out my part. One or way or another, I know that it's gonna come out.

At this point I'm upstairs, my head buried in a pillow. Yes I ran out. So sue me, I'm still a girl. A hard ass girl. But you get it.

Maybe after half an hour, someone comes up. The bed dips and it's quiet.

"You've yet to answer my question." Crap, Sasuke.

I lift my head up and look at him. "Oh...?"

"Don't play dumb. Naruto's asked and I've asked. And we agreed that anything we talk about, we're going to act like it never happened. So come downstairs and share. It's only fair that Naruto should know too."

* * *

Another half hour later, I'm finishing up my whole story.

Fuck, it's like a sharing circle.

"Alright, so that's it, you know the story. My mom's dead, I was hella depressed and unsafe in my surroundings, and I moved away from that shithole. I've spent years paranoid and shit because of what happened to her. I can't help it if I use a... a fucking police tool as a security blanket. It's a little like when alchoholics drink or when people smoke. They need something physical that just makes them feel safe or whatever."

I take a breathe and look down.

"Alright, next story. Let's get this over with." I say waving my hand dismissively. "Who's next?"

I hear something like a sigh and a throat being cleared.

"Well, I lost my parents before I could even speak my first word..."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, I was like super out of it when I typed this chapter and I didn't know what else to type so I just bullshitted. And I'm not one for detail so I was obscure with Raiden&Miharu's story... I was really lazy when it come to that. But there are a lot of things that I'm obscure with so it's nothing new with me. And it's not gonna be new when it comes to Naruto&Sasuke's parts next. Oh and that story about the girl writing about her first time to her friend and it getting read by a teacher, that's a true story. My french teacher told my class about it cuz she taught that girl. Haha... but anyways, I feel like I should do this again for some reason, but please read my dear little friend's story: _Konoha High: With a Differnece_.

Review+Fav yeah?


	23. Epiphany

**A/N: **Sorry for the last chapter, it was really crappily done. Sorry! *bows down!* It's basically a chapter you can skip cuz it doesn't really have anything significant. Ugh I'm so stupid. I'll try and makes this better kay?

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I could own that fine sexy ass...

**WARNINGS: **Same same same same...

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"... A security blanket. It's a little like when alchoholics drink or when people smoke. They need something physical that just makes them feel safe or whatever." Miharu finished.

I'm not sure why, but at some point I realized something. It might sound a little irrelevant but I almost think it makes sense in way. Something that makes you feel safe or secure. Holding onto something as if it'll sooth all the pain. A drink, a smoke, a tool... or hiding.

Hiding behind a mask.

Hiding behind a smile.

And I knew, that I wanted to know who Naruto was behind that grin. Behind that laughter and shine. What really made him who he was. And lucky for me, I was gonna find out.

"Well, I lost my parents before I could even speak my first word..." Naruto started, "and when I was a little older maybe five, I was placed into a orphanage for a bit. Ero-sennin, my god-father, wanted to take me in. But one of his stupid porno books was so damn popular around the world. And he had to choose two things; either stay behind and take care of me or go on a book tour. He was gonna choose me, but I remembered so many times about traveling and making it big because of his books. So I told him to go."

"He was kinda reluctant about it but he went. He promised that he'd keep in contact with me as much as possible. I taken into a home after he left, but I was gone after a year. I was taken into another home, and I was gone the next year."

Naruto listed a few homes that he significantly remembers. One of a not-so-happliy married couple, another of a about to be divorced couple, and other not fit to care of a child. He paused to take a breath and I saw that he was holding something back. Something that wanted to break loose but he wouldn't allow. I had a feeling it wouldn't lasted.

He picked at the carpet a bit and continued to talk.

* * *

I've never really been in a situation like this. As much as I wanted to be near him and comfort him, I didn't know how too. When I cried, I got chastised for it. But Naruto is a different case, he wasn't raised like I was.

But I wasn't the only one who wasn't making a move to do anything.

Miharu and Raiden just sat there and waited for him to take a breathe.

It didn't take long. He sniffled and spoke as best as he could, "I remember... waking up in a... in hospital and-and just seeing doctors. I felt those s-stupid bandages on my cheeks and my arm really... really hurt. I was really sc-scared. I didn't want anyone _touching_ me, going near me... I was even afraid of my own friends." Another few tears came and he quickly wiped them away. "I don't know. After awhile I was just in my shell. And after awhile, I just got back on my feet."

"I got emancipated, took on a job, and I'm almost done paying off my bills. And on top of that, having food and paying for my apartment and all that stuff. But I'm getting by!" He tried to manage a smile. It lasted for a quick second but in a tense atmosphere like this, it didn't really seem appropriate at the time.

I was still amazed though. I wish I could be like that sometimes but I can't. But I would allow Naruto to compensate that for me.

Naruto wiped away a few more coming tears and sniffled. I looked at Miharu and she gave a sad smile to him.

There was a pregnant pause, and I knew it was my turn.

"I always lived in the shadow of older brother. I never realized it at first. But the knowledge caught on soon. Itachi, he was my father's favorite. He was good at everything he did and he accomplished anything without even having to give it a second thought. Those were some traits I admired about him. But not too long that they became the very things I hated."

* * *

I rammed a fist into the carpet and gritted my teeth. All eyes were on me. Naruto seemed especially surprised. I was half happy and half upset. Happy because his eyes were on me, and upset because I was finally letting this emotional dam overflow and break. I needed this.

"Even if I accomplished something, it wasn't mine to begin with. Itachi was always the first to grab it. And my father let me know over and over. 'Just like Itachi, just like Itachi.' It wasn't fair. I don't have anything that Itachi hasn't already has his hands on!" I punched the carpet again and again. I _needed_ this.

I gritted my teeth and glared at the carpet. My hand stung a bit but I didn't give a fuck at the moment.

It was the first time ever that I could let it loose.

Maybe one day I could spit those words at my father. And Itachi too. He didn't do it on his purpose but it was partly his fault too. Both of their faults. And I'll make it known to them one day.

I felt a hand on top of mine and it squeazed comfortingly. I looked to see Naruto staring intensely at me.

"Dobe..."

He tensed a little when I said that but he followed back with, "Teme." He was quiet and we were just staring for a bit. He sucked in a sigh and breathed, "Sasuke..."

"Naruto."

That was my second time saying his name to his face. He blushed a bit but he didn't dare look away. He was staring intently at me, but it was comfortable. I leaned in slightly and paused about a centimeter from his face. If he didn't want it now, now was his chance to show me. He didn't budge and just stared back.

I never noticed before, but his eyes weren't just any blue I've seen. They were like an intense blue, maybe icy blue... or a sapphire blue. Who cares? He wasn't stopping me and I wasn't going to wait.

I crashed my lips against his and it was just like our last kiss. But I intended to go a little further than that. I nipped at his bottom lip a bit, asking to be let in. He shyly opened and accepted. He was reluctant but was willing. After a few minutes, Naruto backed away and took a breath. He was flushed but he didn't seem to mind it.

All I remember next was that we were alone in the room, we laid ourselves down on the carpet and finally slept off exhaustion and alchohol.

* * *

Fuck, my head hurt the next morning. Damn hangovers...

I blinked my eyes open a few times and adjusted to the light of the room. It wasn't exactly bright but it wasn't too dark either. I looked up at the ceiling and found that I didn't recognize it for a moment. Then the memory came crashing down on me.

I looked down to see Naruto cuddled into my side. He looked peaceful. And for the moment he was mine alone.

His breathing was light and he looked completely undisturbed. A lock of hair fell across his face but I didn't move to do something cliche and push it away. No, I wanted it to stay there because at the moment, everything felt like a dream and if I made a move to touch him it would bring back down the reality of the world.

Time passed by slowly, that's what it felt like me. Eventually morning light poured into the room. And despite the throbbing in my head, I could discern everything around me.

A shifting beside me and I saw Naruto finally stir from his sleep.

His eyes opened slowly and shut again. But they fluttered open a few more times before they finally accepted the lighting. He sighed and I noticed his eyes were somewhat hazed over. He raised his head to look at me and just stared like what he did last night.

I sucked in my breath and said, "Naruto."

"Teme..."

Suddenly his face hovered over mine and he leaned down. Our lips barely touched and he seemed to hesitate for a moment. I wouldn't so I took initiative. He pressed back lightly but retreated to nurse his head. Damn...

Naruto went lowered his head down onto my chest and just rested there.

I heard a shuffle and I twisted my head to see Miharu peeking from behind the wall.

We exchanged glances and left us be.

She understood.

And now I finally understood.

We agreed that whatever happened last night we would never speak of it again. Whatever we said we agreed to leave it in the dust. But the epiphany I had last night would forever remain with me. My realization to my denial. Hn... Naruto wins me over so easily.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I'm just about ready to wrap this up. And I haven't kept much track of the timeline here. But yeah, it's almost over. By Lolita Cafe they were supposed to be about halfway through the summer. Ugh I'm so crappy when it comes to this stuff.


	24. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine to own... EVER

**WARNINGS: **Hmmmmmm...

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Things have been different since that whole storm thing at Miharu's house. Everything is the same but underneath it's different. You can feel it but you can't explain it. Summer is almost over so I guess Tsunade baa-chan's thingy worked. Sasuke and I are a little closer... in a sense...

And speaking of Sasuke, he's right at my front door.

I open my front door with the difficulties as usual and I see him standing there. With a box and and a note. "Hey... Sasuke."

He nods and answers back, "Naruto." He's been saying my name a little more now. Which I'm grateful for. It's better than being called dobe or dumbass most of the time. He hands me the box and note. "Miharu says to read the note and look inside the box."

I take both items out of his hands and look at them. "Did you see what's inside?" He shook his head and made his way inside my apartment. He has an honest face so I could tell he's not lying. I shrugged and went into the kitchen. The note written from Miharu said not to come by because apparently it's the anniversary of something. She didn't say what. Maybe their relationship? I don't know, that's the first thing that comes to mind but you can't just assume.

And she said that when I look in the box, make to sure to put it away for later in the day.

I do as instructed and look inside. My eyes go wide and I supress a big grin. That was a surprise.

* * *

Sasuke and I are just inside his room doing nothing. He drove me their after I put the box in the fridge because I didn't want it to spoil. I would hope that I would be able to bring Sasuke back to my apartment to see it. I wonder if he knows that I know. He's probably not the type to mention it. But what I wonder is how Miharu knew. Probably through Tsuande baa-chan.

And I wonder why Tsunade baa-chan would do such a thing...?

Ah who cares? They know and now I know.

I look at Sasuke and he's just staring outside the window. "So hey... let's go out somewhere!" He looks in my direction and raises an eyebrow. Maybe it's just my now realization or I was just ignorant the entire time, but he just beautiful when he does that. He stands up and walks in front of me.

"Where to then?"

I shrug, I honestly don't know myself. "Ummm... why don't we just wander around the city and see where we end up?"

He looks up in thought for a moment and nods his head in agreement, awesome.

We walk out the gate of his neighborhood and into the city. We pass by the big corporate buildings part of the city where all the business men and women power walk, drive, or take a cab to their desginated workplace. Sasuke points to this particular skyscraper and look up. Like all the other builings, it's all just glass window and a million floors from where I'm standing. But I can see the letters saying Uchiha corp..

I look at Sasuke and ask him, "Your dad and brother live there?"

Sasuke nods his head but still looks up at the building.

"You think you wanna work there one day?"

There's this utter silence for what seemed like forever until he shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Don't know." Then continued walking.

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Let's go in here!" I point in the opposite direction of Sasuke. He looks to where my finger is directed at.

"You wanna go in there? That's a store for furniture, kitchens, and all that shitty crap." he scoffed.

I pulled him by the arm and lead him inside. "I know that! I just think it's so cool the way they set up fake bedrooms, kitchens, and living rooms! It's almost like playing house!" I heard him scoff again but when I looked back, I saw him smiling.

We entered the store and it was bigger than I had imagined. It was like an entire mall! My first thought was no way that this many people would go shopping just for furniture. But my second thought was well... adventure! I lead Sasuke around to any interesting displays. I tugged him towards this bedroom with this cozy bed.

It was a canopy bed, with a white drape, and the wood being a dark sort of onyx color. And on each side were two bedside tables each with a lamp lit. I jumped onto the bed and snuggled against the dark pillows. They were so soft. I looked up and saw Sasuke standing beside the bed looking down and smirking. I sat up, scooted over, and patted at my previous spot. He took the invitation.

He sat up and looked down at me. I propped myself up on my elbows and playfully asked, "So _darling_... how was your day at work? It must have been terribly exhausting!"

Sasuke laughed and decided to play along. "Well _honey_, after a long day of just sitting in a crappy rolling chair shredding paper all day and answering calls, you can imagine the type of tedious, no-need-to-use-your-brain work I go through."

"Oh boo you! I happen to use my brain more often than you think! Now let's go to the kitchen!"

I jumped off the bed and found the nearest kitchen setting I could with Sasuke following after me.

The kitchen we went into was sort of old styled. It had a simple white four people table, a white fridge, wood countertop, and it was designed with green being the main color. On the table was a plastic dinner ware and fake food placed on the dinnerware.

"So how do you like your dinner?" I asked in an exagerrated voice.

"It's a little overdone." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh poo! It must that darn oven again!"

"Well that's okay," Sasuke grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the next kitchen, "We have another better kitchen."

"Oh how convienent!" I clapped my hands together and smiled.

* * *

We continued to walk through the city. We did a little window shopping and went into a few stores.

We finally stopped and rested at the park on a bench. I checked the time on my phone. Time sure passed by quickly, it was already four. But just a few more hours and I could take Sasuke back to my apartment.

The silence was a comfortable one, right now we didn't need to talk.

It was just a shame that unwanted visitor came into the picture.

"Hello Otouto."

Sasuke jerked from the voice of his older brother. He instantly glared at the unwanted company and gritted out, "Hello Aniki."

I blinked back and forth between both men. _Wow... they look so much alike!_ He looked at Itachi to find him staring back. "H-Hi!" I squeaked out, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" This man was so intimidating...

Itachi nodded to the boy and back at Sasuke. "Fancy you to be here Otouto."

"I could say the same thing..."

"So what brings you here? It's highly unusual for you to be out in the open with so many people bustling about."

Sasuke sneered and didn't bother to answer his question. I was too afraid to look at Sasuke's brother, he looked kinda scary.

"So since we're all together, why don't we go out to eat?"

* * *

We were all in that dark restaurant again. Seriously, can't they put on a few lights?

Sasuke sat beside me and Itachi sat across from us, both of them looking over a menu. I was still intimidated by both of them here. Being with a Uchiha is one thing, being alone with two is another. What could happen?

"So Naruto-san, what is your relationship with my brother?" Itachi asked without looking up from the menu.

I bit my lip, I wasn't sure how to answer that. Sasuke isn't my rival anymore, I don't know if we're friends, we're definitely not dating. Are we? And Sasuke might be offended if I say that we're acquaintances!

Itachi patiently waited for my answer, but now I was twice as nervous because he put the menu down and decided to look me in the eye. Shit...

"We're together." Sasuke answered all of a sudden.

I felt my stomach flip and flop and my face heat up ten degrees.

Itachi merely answered with a smirk and an ever knowing, "Hn."

* * *

Sasuke dropped me off home and was about to walk off. That business with Itachi almost made me forget.

He was about to walk off before I ran up and grabbed his arm. "Wait, I have something to show you." He let me pull him back inside the home and into the kitchen. I didn't bother turning on the light. He stood and watched me bring the box out of the fridge. I placed it on the little table and opened it for him.

I dug my heel into the floor. I tried to look him in the eye but it was too damn embarassing.

"H-Happy birthday, Sasuke."

Two warm hands lifted up my face and I actually met a genuine smile of Uchiha Sasuke. "Thank you, Naruto."

He swooped down and took yet another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh sooo mad... So I uploaded my new story The Father, Son, and Boyfriend cuz I couldn't stand just keeping it in my head any longer. So I uploaded the first prologue and now that it's up I can't work on both of them at the same time. When it comes to stuff like this, I have to choose one or the other. So I chose the other! I'm not giving up on this one. It's pretty much almost done by two inches. So I guess to say it's on a temporary hiatus. But I'll upload the very last chapters in March, I promise you that. And if I don't, you can send me messages to bug me.


	25. The End

**A/N: **Yuppers…. I'm back for the penultimate(?) chapter of Babysitting. Much love for people who faved and reviewed my new story The Father, Son, and Boyfriend. But this is about Babysitting. I reread it and I'm so embarrassed that I actually typed it haha xD If you recall in one the beginning chapters that I've stated I don't like OCs. Remember, I'm embarrassed, not ashamed, totally different things. I'm just one of those people where I start off liking something but when I stop for awhile and look at it again, then I'm like "Haha I can't believe I actually did all that." But I'm not deleting it or retyping everything because 1) it's my first fanfic so I feel a little accomplished with it and 2) it's way too much work to revise everything. But I did promise that I'm gonna finish it and it's pretty much done. So let's get this bad boy over with…

**Warnings: **Super short chapter, and I feel it's a little anti-climactic but who cares?

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Summer was just about over and school was around the corner. I guess you could say lots of things happened. Too many to list. But that night at that awkward dinner with the teme and his freaky brother really topped it off.

Seeing Sasuke act all… like a younger brother when he was with Itachi really opened my eyes. He was just any other guy, not some god. Although, he was rich and beyond the average hotness of a male teenager. But still…

And seeing Sasuke smile when I told him happy birthday was great too! He's probably the type to not even celebrate his own birthday but what the hell? I think birthdays are special. Just like the teme himself.

Pretty much it was our last get together with Miharu and Raiden, a week before school begins.

"Ehh? You're leaving?"

"Yeah. We're getting up out of here. This town is way too small for me." Miharu said, packing utensils into boxes.

"But what about school for you?"

"He's done with school," she said as she pointed to Raiden, "and I'm transferring. It's my last year over there and I don't wanna spend it in a school with people I hate to the very core of heart."

"So you'd rather spend it surrounded with people you'll know for only one more year left of high school?"

"Sure."

I sighed and sat down. I don't think I'll ever get girls. They work in the weirdest ways. Raiden was busy coming in and out of rooms, taking out furniture he could carry by himself. I've never really moved before. I've spent pretty much my whole life in Konoha so I don't know much about moving to new towns or schools. All the people I know I've known since elementary or middle school. I looked at Sasuke who was just silent. I smiled and took his hand in mine. His face didn't change but I think he was content.

And Sasuke finally decided to speak, "Are you ever coming back one day?"

Miharu seemed to pause at the question. But her only answer was a shrug.

Hours ticked by and we wouldn't be meeting up again. We didn't have a whole good bye thing. Raiden and Miharu just walked us out.

"Stay blonde."

"Stay brunette."

And then waved good-bye.

In the car I asked Sasuke, "Do you think she's actually sad about leaving?"

"Hn."

"Answer me teme."

"Who knows."

* * *

**Miharu POV**

"I'll kinda miss them." I admitted when they left. Fine I was a little sad, but I didn't cry. That shit's for pussies. "Maybe we'll come back one day."

Raiden just sort of nuzzled me. "Sure." And then he left to go pack.

Good-byes aren't my thing as you can imagine.

But I am happy I'm out of here. There are better places to be. But fuck I'm gonna miss my job. Who else has ever come up with the idea of a Lolita café? No one I've ever met. And I have to down there and say good-bye as well.

I hate all this emotional stuff.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

School finally began. And I entered holding the dobe's hand in mine. He tried tugging his hand away from mine when people started whispering but I held on tight. This was my announcement. The dobe is fucking mine.

And I'm sure everyone understood clear and well.

No one touches what is mine.

Anyone does I'll rip their head right off.

We had to see Tsunade before going to class. She seemed pleased with what she saw. "I'm glad you two have finally settled everything. I hope I won't have to see you in here ever again for any disturbances."

She was wrong. After three months of school we've served many punishments for making out in class, making out in the back of the school, skipping PE to make out, making out on the teacher's desk after school, making out during detention, etc.

But at least we weren't fighting anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Epilogue... Yes? No?


End file.
